El Maestro
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Historia Colateral a "Deconstructing Sevie". Sarah Gwendolyn Snape Entra A Hogwarts ¿Como será para Snape darle clases a su propia hija?
1. Default Chapter

No, no es la segunda parte, es una historia colateral. Ya tenía la idea, pero SAra Feniz Black me ayudó a concretarla con un comentario. Espero que les guste! r&R

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EL primer rayo de sol entró por la ventana. Marianne dormía placidamente entre los brazos de su Severus. Se escuchaba el canto de las aves que saludaban a la mañana. Snape abrió los ojos con expresión soñadora la visión de la mujer entre sus brazos era mas que suficiente para converserse de permanecer en cama.

Besándola en la frente cerró los ojos. Seguro de que nada perturbaría esos momentos de íntima paz.

Lo que él no sabía es que alguien tenía otros planes...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y antes de que el matrimonio Snape supiera que pasó, un fuerte peso les cayó encima, postrandose en medio de los dos, separandolos obviamente. Snape abrió los ojos mientras un brazo se estiró hasta el buró y tomó su varita.

En medio de él y su esposa se hallaba una niña de aproximadamente 11 años, su cabello negro rizado y sus ojos como de obsidiana , que en ese momento tenían un brillo muy especial, que denotaba emoción

Sarah Gwendolyn Snape levantó triunfante su mano izquierda, en la que un sobre estaba siendo ahorcado sin miseria  
"MAMI! PAPI!! ESTÄ AQUI!"

Marianne se enderezó con la mirada aun somnolienta "¿Que es exactamente lo que está aquí, pequeña?"

Pero Snape sabía perfectamente de que hablaba su hija: Su pequeña iniciaría su educación en Hogwarts. Sus ojos se pusieron un poquito rojos y emociones encontradas se apoderaban de él mientras escuchaba la Voz de Sarah leer en voz alta

"_Sarah Gwendolyn Snape  
Recámara que mira al rosal.  
Numero 18 Flamel avenue  
Hogsmeade"  
"Querida Señorita Snape:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _- ¿Un puesto? YO nací ahí- "

"Se refiere a que tienes un puesto como estudiante" Dijo Su madre

"ah" Sarah se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo "_Por favor , observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el primero de Septiembre, espero su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
Muy cordialmente  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta"_

Sarah sonreía ampliamente, eso significaba sólo una cosa : Ya podría tener su propia varita. "VARITA!" dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre , quien asintió.

Sarah entonces se tornó a su padre, esperaba ver una sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo que encontró fue la expresión seria y extraña de un padre sentimental. Y no era para menos, había llegado una fecha inevitable, pero que él no quería ver llegar: Sarah sería su alumna, ya no podría verla como su bebé, no sabía si tendría la fuerza para enseñarle, ¿Que podría hacer? Varias veces el amor que sentía por Marianne le produjo conflictos internos al darle clase, y sólo la tuvo medio año. Su hija en cambio , iniciaba Hogwarts. El día en el que Sarah confrontaría la visión que el mundo tiene de su padre. El miedo de que ella terminara viendolo igual lo atrapó.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Marianne que sabiamente abrazó de nuevo a su pequeña y le dijo "Yo te ayudaré a buscar la varita, y entre las dos le cortaremos a Starry un cabellito, después Papi te ayudará a construir la varita, y Tulius la consagrará, ¿te parece?"

"Si , gracias Mami" Aunque aun estaba muy ilusionada por su varita , a Sarah no le gustaba ver a su padre tan triste . "Papi?" preguntó aun en el regazo de su madre, no sabia si se podía acercar a él o no.

"Te felicito, Sarah, y por supuesto te ayudaré a construir tu varita, lo que sea tradición Shamagin, además que Olivanders no me simpatiza" pese a tener una pálida sonrisa en sus labios, su voz y su mirada aun eran tristes y temerosas.

Sarah salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada. Cuando la puerta se cerró Snape se agarró el puente de la nariz y dijo "Ya comenzó, mi niña no me verá como antes, ahora se alejará de mí, ya viste que no me abraz"

Marianne lo jaló para su regazo "Tenle un poquito de confianza a tu hija, y verás como Sarah te pagará con creces" Cubrió su rostro de ligeros besos y después dijo "Voy a ver con Dobby que vamos a desayunar, si tengo que salir al bosque a conseguir una varita, mejor será que nos demos prisa, tu quédate en cama hasta que te llame"

Salio sin esperar respuesta. Snape suspiró y enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

Sarah no lo había abrazado, él que se había confesado adicto a las demostraciones de afecto de sus mujeres perdía a una de ellas por culpa de Hogwarts. El odio que la escuela le inspiraba algunas veces se volvía a posesionar de él. Y sólo había recibido su carta, ¿que pasaría entonces cuando Sarah estuviera ahí?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se enteró cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, hasta que sintió algo muy suave acariciando la porción expuesta de su rostro, algo agradable., cuyo contacto con la piel confortaba y reanimaba: peluche  
Giró el rostro y descubrió que tenía a "matka" La foquita de peluche que McGonagall obsequió a Sarah y que inició su colección, amiga inseparable de su hija , frente a él. Manipulada, obviamente, por su dueña

"No quiero que estés triste y le pedí a matka que te consolara" Dijo la niña "A mí siempre me ayuda a sentirme mejor"

Snape sonrió y Sarah le preguntó "¿Por que estás triste? ¿No quieres que vaya a Hogwarts?"

"No es eso, me da mucho orgullo que vayas a Hogwarts, además estaremos juntos, es sólo.."

"A mi me da mucha ilusión" interrumpió Sarah "Imáginate, me vas a dar clases"

"No creo ser tan buen maestro" suspiró Snape con cierto pesar

"¿Bromeas? Eres el mejor!"

"¿Como lo sabes?" Una sonrisa entre curiosa y amarga apareció en el maestro de pociones

Sarah lo miró con detenimiento y después dijo en un tono muy maduro "A ver, Severus, ¿Quien me enseñó a conjurar sillas?"

"Yo"

"¿Y quien me enseñó a sacudir las foquitas de peluche con magia?"  
"Yo"

"¿Y quien me enseñó a preparar la poción para curar dolores de cabeza?"  
"yo"

La sonrisa de ambos era más abierta ahora. "¿Y quien me enseñó como nacen los bebés?"

"¿Y quien prometió no mencionar eso nunca jamás?" Preguntó Snape

"Tu" Sonrió Sarah y entre risas se abrazaron

"Te quiero mucho , papi, y eres un gran maestro"

Snape se sintió en ese momento capaz de conjurar un patronus tan poderoso que erradicaría a todos los dementores de la faz de la tierra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, repito que no es la segunda parte, pero les comunico que sí habrá segunda parte.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo

**_Cybergalletas!_**


	2. Hagalo usted mismo

Capítulo dos: Hágalo usted mismo

"Permita que Dobby ponga la mesa!" El elfo chilló altamente ofendido "Dobby vive para servir a la familia Snape"

"está bien está bien" Marianne dejó los platos que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa con una sonrisa extraña Desde la escalera se escuchaban risas y gruñidos

"Dios mío, pesas mucho!"

"Yo no, es matka!"

"Bueno, pues entonces matka ha comido demasiado pescado"

"ja ja, ya aguántate! "

"Sarah" intervino Marianne "Bájate, vas a lastimar a papi"

"No estoy TAN viejo!" gruñó Snape "Aun puedo cargar a la princesita , que está descalza , sus pies no deben pisar el suelo frío"

Sarah asintió con orgullo. Que parecida era a su padre. Esa sutil elegancia en sus ojos. La fuerza interior capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Era como Marianne la había visto en sueños desde que supo que estaba embarazada, y esa visión ahora de padre e hija abrazados y sonrientes era más que suficiente para estar agradecida con la vida.

Par de hipócritas" Suspiró "Sarah se la vive caminando descalza por la casa"

Snape y Sarah intercambiaron miradas, Marianne tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que se estaban aliando en su contra. Sarah asintió y Snape la dejó con dulzura en la silla. Giró y sus fuertes brazos rápidamente tomaron a su esposa y la levantaron en vilo, Acunada entre sus brazos , Snape besó su frente y le murmuró al oído ¡ No te pongas celosa, cielo"

Sarah aplaudió. Le encantaba ver a sus padres así, enamorados y abrazados, le infundían confianza, eran el fundamento de su mundo y nadie le podría quitar eso

"Hm. me parece que esta es una imagen digna de soborno, ¿qué dirían en Hogwarts si supieran que el profesor Snape puede, en efecto, sonreír? O ser cariñoso. . Remus, la cámara"

"Hm., tu la traías, Tul"

"¿Ah, si?"

Sus tíos era lo que Sarah necesitaba en ese momento para ser completamente feliz. En cuanto escuchó esas voces corrió a su encuentro

"Moony, Moony ,Moony" Saltó al regazo de Lupin y lo abrazó efusivamente. Snape hizo un ruido similar a un gruñido , ya había bajado a Marianne, pero la tenía abrazada y la apretó contra sí.

"Hola pequeñita" Sonrió el hombre lobo mientras Sarah metía su mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica en busca de chocolate "¿Ya desayunaste?"

"No" Dijo Sarah con una inusualmente dulce voz "Pero no hay que romper las tradiciones"

Sus padres la miraron seriamente. Pero su tío le festejó la ocurrencia y le besó las mejillas "Bien dicho, Gwen, por eso eres la única mujer a la que le permito acercarse a Remus as

"Así o de cualquier otra forma" Dijo Lupin

"No es cierto, dejé que la mujer del ministerio se te acercara"

"Tulius...." suspiró Lupin "Tenía que revisar mi registro en el departamento de..." tragó saliva "criaturas mágicas si queríamos salir de ahí, y no le permitiste nada hasta que amenazó con lanzarte un hechizo inmovilizante"

"Ah , cierto, pero es que quería propasarse, con eso de tienes tu registro tatuado en"

"¿A QUE DEMONIOS VINIERON?" La voz de Snape en su característico tono resonó en la casa, no necesitaba saber dónde estaba el tatuaje de Lupin, aunque tenía una muy buena idea

Sarah se acurrucó en el regazo de Remus, a ella no le asustaban esos gritos, a nadie en la casa en realidad

"recibimos una lechuza de Gwen diciendo que ya recibió su carta y venimos a celebrar" Dijo Tulius inocentemente, la patentada sonrisa Lea que Snape ni siquiera en él podía resistir

"¿a que hora les escribiste?" Marianne preguntó a su hija

"Ya tenía la carta lista, "explicó Sarah "Lo único que hice fue decirle a la lechuza que me trajo la carta que se las llevara a ellos"

"¿Les enviaste una lechuza de Hogwarts?" Snape alzó una ceja "¿te das cuenta que tienen orden de entregar la carta y regresar al castillo para enviar mas? Además no eres estudiante, ¿cómo conseguiste que te obedeciera?"

Sarah lo miró como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo "Paso mucho tiempo en la lechucería, ya me conocen y se lo pedí por favor" en su rostro también la tradicional sonrisa Lea "Una golosina para lechuzas también ayuda"

Lupin rió, Tulius aplaudió, Marianne y Snape hicieron un esfuerzo por mantenerse serios. Fue cuando Dobby los llamó a desayunar

El desayuno familiar ocurrió como de costumbre, entre bromas de Tulius . una amable plática y la tradicional ración de besos en la mano de Marianne por parte de su marido.

"bueno, Sarah y yo tenemos que ir a buscar la varita y convencer a Starry de que le regale un cabellito para el núcleo, supongo que después iremos al callejón Diagon por sus útiles, muchos de ellos no se consiguen en Hogsmeade"

"Y yo tengo que ir a Gringots" asintió Snape "No tengo tanto dinero en la casa, sabes que no me gusta"

"Bueno pues eso nos deja a Remus y a mí libres para.... pasear y regresamos a la noche, para poder consagrar la varita , toda vez que Olivanders les dé el visto bueno"

Acordado esto, se levantaron dejando a Dobby y Winky instrucciones para la cena

El instinto de Sarah la llevó a escoger una varita sin problemas.... Marianne le dedicó una sonrisa amarga y suspiró con los ojos llorosos "debí haberlo sabido"

"¿Qué, mami? "Sarah preguntó confundida, al igual que su padre, sentía que algo terrible pasaba cuando su madre dejaba escapar una lágrima. "¿No es un buen árbol?"

"es el mejor árbol que pudiste elegir, Sarah, ven, dame un abrazo"

Sarah no sabe por qué , pero en el abrazo de su madre hay una tristeza muy profunda, como si ese árbol le hubiera traído un muy mal recuerdo.

"Ven" dice Marianne secándose las lágrimas " Debes agradecer al árbol por darte la varita"

Tomadas de la mano madre e hija se arrodillan y Sarah comienza

"Sauce, hermana criatura, gracias por obsequiarme una parte de ti, prometo que la mantendré viva y le daré un buen uso"

"Hermana criatura?" Preguntó Marianne asombrada

Hermana criatura" Asintió Sarah

Marianne no dijo mas, sabía que muy en el fondo Sarah sabía que en ese árbol reposaban las cenizas de su hermana no nata

Regresaron a la mansión y Marianne tenía los ojos aun impregnados de llanto Severus rápidamente explicó a Sarah como pulir la madera, le prestó su propia varita y fue al jardín a buscar a su esposa que en ese momento alimentaba a Starry, el extraño unicornio Nimbi que era mascota de su hija desde que cumplió un año de edad

Snape acarició su cabello con ternura y se acercó a su oído "¿Por qué estas así?"

Sin voltear, conteniendo el llanto se limitó a decir "La rama es del árbol de Willow"

No necesitó decir mas, a él también le dolía ese recuerdo, y lo tenía vivo y siempre presente. Se abrazaron en silencio. No necesitaban palabras para expresar el dolor compartido. El tiempo que llevaban juntos en cantidad y calidad hacía que el silencio expresara lo que las palabras jamás podrían.

Sarah los alcanzó, Se detuvo a observar, sabía que su padre ayudaría a su madre a sentirse mejor, su padre era el mejor sanador que ella conocía .

Terminado el momento íntimo, ambos padres ayudaron a Sarah a cortar un mechoncito de la crin del unicornio (toda vez que éste estuvo de acuerdo) ella lo trenzó delicadamente y después lo integró a la varita previamente pulida. Entonces Marianne la selló con la suya . Listo, Hora era de ir al callejón Diagon

El callejón Diagon como siempre estaba lleno de gente, magos y brujas de todas las clases sociales realizando sus compras. Fueron a Gringots donde el profesor Snape retiró una buena cantidad de dinero. De las pocas cosas que Severus Snape se enorgullecía era de tener una buena suma acumulada, no porque fuera materialista, sino por el primitivo orgullo de ser el proveedor de su hogar, ese dinero logrado tras años de esfuerzos y sufrimientos garantizaba que vivieran cómodamente, sin que Marianne tuviera que trabajar, así , aun el año que vivieron en Italia en el que ninguno trabajó, les dejó muchas satisfacciones y ningún recuerdo doloroso. Curó muchas heridas, sin mencionar como disfrutaba ir de luna de miel con su esposa, llevaban ya cuatro y secretamente él planeaba la quinta.

El primer sitio al que fueron fue Olivanders , si bien no iban a comprar, necesitaban el visto bueno del experto antes de que fuera consagrada. Snape abrió la puerta cediendo el paso a "sus mujeres". Al escuchar el ruido de clientes, el viejo Olivanders salió a recibirlos, la siempre excéntrica mirada por delante.

"vaya, vaya , Profesor Snape, es un placer verlo por aquí, "se tornó hacia Marianne y Sarah "Un placer, ¿quién llegó primero?" Aparentemente pensó que venían separados

"venimos juntos" Espetó Snape, su mirada característica y su frío tono de voz "ella es mi esposa y ella mi hija"

"Oh" Sonrió Olivanders "Supe que se había casado, pero no imaginé que su esposa fuera tan bella, ni su hija tan grande, supongo que iniciarás Hogwarts?" se dirigió a Sarah, quien intercambió una mirada con su padre antes de asentir

"Muy bien, señorita Snape, ¿Con qué mano escribe?"

"izquierda" Sarah frunció el entrecejo y miró a su padre, suplicante, no le gustaba mucho Olivanders. Fue entonces cuando Snape habló en el suave tono que siempre indica peligro

"En realidad mi hija sigue las costumbres de mi esposa, ella construyó su varita, sólo buscamos la revisión"

Olivanders se veía un poco confundido, pero pronto recuperó el control "entiendo... puedo ver la varita?"

Sarah le entregó la varita sólo después de que su padre asintió con la cabeza. Olivanders actuó con profesionalismo

"sauce... pelo de unicornio... momento, pelo de una raza muy especial de unicornio.. eso hará de ésta una varita muy poderosa, bien sellada, buen largo..... todo en orden, felicidades señorita, podría sacarme del negocio"

Sarah le sonrió, la triunfante mirada Snape mientras tomaba la varita. Olivanders entonces se tornó a Marianne "Disculpe , señora, podría ver su varita?"

Marianne se la entregó ansiosa de ver su reacción, la suya era mucho mas extraña que la de su hija

"vaya, esto sí que es inusual... bambú y cabello de unicornio..... de Killina? "ahogó un grito de emoción "Esta varita..... sólo he visto una igual, Orestes Galahad Lea"

"Mi hermano" asintió ella.

Salieron de Olivanders dejando al dueño estupefacto.

"siempre me confunden las razas de unicornios" comentó Snape un poco molesto

"Nah, no pienses en ello" Marianne sonrió.

Fueron a comprar ingredientes de pociones . El orgullo de Snape cada vez mas inflado a causa del conocimiento de Sarah en la materia.

El siguiente paso fue la compra del uniforme, después un almuerzo ligero y finalmente la compra de los libros de texto.

En la librería todo estaba muy bien, Marianne estaba consiguiendo la lista, Snape buscando un libro y Sarah curioseando. Tomó un libro titulado "el recuento de los daños: Análisis de la guerra" Tenía en la portada una pintura extraña , oscuridad y sólo unos ojos verdes dominándolo todo, a Sarah le parecieron muy hermosos ojos, fue cuando una voz la sorprendi

"Yo no creería nada de lo que diga ese libro, es sólo una oda al famoso Harry Potter, espero que Hogwarts no lo tome como libro de texto" La voz era irónica y arrastraba las sílabas

Sarah se tornó para ver a un hombre joven, apuesto, aunque arrogante, los altivos ojos grises escudriñándola detenidamente el cabello rubio platinado .... pese a admirar su elegancia, había algo que le inspiraba desconfianza y temor..

"Sarah?" Snape se aproximó a su hija en el mismo instante que Lucius Malfoy se aproximó al suyo

"Severus Snape... un placer volverte a ver" dijo Malfoy padre

"profesor" Sonrió Draco

"Lucius, Draco" Snape puso un brazo en el hombro de Sarah que inmediatamente se abrazó a su padre

"vaya ,vaya, Cómo ha crecido tu hija...." Lucius se tornó a la pequeña "¿Zaida?"

Aun abrazada a su padre, algo se encendió en Sarah cuando Lucius le habló que encendió su temperamento lo miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo "Sarah, me llamo Sarah"

"claro, Sarah..." Lucius y Draco intercambiaron miradas significativas , de alguna manera los dos Malfoy notaron algo que nadie mas había ... Sarah estaba comenzando a desarrollarse

Marianne alcanzó a su familia..y se quedó petrificada ante la presencia de los Malfoy. Abrazó a Severus que ahora protegía a ambas, un movimiento bastó para que cubriera sutilmente a Sarah con su capa

"vaya, vaya, señora Snape, un placer verla "Sonrió Lucius

Marianne simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aferrada a su marido

Los Malfoy hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, aunque Snape pudo escuchar palabras como "sangre limpia", "Tiempo" "paciencia" en la conversación, besó a sus mujeres y salieron a tomar un helado

Sarah miró el libro con los ojos verdes antes de salir, le gustaban mucho, le recordaban algo bello, un sueño quizá... no sabía que

Por su parte Snape estaba terriblemente molesto. Algo en la forma que Lucius miró a su hija le indicaba peligro, pero no, no iba a permitir que se acercaran a ella, ni a Marianne.

El incidente fue olvidado cuando llegaron a la casa. Tulius y Lupin estaban preparando algo para la consagración.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y pronto todos disfrutaban de una cena tranquila , Tulius sacó una guitarra y empezó a cantar, Marianne y Snape bailaban, Remus sacó el mismo libro que Sarah vio en la tienda

"Moony!" Sarah saltó a su regazo para ver el libro, no sin antes abrazarlo, e inspirar su esencia, había algo en el olor de Remus que le fascinaba, probablemente la esencia del lobo dentro de él.. o simplemente el aroma del chocolate se había impregnado ya en los poros de su piel

"que lees?"

"una crónica de la guerra" Dijo su padrino acariciando su cabello

"¿Cuál guerra?" Frunció el entrecejo

"Eres muy pequeña para recordarla, algún día entenderás"

Sarah sacó una barra de chocolate de la túnica de Remus y se acurrucó a ver bailar a sus padres. Su tió cantaba espléndidamente, sus padres bailaban abrazados y ella estaba en el familiar regazo de su padrino, el mundo estaba en paz, los Malfoy estaban muy, muy lejos, tenía su varita, y pronto estudiaría en Hogwarts

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews!!! no pensé que les gustara tanto, espero que este capítulo tmb les guste, me costó un poco de trabajo, tuve que releer algunas cosas y tuve bronquitas en mi casa ¬¬ corrijo mi error de dedo es Sara FeniX Black jeje

Cybergalletitas


	3. de focas, leones, serpientes, tejones y ...

Capítulo tres: De focas leones, serpientes , tejones y águilas

Severus Snape despertó antes del amanecer. Se levantó arropando y besando a Marianne en la frente. Salió de la habitación, no quería despertarla aun. Recorrió los pasillos de su casa con nostalgia . Todo sería igual y a la vez todo sería distinto. Esa noche ya no la pasarían ahí, regresarían a Hogwarts. Pero ya no usarían el pasaje secreto para dormir en su casa. Ahora Sarah dormiría en una sala común. ¿En que casa se quedaría su pequeña? Parte de él soñaba con que fuera Slytherin, pero otra sabía que sería muy difícil ser el jefe de casa de su hija. Se le revolvía el estómago de pensar que tal ves ella quedara en Gryffindor...

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sarah estaba plácidamente dormida. Su colección de focas perfectamente acomodada, llegaban a cincuenta, el mismo le había obsequiado algunas, en sus viajes Tulius y Remus traían bastantes de todos lados, Incluso Dumbledore le obsequió la mas grande. Suspiró besando a Sarah en la frente.

La niña despertó a medias pero saltó a los brazos de su padre "Buen día , papi, ya es hora?"

Snape abrazó a su hija con fuerza apretándola fuerte contra sí "aun no, Sarah, aun no" No quería que saliera el sol, no quería que llegaran Tulius y Lupin, ni que se llevaran a Sarah al andén nueve y tres cuartos, lo habían acordado tres noches atrás .

"¿Por que Sarah tiene que ir al Andén?" gru

"Severus" Lupin trató de hacerlo entrar en razón "El hecho de que sea tu hija no tiene que darle trato preferencial, no quieres exponerla a problemas o sí?"

"además cariño" Marianne se acercó a él "Será buen momento para que Sarah socialice y vaya conociendo a sus compañeros, se comience a integrar" La sabiduría en su mirada, la dulzura en su voz, el maestro de pociones sólo pudo suspirar..

Y ahora que Sarah estaba en sus brazos adormilada no se resignaba, ni siquiera porque evidentemente ya no era su bebé, si bien no era muy alta, era una niña de once años y ya no la podía cargar con una mano, ni esconderla con facilidad bajo su escritorio. Finalmente Sarah se estiró resuelta a despertar, le costaba trabajo y siempre se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de su padre que caía en sueño aun mas profundo.

"¿Me tengo que bañar?" Preguntó mientras se desperezaba

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su padre mientras le besaba la frente "¿Tú que crees?"

"GRR!"

"Pasas demasiado tiempo con Lupin, tendremos que controlar eso"

"No exageres , papi..." un beso en la mejilla siempre hace milagros , según la experiencia de Sarah "me voy a bañar "

Winky se esmeró en hacer un desayuno soberbio, pero ni Sarah ni Snape pudieron disfrutarlo, presos de los nervios y la emoción del día.

Terminaban el desayuno cuando llegó la escolta para Sarah.

"Moony, Moony, Moony! "Sarah se abalanzó sobre Lupin

Sobra decir que Severus Snape es un hombre celoso y posesivo de sus mujeres, por lo tanto esas muestras de afecto siempre lo hacían cerrar el puño y tensar la quijada. Parte de la reacción en cadena también incluía a Marianne tomando su mano entre las propias y besar su hombro.

"¿Por qué siempre es Moony tres veces?" Su tío miraba a Sarah con auténtica curiosidad

"Me gusta como suena" Sarah se encogió de hombros buscando en la túnica por su consabido chocolate

"¿Te das cuenta de que haces eso desde que tenias cuatro meses?" Protestó Lupin

"¿Te das cuenta que me preguntas eso cada que se te va a acabar el chocolate?" La expresión sarcástica de Snape en el rostro de Sarah mientras que el de su padre denotaba orgullo. A su hija nadie le impediría tener lo que quisiera.

"¿Tienes listas tus cosas, Gwen?" Preguntó Lupin bajando a Sarah, que asintió emocionada.

"Las empacamos ayer mami y yo, papi fue a ver a Dumbledore "asinti

"El profesor Dumbledore, Sarah" Corrigió Marianne

"El profesor Dumbledore" Repitió ella asintiendo

"Bueno, pues lo mejor será que vayas a despedirte de Starry mientras yo voy por tu baúl, , ¿de acuerdo , Gwen?"

"si, tío, gracias"

Sarah salió a despedirse del unicornio mientras Tulius subió la escalera, Marianne siguió a su hija , lo que le dio al maestro de pociones un minuto que aprovechó para acorralar a Lupin

"¿Cómo se van a ir?"

"Polvos Flu al caldero chorreante y de ahí en transportes muggles" La paciencia de Lupin lo ayudó a no inmutarse

"Tu atuendo llama demasiado la atención" Espeto Snape

"¿Y dice eso el hombre que pasaría por gótico tardío?" Tulius llegó al auxilio de su pareja "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No quiero que tengan problemas, es todo, no quiero que llamen la atención"

"Severus" Lupin suspiró "No es la primera vez que nos dejas solos con tu hija, y siempre la hemos cuidado bien, sabes que la quiero como si fuera mía, y me nombraste su padrino"

"Marianne te nombró su padrino, no yo"

"Como sea, "Esta vez Lupin sonaba un poco herido. Tulius tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza "No es personal, cachorrito, lo que pasa es que Severus no quiere que Sarah vaya a Hogwarts como estudiante, tiene miedo"

"El hecho de que tu seas empático, no te da ningún derecho a expresar en voz alta mis sentimientos" Snape estaba muy pálido. Dejó a la pareja y fue al jardín con su familia

Sarah estaba terminando de despedirse de su pequeño unicornio, de Dobby y De Winky que sonreían.

Marianne percibió las emociones de su marido y decidió darle un tiempo con Sarah "Dobby, Winky, necesito que me ayuden con algo para Tulius y Remus, vengan"

Una vez solos Snape abrazó a su hija con mucha fuerza, no quería dejarla ir. Si bien Sarah era muy parecida a su madre, no podía negar su perfil Lea , que entre otras cosas, se traducía en el poder de la empatía.

"Papi, ¿por qué estás tan triste?"

Snape forzó una sonrisa , que de igual forma denotaba tristeza "TE voy a extrañar, Sarah"

"No , papi, sólo me voy unas horas , nos veremos para la hora de la cena" Sarah lo volvió a abrazar cubriendo sus mejillas de besos "Ya nos hemos separado muchas veces por mas tiempo, como cuando mami y tu se van de luna de miel, o cuando los dementes me llevan a pasear"

"Sarah ," Su voz denotaba cierta vulnerabilidad que incluso para Sarah era desconocida, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su padre como un hombre fuerte, imperturbable.

"¿Si, papi?" Le acarició el cabello

"Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca olvidarás lo mucho que te quiero, y mas importante lo mucho que me quieres, que eres , junto con tu madre , lo mas preciado que tengo y que por ustedes yo haría cualquier cosa"

"¿Cómo podría olvidar eso?" Dijo Sarah cruzando su corazón

"Gwen cariño, es hora de irnos" Lupin la llamó desde la puerta

"Ya voy Moony" Sarah le sonrió y le dio otro beso a su padre "Descuida, papi, te veo en la noche"

Snape asintió débilmente con la cabeza y Sarah entró corriendo a la casa "Lupin!" llamó Snape casi sin darse cuenta.

Remus Lupin se acercó a él "Severus?"

Snape tragó saliva "Lamento mucho lo que dije adentro, "como siempre que tenía que tragarse su orgullo frente a Lupin, la vena en su sien latiéndole con fuerza "La verdad es que aprecio lo mucho que quieres y proteges a mi hija"

"Descuida, "sonrió Lupin "Sé que Tulius tiene razón, en cuanto a lo otro.. sabes que tengo cierta debilidad por los Lea, son muy tiernos y graciosos"

Con eso se fueron llevándose a la niña. No había vuelta atrás. Su pequeña se había ido, la próxima vez que se vieran, ella sería estudiante de Hogwarts. Subió corriendo la escalera, entró a su habitación. Cuantas veces había entrado ahí por las noches, las mañanas, siempre para estar en paz. Ya no mas, sólo si Sarah se quedara en Slytherin podría acceder a su habitación, pero algo muy dentro le decía que no, Ella no era como las chicas que normalmente estaban en su casa, ella era leal, valiente, entregada. La imagen de Sarah Vistiendo el uniforme con un león en rojo y dorado lo hizo estremecerse de dolor "No, no por favor"

Sacudió la cabeza , horrorizado, y descubrió a matka, la inseparable compañera de Sarah yacía en el suelo, seguramente a Tulius se el cayó , lo que pasa cuando haces levitar un baúl con la varita y dar maromas en el aire. ¿ O tal vez Sarah la había dejado? No, de haberlo hecho estaría delicadamente sobre la cama. . Se inclinó y tomó la foquita de peluche, recordó que esa foquita alguna vez estuvo viva, después impresa y que fue su bebé quien la conjuró fuera del libro, para que McGonagall la hiciera animal de peluche. Sonrió mientras acariciaba el animalito. Ardía en deseos de detener el tiempo, de que su bebé siguiera siendo eso, y estar contemplándola entre sus brazos, pero Severus Snape había visto demasiado como para saber que hay cosas que ni siquiera la magia puede impedir.

"Severus?" La voz de Marianne que lo observaba desde la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento . Se aproximó a el y lo abrazó, era turno de Marianne de ser la madura y conciliadora.

El simplemente se recargó en su seno mientras su esposa le acariciaba el cabello. Contrario a la opinión popular, a Marianne le fascinaba acariciarlo así, no le daba asco para nada.

"Shh , todo va a estar bien, piensa que hay padres que a partir de hoy no verán a sus hijos en meses"

"Piensa que hay padres que no tendrán que soportar el cambio" respondió Snape con amargura

"Probablemente, pero te conozco a ti para saber que eres un padre amoroso y conozco a mi hija , sin mencionar que estoy orgullosa de la labor que he desempeñado como madre, "una sonrisa picara se asomó en sus labios "Claro que he tenido ayuda" Para no darle tiempo a réplica besó sus labios con emociones in crescendo.

Mientras tanto en el andén Tulius, Y Lupin estaban volviéndose locos

"Recuerda que ahora eres una estudiante y que aunque las cosas cambien estarás bien"

"Procura mantener buna relación con la Señora Norris"

"Ya no podrás aliarte con Peeves"

"chicos, si siguen así me van a convencer de que no vaya" Interrumpió Sarah

"Aw, Gwen, no digas tonterías , serás una excelente estudiante "Lupin la abrazó "Sin importar la casa en que quedes"

Los ojos de Sarah se hicieron de cachorrito "¿tu si me querrás aun si no soy Gryffindor?"

"¿Qué?" Pero de repente Lupin entendió "Claro que si cariño, y también tu papi te querrá igual si no eres Slytherin, te queremos porque eres Sarah, Gwendolyn Snape nuestra preciosa bebé, no porque seas Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Slytherin o Hufflepuff, bueno, si eres Hufflepuff quien sabe" Le guiñó el ojo y la abrazó "Todo estará bien, no tengas miedo" La besó en la frente y le estiró una barra de chocolate "Para el camino"

Nunca antes Severus Snape esperó con tantas ansias la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts, otra vez Marianne fungiría como profesora interina, lo cual - algunos maestros sospechaban- era una medida de Dumbledore para ayudarle a Snape a sobrellevar el hecho de que Sarah fuera su alumna. La llegada de Sarah en calidad de estudiante levantaba tanta expectación entre el personal docente, como en su momento la llegada de Harry Potter. Y es que si bien Sarah rondaba a veces por Hogwarts, se especializaba en ser discreta y escurridiza así que realmente no la conocían, las tardes muchas veces estaba en su casa gracias al pasaje secreto que unía la casa de los Snape con la mazmorra en la que el profesor de pociones dormía.

De lo que los profesores estaban seguros era que no querían lidiar con Severus Snape padre, resultaba obvio que era un padre sobre protector que se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza.

Los estudiantes llegaron y poco a poco se instalaron en el gran comedor, discretamente Marianne tomó la mano de Snape y lo sentó junto a ella. Snape parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo nervioso que se sentía , tan nervioso que por poco pierde el control y besa su mano en espera de recibir su tradicional caricia pero se detuvo a tiempo.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y Minerva McGonagall entró con el sombrero seleccionador en mano. Su canción era realmente soberbia, pero ¿quien estaba escuchándola? Al menos la mesa de profesores querían ver la ceremonia de selección

Finalmente , McGonagall comenzó a llamar Alumnos:

"Abercromie, Abigail"

El sombrero gritó "Ravenclaw!"

Hubo una gran ovación. Marianne volteó a ver a su marido y pudo notar que la vena de la sien le latía con fuerza

"Douglas, Vincent"

Marianne volvió a buscar las manos de su marido y le murmuró "tranquilo"

French, Dhani" Hufflepuff

Mckenrose Iris Gryffindor

Mohim Heather Hufflepuff

Phifer Danae " Ravenclaw

Richardson Lois Slytherin

"Snape, Sarah"

Todo el gran comedor se quedó en absoluto silencio. Los alumnos mas grandes sabían que Snape tenía una hija, pero saberlo difiere mucho de verla

Una linda niña de cabello negro avanzó sobresaliendo de la multitud. Se veía nerviosa. Snape apretó la mano de Marianne bajo la mesa , sus dedos entrelazados, observando como todos –incluidos ellos- tenían la mirada puesta en su hija.

Sarah se sentó en el taburete y sonrió nerviosamente a McGonagall mientras esta le ponía el sombrero seleccionador.

Sarah comenzó a escuchar la voz del sombrero

"Vaya, hace tiempo que no me tocaba alguien tan difícil, hmm, tienes muchas cualidades de tu padre, orgullo, honor, un carácter muy, muy fuerte... pero la influencia de tu madre también se hace patente, nobleza.... compasión.... creo que ya sé donde ponerte ponerte"

El corazón de Sarah dio un vuelco y suplicó en silencio "No en Gryffindor, no en Gryffindor"

"No en Gryffindor, eh? ¿Estás Segura? Tienes el perfil , y por años se le ha considerado la mejor casa, la casa de los valientes, los nobles...."

"si me pones en Gryffindor mi papi se muere" siguió la súplica de Sarah "no quiero causarle dolor, no en Gryffindor por favor"

"Irónicamente esa es una actitud propia de un Gryffindor" Le contestó el sombrero seleccionador "eso me convence mas de que esa es tu casa"

"no en Gryffindor , no en Gryffindor, papi se sentiría terrible" insistió Sarah

"Reconozco que tienes razón" dijo el sombrero "Pero tampoco es prudente ponerte en Slytherin, mejor que seas.... Ravenclaw!"

Se hizo un aplauso mientras Sarah se levantó y se volteó a ver a sus padres. Marianne no cabía en sí misma de orgullo Snape sonreía con cierto alivio, muy en el fondo él sabía perfectamente que Sarah pertenecía a la casa que él mas repudiaba.

Quizá de lo que nadie se percató, fue de que Minerva McGonagall y Madame Sprout suspiraron aliviadas mientras el profesor Fltwick se mordía el labio con cierto nerviosismo. Se había sacado el tigre en la rifa. Cuando Marianne estudió en Hogwarts y Snape se enamoró de ella, tuvieron ciertos enfrentamientos , y ahora esto se repetiría, mas intenso, por siete años. Lidiaría con Severus Snape, padre de familia.

La sala común de Ravenclaw estaba bellamente decorada en azul con filos de bronce. Las habitaciones de las niñas de primer año eran amplias y con vista al lago. Sarah se preguntó si su madre habría habitado esa misma, o estaría en otra, le tocó la cama mas cercana a la ventana, era un interesante cambio de su habitación improvisada en los calabozos, había nacido y vivido gran parte de su vida ahí, sin embargo todo esto le resultaba tan nuevo.

Desempacó y se puso su pijama, algo faltaba: matka se había perdido, ella la había empacado, así que de seguro se cayó cuando Tulius chocó con el pilar que no llevaba al andén nueve y tres cuartos y se perdió. Se sintió muy triste, había perdido una amiga muy preciada. Se recostó pero no podía dormir, sin embargo no se atrevía a llorar, ya era niña grande como para llorar por un animal de peluche.

Pero no era un simple animal de peluche, matka la representaba a ella, siempre estuvo ahí, le traía muchos recuerdos, además su padre siempre le dijo que era mágica. Ella no recordaba como llegó a sus manos, sólo sabía que siempre estuvo ahí. No podía mas, tenía que salir de ahí, decirle a sus padres.... escribirle a sus tíos.

Descalza y de puntillas salió a la sala común y abrió la puerta. No bien había dado dos pasos escuchó una voz que le decía

"¿Las clases aun no comienzan y ya está infringiendo las normas, señorita Snape?"

Sarah se detuvo en seco , la voz continu

"me recuerdas a ciertas personas.."

La niña se giró y dijo en su susurro "shh, te van a oír, iba a buscarte papi, no puedo dormir, pasó algo muy malo"

"¿buscabas esto?" Snape tenía en su mano la foca de peluche

El rostro de Sarah se iluminó y abrazó a su padre como siempre. Lo cual hizo a Snape sentirse mucho muy reconfortado

"Pensé que el demente número Lea me la había perdido con sus piruetas "Dijo Sarah con el tono patentado Snape en su voz

"de hecho si, pero estaba en el suelo de tu recámara, pensé traértela"

"gracias papi, no quería perderla, ¿cómo fue que llegó conmigo?"

"fue tu primer uso de tu magia" suspiró Snape "Llegué a la oficina de tu mami y estaba viva en el suelo, parece que tu la sacaste de un libro, después la profesora McGonagall le dio la forma que tiene ahora, por eso es tan especial, cuídala"

Sarah asintió en silencio

"Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Sarah, o alguien se dará cuenta que ninguno de los dos está en su cama y sospecharán" Le guiñó el ojo.

"Si papi, gracias" La sonrisa de Sarah valía la pena el riesgo. Snape se levantó dejando a su hija en la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

"Papi?"

"Si, Sarah?"

"te quiero mucho"

Snape hizo una reverencia. Había ganado la primer batalla contra Hogwarts por el amor de su pequeña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Përfido capítulo!! no se dejaba escribir, pasé muchos dias con la idea en mi cabeza y por x o por y no se dejaba concretar, pero aquí está , espero les guste, no olviden dejar review, gracias a quienes siguen la historia y bienvenidos los nuevos

CYBERGALLETAS!


	4. El salón de pociones

Capítulo cuatro El salón de pociones

El gran comedor estaba a reventar a la hora del desayuno. Dumbledore conversaba con Marianne y Hagrid mientras McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick y Snape repartían los horarios a los alumnos de sus casa.

Abigail Abercromie , una alumna de primer año de Ravenclaw miraba su horario junto a su hermana, Damaris

"Hmm historia de la magia" Dijo Abigail

"El profesor Binns, si te desvelaste anoche es tu oportunidad para recuperar el sueño"

Hubo risitas entre los de primer año , que se reunieron para escuchar a Damaris, deseosos de saber lo que les esperaba.

"Vuelo"

"No tengo idea, normalmente Madame Hooch da las clases, así que de esta profesora no sé nada"

"será muy divertido" Dijo Sarah entusiasmada mientras miraba a Marianne

Damaris la miró con recelo "Si tú lo dices"

Abigail continuó "Encantamientos"

"Esa está bien, el profesor Flitwick es muy tranquilo y le gusta divertir a los Ravenclaw, es nuestro jefe de casa."

Todos los de primer año asintieron emocionados

"Y finalmente pociones dobles"

"oi!" Damaris sacudió la cabeza "Prepárense para arrepentirse de estar en esta escuela"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Danae, otra chica de primer año

"Severus Snape es, por mucho , el peor maestro que tiene Hogwarts" Evidentemente Damaris no escuchó que una de las chicas de primer año de su casa tenía el apellido Snape

Sarah la miró entre confundida y ofendida mientras Danae preguntó "¿No sabe pociones?"

"Oh no, es un excelente preparador de pociones" Sarah se sintió mejor de escuchar eso "Sólo que tiene un carácter terrible, es altanero, cruel, y odia a todos los que no son Slytherin como él. Prepárense para dos horas de humillaciones y gritos"

"Eso no es cierto!" Dijo Sarah.

Damaris, Abigail y Danae vieron como la vena en la sien de Sarah se marcaba pronunciadamente .

"Es una persona simpática , divertida tierna y gentil" A un Snape siempre lo distingue una lealtad a ultranza, mientras que un Lea es extremadamente peligroso cuando alguien ataca a las personas que ama. Juntar esas características hacía de la preadolescente una bomba de tiempo.

Damaris simplemente rió con amargura "No sé de donde sacaste eso, ni me interesa. Veremos si opinas lo mismo a la hora de la cena"

Con eso salió dejando a Sarah temblando de coraje. En la mesa de los profesores Marianne no podía comer y Snape miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw con aprensión.

Historia de la magia fue , como Damaris predijo, una grata siesta. Lo cual los dejó reconfortados para la clase de vuelo.

Era una linda mañana cuando los Ravenclaw bajaron para encontrarse con los Gryffindor., Todos esperaron a la salida del estadio de Quidditch por su profesora.

Puntualmente la puerta de la oficina se abrió y unas escobas levitaban, tras ellas una mujer joven –la mas joven del personal docente- les apuntaba con su varita.

"Buen día , clase"

"Buen día profesora" Dijeron los alumnos, a cierta Ravenclaw por poco se le escapa la palabra "mamá "

"Mi nombre es Marianne Snape y seré profesora de vuelo, aunque eso ya es obvio"

Sus estudiantes sonrieron

"Bien, ¿hay alguien aquí de familia muggle?"

Un chico de Ravenclaw y dos chicas de Gryffindor levantaron la mano

"muy bien" Marianne asintió "Sus nombres, por favor"

"Ethan Gregory"

"Rose Monroe"

"Doris McGregor"

"Muy bien. Entonces con ustedes tendré que poner especial atención porque supongo que nunca han estado cerca de una escoba voladora" Los chicos se ruborizaron "despreocúpense, es como andar en bicicleta" les guiño el ojo y dijo "Por favor, déjenlos junto a mi... Sarah.... Señor Melmoth y señorita Phifer? Tomen sus lugares en la formación

"¿Tu ya conocías a la profesora verdad? Susurró Danae en el oído de Sarah que solamente asintió, no quería decirle su parentesco no aun, su instinto se lo impedía.

Volar era algo divertido . Había una chica de Gryffindor que lo hacía particularmente bien. Sarah le aplaudió "Vuelas maravillosamente"

"gracias" se sonrojó "Mi primo me enseñó, el fue capitán del mejor equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en mucho tiempo, soy Tanya Wood y tu?"

"Sarah Snape"

"¿Como la profesora?"

"Mas bien como el maestro de pociones" Una risita escapó de los labios de Sarah "Cuéntame de tu primo, a mí me gusta mucho el Quidditch"

"Bueno, era el, Fred Y George Weasley, Angelina Jonson, Katie Bell Alicia Spinet y Harry Potter, imagínate , mi primo conoce al niño que vivi "

Sarah había escuchado el termino , pero nunca lo sintió tan cercano.

La clase de encantamientos con los Hufflepuff fue interesante. Como dijo Damaris, El profesor Flitwick hacía la clase muy entretenida cuando los de su casa estaban presentes.

"Lo primero que tenemos que desarrollar es la capacidad de levitar cosas..."

Sarah fue la primera en lograrlo. Ella lo hacía desde que tenía cinco años, cuando su padre empezó a enseñarle trucos sencillos, el ministerio de magia no percibe problemas cuando los menores hacen magia menor en una comunidad mágica, bajo la supervisión de un mago adulto.

"Muy bien señorita Snape" celebró Flitwick que ignoraba que su alumna era una experta en todo el programa de encantamientos de primer año.

Sarah no veía la hora que llegara la clase de pociones, tener a sus padres de maestros la llenaba de curiosidad, pero además necesitaba quitarse el mal sabor de boca que Damaris dejó con su comentario sobre el maestro de pociones.

Por su parte. Severus Snape temía esa hora, La clase podría ser placentera o un completo desastre. No había medias tintas, no con ese grupo. Ravenclaws y Slytherins juntos, no lograba determinar si Dumbledore intentaba consentirlo o ponerlo a prueba, lo estudiantes de su casa en abierta competencia con el grupo de su hija. ¿Cómo podría ser él mismo? Estaba inseguro de cómo actuar, para desgracia de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que lidiaron con un stressado profesor que les gritó para canalizar su energía.

Cuando la clase salió, Snape se quedó sentando contemplando el salón vacío. Para bien o para mal, ese calabozo albergaba muchos recuerdos para él. Humillaciones por parte de James Potter y Sirius Black, la primera vez que Electra lo tomó de la mano. La frustración de dar clases ahí cuando no tuvo el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La primer clase de Marianne, el lento y sutil proceso de enamoramiento de quien era su esposa. Verla andar por entre las bancas, preparar con maestría pociones.

Comenzaba a reconciliarse con su mazmorra, recordó que fue ahí también , donde descubrió que sería padre. No fue una linda manera, odiaba dar clases y ese día se sentía peor que nunca, nadie sabía que el había rescatado a su ex alumna de Azkaban, por lo tanto no podía llevarla a San Mungo y entonces hacía lo que podía aprovechando sus conocimientos de Sanador. Ya había curado algunas heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, había logrado reconquistarla y ya le había pedido matrimonio. Aunque sólo Dumbledore lo sabía.

Sin embargo , conforme se acercaba la fecha del matrimonio la salud de Marianne empeoraba, ya no comía, y vomitaba casi hasta deshidratarse. No había nada que la ayudara, lloraba por todo y se desmayaba con cierta frecuencia. Snape nunca lo admitió abiertamente , pero tenía miedo, un miedo terrible de perder a Marianne, y encima de todo odiaba tener que dejarla sola todo el santo día para estar en Hogwarts dando estúpidas clases de pociones.

Una mañana presa de la desesperación persuadió a Dumbledore para que le revelara la verdad a Madame Pomfrey y que fuera a verla. Sus pobres alumnos fueron víctimas del peor humor de Snape. Y esa tarde estaba solo en su mazmorra cuando Madame Pomfrey abrió de un portazo

"Tenemos que hablar, Severus Snape"

El imaginaba lo peor, en segundos se reprochó , aterrorizado, por dejar sola a Marianne, ¿había olvidado que era una mujer joven, enferma y débil gracias a una violación brutal? Pomfrey lo encaró y le dijo con brusquedad

"¿Tuviste relaciones con esa chica?"

Pero él era todo un caballero "Me niego a contestar eso"

Pomfrey no se inmutó "Tomaré eso como un sí , lo cual es bueno porque implica que ese hijo que espera es tuyo y no del monstruo que la violó, aunque para ser del violador no salen las cuentas." Sonrió triunfalmente al ver el rostro de Snape, que estaba en shock "Seré franca, me tranquiliza ver que tiene un anillo en su dedo y que se pensaban casar aun sin saber esto, parece que su cuerpo no sabe estar embarazado, así que debes cuidarla bien, seguirás mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y no te estoy preguntando. Dicho lo cual, felicidades"

Un beso en la mejilla lo sacó de sus recuerdos, Marianne lo abrazó y él simplemente sucumbió a las atenciones

"Supongo que estás nervioso, ya ví tu horario"

"Nervioso es poco, no puedo creer que estoy a media hora de darle clases a mi beb "

"A diez minutos cielo" Murmuró Marianne "Pero todo va a estar bien, alguien te va a ayudar" Señaló la luz verdosa de un cirio que estaba en su estante privado. El recuerdo de esa pérdida era doloroso, la prueba de que Sarah era un milagro.

La profesora salió por la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones. Snape salió a tomar aire fresco.

Minutos después los jóvenes de primer año de Slytherin y Ravenclaw entraron en la mazmorra. Sarah se sentó al frente. Estaba muy emocionada, se sentía realmente en casa , en un terreno muy conocido, cuántas veces no se había escondido bajo el escritorio de su padre para jugar o estar con él. La puerta se cerró de repente y los estudiantes guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Todos se veían asustados. El hombre que cerró la puerta vestía completamente de negro , su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y se veía grasiento. Era alto y avanzaba con paso firme infundiendo temor en sus jóvenes pupilos. Una estudiante, sin embargo lo veía con admiración y le concedía el porte gallardo de un príncipe. Por segunda vez en su vida una alumna lo miraba sonriendo.

"Nadie agitará sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase" Comenzó el profesor. Si bien sus labios habían pronunciado este discurso incontables veces, su voz era distinta, tranquila, con una nota escondida de dulzura. Mientras hablaba algunos alumnos lo veían con miedo, sobre todo los Ravenclaw, a lo largo del día habían escuchado cosas cada vez mas terribles sobre el maestro de pociones, no obstante, la alumna de la primerafila lo miraba fascinada, la verdad es que ardía en deseos de abrazarlo.

"Bien , alguien sabe el uso del jazmín y sus contraindicaciones?" Con eso Snape abrió la clase..

La mayoría de los alumnos intercambiaron miradas, Exactamente frente al escritorio del profesor , una alumna de cabello y ojos tan negros como él levantaba la mano Snape miró hacia otro lado de la clase, esperando que un Slytherin lo supiera. No tuvo éxito, se tornó y dijo "si , señorita Snape?

Sarah sonriente recitó "el jazmín tiene una energía de agua, se utiliza principalmente en pociones de amor aunque es muy útil en pociones para inducir sueños proféticos, también sirve en cocimientos para atraer la riqueza"

"Muy bien" Dijo el profesor tratando no sonar orgulloso, lo cual fue fácil cuando dijo a regañadientes "Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw"

Sarah sonrío y se sentó , Snape volvió a preguntar "Y que ocurre cuando mezclamos Jazmín a una cocción de sábila y polvo de escarabajos?"

Otra vez sólo la mano de Sarah se levantó "¿Nadie mas?"

De todas las preguntas que Snape hizo en ésa clase sólo su hija conocía las respuestas, lo hacía sentir intimidado, pero Sarah no podía evitarlo, ella creció con él, y desde que él le preparaba pociones para suplir la leche materna le dio toda esa información.. No quería gritarle a Sarah así que optó por ignorar su mano levantada y preguntar directamente a los alumnos.

Round uno...

Sarah Gwendolyn Snape es una mezcla bastante peligrosa y debe manejarse con extremo cuidado, si bien puede parecer dulce y educada, su temperamento es fuerte , es posesiva con las personas que ama, y no le gusta que subestimen su intelecto, así que su profesor de pociones haría bien en entender eso. Sentirse ignorada por ese hombre estaba agotando su paciencia, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que ella era la única con un padre experto en pociones?"

Mientras los demás alumnos estaban cada vez mas atemorizados e intimidados Sarah se puso de pie y dijo en un tono asombrosamente similar al que su profesor estaba utilizando

"¿Profesor Snape?"

Ahora Snape sabía que estaba en problemas.... con esfuerzo y al calor del momento logró ver a la chica frente a él como una estudiante de Ravenclaw y dijo en el mismo tono

"¿Señorita?"

"Yo sé la respuesta a lo que está preguntando y usted me está ignorando"

Caliope Stanley, una estudiante de Slytherin se percató de que los ojos de maestro y alumna eran idénticos, y ambos estaban en la misma actitud de desafío.

"La clase, señorita Snape, no es sólo para usted, y mientras estoy plenamente seguro de su amplio conocimiento en la materia, estoy seguro que usted puede notar como algunos de sus compañeros no tienen la misma suerte, mi trabajo es, cerciorarme de que ellos aprendan"

"Si esa es la cuestión, podía habérmelo explicado desde el principio ¿no cree? "

Los alumnos que contemplaban la lucha estaban sumamente concentrados. Incapaces de asociar la similitud de apellidos, ojos y tono de cabello, creían que Sarah había ido demasiado lejos , dudaban que saliera viva de ah

"Señorita, acaba de costarle cinco puntos a su casa, y se quedará castigada al final de la clase"

Sarah se sentó incrédula y bajó la mirada. El corazón de Snape se estremeció, pero sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás , para ella era su padre, pero en ese momento era un profesor y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hija le quitara su principal arma: el miedo que infundía a los estudiantes.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estuvo tranquilo el resto de la clase, Sarah hizo su poción en silencio evitando la mirada de todos, ahora su actitud era de toda una Lea, parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. Snape sabía perfectamente que esa era la reacción que seguiría en cuanto se quedaran solos, contaba con ella, el orgullo de los Snape la mantendría en control hasta terminar la clase, después su lado Lea la haría llorar probablemente hasta media noche, pero era necesario... si lo era, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable de verla así? Una ruda prueba para su paternidad? O peor ¿La confirmación de que esto no iba a funcionar?"

La poción de Sarah era impecable, no dejaba espacio para una crítica. En cuanto los demás estudiantes salieron el maestro de pociones cerró el salón y se tornó para mirar a una pequeña sentada en su pupitre con la mirada en el piso, su respiración un poco agitada. Le recordó tanto a Marianne, pocos sabían que años antes la vio llorar en el salón, antes incluso de que se involucraran sentimentalmente, su hermano Orestes le había enviado una lechuza reprimiéndola seriamente por algo que fue su otra hermana –Alyssa- quien lo hizo.

Avanzó hacia donde estaba Sarah en silencio, cuando estuvo cerca fue ella la que musitó entre sollozos

"Lo siento"

"Tienes que entender que en clase soy tu maestro, no tu padre" Dijo él notando como el llanto de Sarah iba in crescendo "Y como maestro me debes respeto, como padre puedes cuestionarme lo que quieras, lo sabes, pero no trates de hablarme igual en clase, porque pierdo el respeto de tus compañeros"

Sarah levantó la vista , sus ojitos mostraban profunda tristeza

"sólo quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí " dijo entre sollozos "Que vieras que soy buena estudiante, aunque no sea una Slytherin"

Snape sintió una puñalada en el pecho "¿querías demostrarme que eres mejor que una Slytherin?"

"Sé lo que piensas de los Gryffindor los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, " Prosiguió Sarah "Y todos los demás estudiantes dicen que odias a los que no son Slytherin"

Ya no pudo más, tomó a su hija por los brazos y la obligó a verlo a la cara

"Sarah, escúchame bien: Tengo motivos para tener un trato especial para los Slytherin , por una parte, al ser su jefe de casa debo tener mayor contacto con ellos que con los de otras casas, y por otra, "decir ese secreto le dolía , pero no tanto como ver a su hija creyéndose inferior por no ser algo que el sabía perfectamente no era y no quería que fuera

"Por otra parte, si yo no defiendo a los Slytherin, ¿quién lo hará? Tradicionalmente los catalogan de engreídos y gente que no es de fiar sólo porque .... "soltó un brazo de Sarah para agarrarse el antebrazo izquierdo "No importa, la mayoría son chicos con problemas en su casa e incomprendidos mientras que los Gryffindor son niños mimados y de familias amorosas, los Hufflepuff tienden a la mediocridad, no se esfuerzan , pero , Sarah.. Si quieres mi opinión la mejor casa es Ravenclaw, son personas habrientas de conocimiento, su juicio es justo y siempre saben como actuar, no son cobardes , ni egoístas, ni quieren jugar al héroe, mi Sarah, yo no podría odiar a los Ravenclaw por que el amor de mi vida es una de ellos , y ahora mi otro amor lo es.... no esperaba menos de ti, y sé que eres una excelente estudiante, he estado orgulloso de ti desde antes de que nacieras, pues libraste una batalla muy dura, una que no cualquiera libra"

"¿De que hablas?" dijo Sarah aun llorando, aunque mas tranquila

"Ves esa luz verde?" Señaló su vela

"Una lux perpetua, ha estado aquí desde siempre"

"es un recuerdo para tu hermana"

"la bebé que perdió mami"

"Exacto, el cuerpo de tu mami no sabe tener un bebé dentro, aunque su espíritu las ame, su cuerpo cree que son algo malo, que le hará daño y trata de sacarlos, pero tú eres fuerte y especial, luchaste y venciste, tu nacimiento nos hizo muy felices"

Aunque no dejaba de llorar sonreía débilmente , Snape la apretó contra su regazo y la dejó desahogarse, cuando un Lea llora, puede desbordar ríos, son hipersensibles, no hay medias tintas con ellos, son tan puros que sus emociones se exacerban fácilmente, pero son lindos y cuando lloran así, tan frágiles y vulnerables, hacen sentir a personas como Severus Snape que hay alguien que los necesita, le dan un sentido a su vida

Sarah se aferró a su padre y él la colmó de caricias y palabras de aliento, asegurándole que estaba orgulloso de ella.

Finalmente, Sarah se tranquilizó y Snape la raptó a la cocina, para que cenara algo, el llanto de un Lea va acompañado de anorexia.

Finalmente acompañó a Sarah a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Sabía que Sarah estaba aun triste, pero estaría bien.

En sus habitaciones Marianne danzaba de un lado a otro, cuando Snape abrió la puerta se lo comió a preguntas

"¿Qué pasó? Ninguno de los dos fue a cenar, salgo y no están , llego y no te veo,

El simplemente la abrazó y la calló con un beso

"haz creado a un monstruo?" dijo Marianne alzando la ceja

"Algo así, tuve a Hermione Granger en mi clase, pero con la actitud de Severus Snape"

"oops, una peligrosa combinación" sonrió la orgullosa madre

&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llueve diluvia, me pasé dias con bloqueo de escritor y ahorita me salió un choro de nueve páginas, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden su review!!

Cybergalletas!


	5. Carrera de obstaculos

Capítulo cinco :Carrera de obstáculos

El dormitorio de las chicas de Ravenclaw de primer año es tranquilo y confortable las camas están acomodadas muy separadas y encontradas para dar cierta intimidad a sus ocupantes, una de ellas está junto a la ventana, lo cual es un gran cambio para su ocupante. Sarah Gwendolyn Snape no está acostumbrada a eso, cuando no está en su casa , duerme en una micro mazmorra adaptada para ella.

Y particularmente en esa noche de tormenta torrencial extrañaba su mazmorra, los truenos cimbraban la torre y los rayos parecían caer sobre su cama. Sarah abrazó a Matka, pero no servía de mucho, incluso un trueno erizó –o así sintió Sarah- el peluche de su animalito. Miró alrededor, no entendía como las demás podían dormir, aunque claro que la única con la cama pegada a la ventana era ella..

Se refugió lo mas encogida posible en la cabecera, pero entonces el estruendo de los truenos era mas fuerte, no era buena idea dormir en esa cama, no cuando ella sabía que había otra mucho mejor en la escuela.

Con eso en mente Sarah se bajó de la cama, abrazada de matka y salió de la habitación. En la sala común un rayo la hizo brincar, pero se recuperó pronto y abandonó la habitación.

Iba descalza y eso le acentuó el frío, pero no se iba a regresar, sabía perfectamente lo que quería y nadie la iba a distraer, ni siquiera el riesgo de una gripa, bajó una escalera y dio

Vuelta por un pasillo.

Mala idea

Peeves estaba pintando el techo del lugar y dispuesto a llenar de tinta al próximo que pasara, cuando vio a Sarah corrió a su encuentro

"La niña mimada de papá ataca de nuevo? Infringiendo las normas desde ahorita?"

"Cállate Peeves" dijo Sarah molesta

"Me pregunto que diría "papi" si supiera que estás infringiendo las normas? "Peeves soltó una carcajada cuando vio a la niña palidecer "esa actitud es mas bien de Lupin, Black o Potter, y tu sabes lo que tu padre piensa de ellos, sobre todo de los Potter"

"Déjame en paz!"

"Hmm Sarah Lupin, Sarah Black Sarah Potter!"

"Sarah Potter, como Harry" Insistió Peeves

Por alguna extraña razón a Sarah no le molestó..... Libró el pasillo y por poco se estrella con Minerva McGonagall, pero escapo del peligro escondiéndose detrás de una armadura

"que cerca estuvo" musitó a matka . Un relámpago cayó dándole un aspecto terrorífico a las armaduras. Sarah salió corriendo despavorida.

En el pasillo cercano al gran comedor una ventana estaba abierta, por lo tanto la lluvia entraba a cantaros. Un trueno fue el cómplice perfecto, Sarah se asustó , no se fijó donde pisaba y cayó en un gran charco. Le dolía su tobillo, pero se levantó y siguió rumbo a la escalera. Desafortunadamente, gracias a la caída dejó una ruta trazada con agua que alertó a la señora Norris que inmediatamente fue por su amo.

"Maldita gata traidora" Gruñó Sara acelerando el paso, pero cada paso que daba con el pie izquierdo la hacía querer gritar de dolor. Los pasos de Flich se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, al igual que su voz.

"Hay un estudiante fuera de su cama cielo mio? ¿ Es cierto lo que dijo Peeves? ¿Tenemos que empezar de nuevo con otro rompe reglas como los Potter?"

"Me las vas a pagar estúpido polthergeist. Lamentarás el día que decidiste molestar a Sarah Gwendolyn Snape" El coraje hizo que Sarah temblara, ¿o quizá fue el frío?

Con trabajos bajó a las mazmorras su tobillo ahora estaba inflamado, estaba empapada , asustada y perseguida, matka también escurría. Pero ya sólo estaban a una escalera y un pasillo de su objetivo.

"no son horas de estar fuera de cama, Sarah Snape"

Justo lo que Sarah necesitaba en ese momento, un profesor atrapándola fuera de su casa, y no precisamente el profesor que iba a ver. Se volteó y miró al profesor Firenze con ojos de cachorrito

"Me siento mal"

"La enfermería está muy lejos de la mazmorra"

"Pero mi médico está en la mazmorra"

Firenze sonrió "Me recuerdas mucho a alguien, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ve con cuidado, Flich está buscando al alumno que está fuera de cama"

"gracias" dijo Sarah simplemente

Bajó la escalera tratando de no lastimarse, pero le costaba trabajo, cada paso le dolía mas. Finalmente lo logró, estaba en las mazmorras, pese a ser la parte mas lúgubre del castillo para Sarah era la que la hacía sentirse mas segura, pasó por el salón de pociones directo y la oficina del jefe de Slytherin y llegó a una puerta que estaba escondida, trató de abrirla sin éxito

El miedo , la frustración, el dolor, el cansancio fueron suficientes para que Sarah pudiera hacer magia sin varita .

Dentro de su habitación, Severus Snape se separó de su esposa, se vistió rápidamente tomó su varita y se puso en posición de guardia al escuchar alguien forzando su puerta... siempre cerraba su habitación con un hechizo poderoso, en realidad por eso la puerta era invisible para todos.

Bajó la varita cuando vio a su hija empapada, con el rostro descompuesto y los ojos llorosos... ambos se quedaron petrificados mirándose uno al otro sin saber que hacer, por un lado Sarah temía que la iban a regañar por faltar a las normas de la escuela, sería lo que culminaría su noche, Snape por su parte no entendía que pasaba que hacía que su hija que debería disfrutar de una mullida cama en la sala común de Ravenclaw estaba frente a él en estado lamentable

Es en estos casos cuando una madre es indispensable

"Sarah?! Oh por Dios, estás empapada!" Marianne simplemente se cubrió con una bata y corrió al encuentro de su hija "que pasó?"

Entre los brazos de su madre que la arrastraba a su baño privado y sintiendo la mirada de su padre Sarah de repente se sintió estúpida, ya era grande, era estudiante de Hogwarts, no podía actuar como una niña...

"Sarah?" Preguntó esta vez Snape

"Me asustó la tormenta" Admitió ella entre avergonzada y molesta consigo misma Marianne sacó una pijama seca y una muda de ropa interior del armario de Sarah, que aun no había vaciado por completo., súper mamá secó a matka con un movimiento de Varita, mientras Snape desapareció de la habitación

"¿Está enojado conmigo papi?" Sarah cada vez mas se convencía de que era una mala idea

Marianne se concentró en su marido y sacudió la cabeza "no, no está enojado"

"y tú? Mami?"

"Por supuesto que no!" Marianne se derritió ante los ojos de cachorrito de Sarah y la abraz

Sarah se dejó mimar y le dijo a su madre "Me duele mi patita"

"No tienes patas, tienes pies" Dijo Snape mientras entraba de regreso en la habitación.

"si tu quieres tener pies adelante" respondió Sarah "a mi me gusta mas como suena la palabra "patita" "

Snape sonrió y Sarah se sintió relajada . Su padre se aproximó y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama y revisarle su pie, le dio un toque con la varita y le puso una compresa de algo que al parecer fue a su oficina por el. El alivio era inmediato.

"gracias papi" suspir

"Lo que me gustaría saber es como te lastimaste" Dijo su padre

"Me caí cuando venía para acá, Peeves me estaba molestando, corrí y pisé mi camisón" dijo ella con la misma de su padre "Ya verá ese maldito polthergeist "

"Sarah" su madre comenzó , pero Snape le suplicó con la mirada que no dijera nada, sabia que su hija infringió las normas, sin embargo, cierta satisfacción lo invadía de tener a su pequeña con ellos Afortunadamente no llegó cinco minutos antes...

Sarah abrazó a su padre y se quedó profundamente dormida entre el y su madre. Marianne besó las mejillas de su esposo e hija y musitó en su oído

"Pronto sabrás lo que es lidiar con un Shamagin adolescente..... sospecho que por eso mi madre nos abandonó y mi padre falleci

"No digas eso, Marianne" respondió Snape extendiendo un brazo para acariciarla "No puede ser tan malo, y tu padre te amaba"

"Ahora dices eso, te preguntaré mas tarde" Besó su mano y se acurrucó junto a ellos para dormir también.

Estaba mal , pero Snape se sentía feliz de tener a sus mujeres contra él, y mas de sentir que Hogwarts aun no le arrebataba el amor de Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&

Si si ya sé que está cortito, lo que pasa es que tengo ideas como para otros dos capítulos mas, pero no quiero mezclarlas porque se vería muy mal, espero les haya gustado y les diré que tengo una idea extraña pero que garantiza la segunda parte de "**Deconstructing"**

Gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejando review, prometo actualizar pronto, pero tengo que hacer algo con los "**_amores perros_**"

**Meilin...** ya no aguanto la curiosidad, por qué la "tonks del volante"?

**Ana María** "Y Sara? aquí no ha dejado un solo review, y eso que ella es la culpable jaja

**Cybergalletitas**


	6. El error de Flitwick

Capítulo seis: El error de Flitwick

La casa Ravenclaw se caracteriza por tener estudiantes inteligentes, con hambre de conocimiento, juiciosos, respetuosos, tranquilos. La vida de Filius Flitwick como jefe de casa siempre ha sido tranquila , nunca ha tenido alumnos por problemas serios en su escritorio.

Siempre hay una primera vez.

Frente a él tenía dos alumnas, de primero y tercer año, ambas de su casa, una de ellas con una cortada en la mejilla , la ropa manchada de lodo y pústulas en las piernas, la otra se veía entre furiosa y asustada. Pero el mas asustado era el propio Flitwick... esto no se veía nada, nada bien...

"Señorita Abercromie , que sucedió?"

"Esta salvaje empezó, profesor"

"Tu empezaste" La chica levantó la varita

"Señorita Snape!" Chilló el profesor

"Lo siento" Sarah bajó la varita. Se veía tranquila, hasta indefensa, pequeñita . Nadie podría pensar que ella era responsable de las heridas de la compañera mayor que estaba a su lado.

Flitwick la miró, se veía tan tierna, tan dulce. Damaris Abercromie se quejó, intuyendo cierta debilidad hacia Sarah por parte de su jefe de casa "Me atacó delante de todos"

"yo te advertí" Dijo Sarah con el tono patentado Snape marca registrada en su voz .

Flitwick brincó, hasta ahora sólo había visto el lado Lea de su alumna, incluso pensó que podría manejarla, comenzaba a sentirse mas a gusto e inclusive a experimentar cierto orgullo por tener a una versión de Hermione Granger en su clase, ahora sin embargo el lado Snape de Sarah se hacía patente.... lo que le recordaba que tendría que lidiar con el profesor de pociones en el papel de Padre de familia.... y no le gustaba NADA la idea. Como buen Ravenclaw Pensó en lo que podría hacer, y determinó que si tenía que involucrar a Snape lo mejor sería tener una buena base sobre lo ocurrido... y sólo había una forma de lograrlo.

Se levantó y con su varita conjuró una vasija, Sarah sabía lo que era, pero aparentemente Damaris no pues pegó un grito de terror cuando Flitwick le acercó la varita a la sien, se levantó y tiró al profesor en el proceso

"Gallina" espetó Sarah "Puede sacarlo de mi cabeza , profesor, no tengo NADA que ocultar" su voz estaba llena de veneno.

Flitwick se enderezó y prosiguió entonces a extraer el recuerdo de Sarah y depositarlo en el pensadero.

El gran comedor. Sarah estaba sentada comiendo cuando Damaris entró hablando pestes de Snape

"Estúpido viejo amargado. No sé como sigue en esta escuela, deberían despedirlo"

"¿De quien hablas?" Preguntó Abigail

"De Snape , ¿de quien mas?"

Sarah se puso tensa, Abigail trató de advertirle a su hermana, pero Damaris estaba demasiado ocupada despotricando contra Snape como para poner atención

"Imbécil, no puedo creer que me castigara"

"Algo le hiciste" dijo Sarah sin levantar la vista

"Por supuesto que algo le hice!" Espetó Damaris "Ser Ravenclaw, el estúpido viejo se lo toma como una gran ofensa"

"No es cierto, "los ojos de Sarah refulgían "El profesor Snape no tiene nada en contra de los Ravenclaw"

"¿Tu dices eso? Dice Abigail que a ti te castigó en la primer clase"

"si bueno" Sarah se ruborizó "Me lo merecía"

"no te engañes niña, EL viejo ese está amargado y nos odia a todos, a menos, claro , que seas Slytherin, en cuyo te tolera, e incluso puede ser amable"

"El es amable y justo"

"Insisto, no se de que Severus Snape hablas, pero el que da pociones aquí es una alimaña , un viejo amargado al que le hace falta una buena noche de sexo, aunque dudo que haya alguien dispuesto a eso con el"

"La profesora de vuelo es su esposa" Dijo Danae, y miró a Sarah, cuyo rostro estaba poniéndose del color de la leche agria

"Pobre vieja" Espetó Damaris "Seguro está igual que él"

"Damaris...." Dijo Abigail prudentemente "NO creo que sea buena idea hablar así de ... de los maestros aqu

"NO pasa nada, además ni quien me contradiga a no ser tu amiguita, todos los demás estamos de acuerdo" con eso se levantó.

Sarah corrió tras ella y le dijo "Damaris"

Ésta se volvió "si, dime"

"No vuelvas a hablar mal de los Snape"

Mientras que Damaris era una chica alta y robusta, Sarah era de consistencia menudita, se veía aun mas chiquita de su edad.

"JA!" La risa fue estruendosa mientras Damaris se acercó y arrinconó a Sarah al pie de la escalera

"Mira niña, no se que clase de amor malsano te inspira ese idiota, si tu estás enamorada de él no es mi problema, pero no me vas a venir a decir que tengo o no que decir"

"no estoy enamorada de él, eso sería enfermizo, pero no quiero volver a oír que lo insultas o te arrepentirás"

"¿que me vas a hacer? ¿Acusarme con Snape?"

"Podría, pero no tengo porque ofenderlo repitiéndole todas las sandeces que dices de él" Sarah no se dejó intimidar ni un segundo

"Pues tendrías que acusar a toda la escuela, pero no cambia nada, Snape seguirá siendo el mismo mediocre amargado que se desquita de nosotros porque no puede ser maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y por algo no puede, estúpido incompetente, o quizá fue mortífago, no me extrañaría, es una mala persona"

"TE LO ADVETÏ!" Sarah estaba temblando sacó su varita y era tal su emoción que con sólo levantarla cortó la mejilla de su compañerita

"Niña estúpida" Damaris estaba furiosa, para entonces las niñas de primer año se acercaron "Rictusempra" Gritó Damaris al tiempo que Sarah dijo "Protego"

Después Sarah gritó otro conjuro para que Damaris se llenara de pústulas, y cerrara su boca, pero con el coraje lo pronunció mal y sólo sus piernas sufrieron ese efecto , Damaris estaba sorprendida de que Sarah supiera ese conjuro.

Abigail suspiró "Damaris, te presento a Sarah SNAPE" sabía que no podía tomar partido, Ella había aprendido a reconocer los gestos del maestro de pociones en su compañera "hija del profesor Snape "

"Ah, eso lo explica, "dijo Damaris mirando a Sarah con desprecio "Siempre pensé que la hija de Snape debería ser una mimada Slytherin, veo que el sombrero también se equivoca a veces"

Sarah empuñó con fuerza su varita y fue así como aparecieron mas cortadas en el cuerpo de Damaris y segundos después Flitwick entró en escena.

Flitwick miró a ambas alumnas, Sarah había sido provocada, pero no podía perder el control así suspir

Bueno, ambas estarán castigadas

"Pero yo no hice nada mas que defenderme" Protestó Damaris

"Tu provocaste a Sarah, Damaris"

"Exacto!"

"Sarah, tu mas que nadie debes saber que no puedes perder el control así "repuso Flitwick "Dudo que a tu padre le guste saber que estas iniciando peleas por ahí "Lo logró , Sarah se puso pálida

"Bueno, naturalmente mandaré una nota a tus padres, Damaris, y hablaré con los tuyos, Sarah"

Sarah sintió una presión muy dolorosa en la parte de atrás de sus ojos, y unas lagrimitas hicieron un esfuerzo por salir, pero no lo lograron gracias a que su orgullo las detuvo. No le daría el gusto a Damaris de mostrar debilidad.

Salieron cada una por su lado, Sarah corrió a su rincón favorito y se dispuso a escribir una carta a sus tíos

"_Queridisimos dementes:_

_Estos días han sido terribles, los estudiantes son muy crueles con mi papi, eso es muy triste, no lo entiendo._

_Odio la lluvia, hace unos días hubo una tormenta terrible , me avergüenza decirlo, pero me dio mucho miedo, tuve que bajar a ver a mis papis, lo cual fue muy difícil, el estúpido Peeves me estaba molestando, le dio el pitazo a Filch, me caí y Firenze me vio, ¿por qué no se puede andar libremente por el castillo si se supone que es el lugar mas seguro del Reino Unido? Por cierto, Moony , le debes una a Peeves , me dijo Sarah Lupin.._

_Lo peor es que me acabo de pelear con una compañera de tercer año, no salió bien el hechizo de pústulas, Tulius, creo que mezclé el italiano con el portugués, mándamelo por escrito, aunque creo que no sobreviviré, Flitwick me amenazó con decirle a papi..._

_Si no sobrevivo, les digo que los quiero mucho... naaaaaah no creo que papi me haga algo muy malo o sí, en realidad creo que es mas dura mami, así que todo depende de a quien le vaya Flitwick con el chisme..._

_Otra cosa que me preocupa es que me he sentido muy rara últimamente, no sé que me pasa... acepto sugerencias._

_Ah, si , se me olvidaba, Moony Moony?! Ya no tengo chocolate!"_

_Un beso enorme a ambos y préndanme una vela_

_Gwen"_

Terminó su carta y fue a la lechucería, escogió una lechucita pequeña y la envió. Salía y se topó con la señora Norris, resistió la tentación de patearla..

Mientras ella escribía la carta, Flitwick estaba impaciente en su oficina, finalmente llamaron a la puerta.

"adelante" dijo con voz firme.

Severus Snape se adentró en la oficina, el rostro serio, pero tranquilo "¿Me llamaste, Fillius?"

"si, pasa, tenemos que hablar, Severus"

Snape levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba "¿Pasa algo?"

"Pues... si, es sobre Sarah"

Inmediatamente la expresión de Snape cambió "¿Qué tiene mi hija?"

"Nada, es sólo que.."

"¿Qué?"

"Tuvo una .... riña con una chica de tercer año"

"Sarah... ¿está bien?"

"Oh si, están bien las dos, Poppy se hizo cargo de las lesiones"

La quijada de Snape estaba tensa "¿Qué le hicieron a Sarah que Pomfrey tenga que curar?"

"Oh no, Severus , Sarah salió ilesa, fue su compañerita quien requirió atención médica, Sarah es una bruja muy poderosa para su edad"

Al maestro de pociones le costó mucho trabajo ocultar su orgullo

"No estoy acostumbrado a ver peleas entre mis estudiantes "

"No quiero ser padre sobre protector , pero estoy seguro que mi hija no pudo iniciar algo as

"Pues... ella atacó a su compañera, pero reconozco que fue provocada" Flitwick suspiró "No es fácil decirte esto, Severus.."

"Pero..."

"Pero se pelearon por ti, su compañerita estaba muy molesta contigo, y pues Sarah te defendi

Las emociones encontradas se aglutinaron en el pecho de Snape, orgullo, gratitud, preocupación y culpa, si bien sabía que había ganado otra batalla contra Hogwarts

No le gustaba pensar que su hija se vio obligada a defenderlo, no debía ponerla en esa posición.

"Entiendo" dijo escuetamente

"tendrás que hablar con ella, por supuesto que será castigada"

"hablaré con ella, y con mi esposa, no es necesario que le digas nada"

"Por supuesto" Flitwick pensó que había ido demasiado lejos y se arrepintió pensando que había puesto a Sarah en peligro

"Y me gustaría que cumpliera su castigo conmigo, si no te molesta, después de todo soy profesor"

Ahora si Flitwick estaba seguro de que Sarah estaba en peligro pero no pudo negarle eso a Snape

"Por supuesto, confío en que no harás daño a tu hija, sólo le impondrás disciplina"

"Así es" asintió Snape , hizo una reverencia y salió en busca de Sarah.

Veinte minutos después El Profesor Flitwick estaba en la oficina del Director

"¿Pasa Algo , Fillius?"

"Pues , creo que acabo de hacer algo muy malo"

"Tonterías" sonrió Dumbledore, "¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Supiste de la "riña estudiantil supongo"

"Por supuesto, Sarah es una mezcla de fuego"

"Eso no es el punto, regañé a ambas y las castigué "Dijo Flitwick haciendo un ademán de impaciencia

"hiciste bien"

"Escribí a los padres de Damaris Abercromie"

"Recibiremos un Howler para desayunar, pero cumpliste el procedimiento"

"Le dije a Severus lo que hizo Sarah"

"Severus es su padre"

"Exacto, pero temo que se le pase la mano imponiendo la disciplina a Sarah"

"¿Le dijiste también a Marianne?" Preguntó el director

"no, y ahora creo que debí decirle a ella y no a Snape, sabes el carácter que tiene, pobrecita niña, Snape me pidió que no la importunara que el hablaría con ella"

"Por supuesto, "dijo Dumbledore con aire divertido... "Sarah estará bien, te lo garantizo, cumpliste tu deber"

Abajo Sarah suspiró después de enviar la lechuza cuando escuchó una voz

"La estaba buscando, Señorita Snape"

Sarah giró sobre sus talones con la vista en el cielo "Hola papi"

"Sigame por favor" Dijo Snape sin mencionar palabra hasta que llegaron a su oficina, donde cerró la puerta antes de hablar

"Me dijo el profesor Flitwick lo que ocurri

Los ojitos de Sarah empezaban a temblar de miedo

"No lo puedo creer , Sarah" Dijo su padre muy serio

"Papi, lo siento yo.."

"Me he esforzado por darte una buena educación" interrumpió Snape muy serio

"Si papi, perdóname"

"Es que no es posible, Sarah, ¿Cómo pudiste mezclar el portugués con el italiano? El hechizo hubiera sido mucho mas efectivo si lo hubieras dicho en un solo idioma" Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios y Sarah sonrió también

"La culpa es de Tulius, que me lo enseñó al revés" saltó al regazo de su padre

"Le pedí a Flitwick que cumplas tu castigo conmigo, deberás aprender bien ese hechizo en esa semana" Sonrió Snape apartándole el cabello de la cara

"Si papi" Sarah se sintió mas unida a él.

"Y no le digas nada a mami, tienes suerte de que estaba en su oficina"

"Si papi, gracias" Se acurrucó con él dejándose que le besara la frente.

&&&&&&

Bueno, este estuvo larguito para compensar, espero les haya gustado, tengo planeado algo muy

"especial" para Severus jejeje.

Dedicado a todos pero en especial a Ichan que está enfermita ¡aliviate pronto!!

Cybergalletitas!


	7. Un enemigo peor que Voldemort

Capítulo siete: un enemigo peor que Voldemort

Era una mañana tranquila , Severus Snape despertó se aseó y salió al gran comedor, Marianne aun dormía, pero estaba bien, después de todo ella no era jefe de casa, no tenía que supervisar ciertas tareas.

Finalmente la señora Snape hizo acto de presencia en el gran comedor, Por debajo de la mesa Snape le entregó una margarita mientras murmuró "buen día cielo, luces hermosa " sus labios apenas se movieron.

"Gracias" La señora Snape se sonrojó. A estas alturas del partido era normal que ellos charlaran durante el desayuno, pero lo hacía como Hagrid y Flitwick o Dumbledore y Sinistra, nadie podría tacharlos de pareja romántica.

La mirada de Snape se tornó preocupada mientras miraba la mesa de Ravenclaw, faltaba alguien ahí, lo que no le preocuparía, si no se tratara de su hija..

"Pasa algo, cielo?" Preguntó Marianne, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle recibió una lechuza "disculpa" Se levantó sin decir nada mas y salió del gran comedor.

NO había mucho que Snape pudiera hacer, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero no sabía que.

Llegó la hora de clase con el grupo de Sarah. Snape salió a su oficina para recoger los ensayos que había corregido, cuando llegó Sarah y sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, su hija estaba pálida, lo que acentuaba el parecido entre ellos, pero al menos Sarah tenía la nariz de Marianne, como todos le hacían el favor de recordar, parecía que había llorado. Pero Snape sabía que no era momento de preguntar que pasaba así que se enfocó en la clase

"El día de hoy comenzaremos a elaborar el filtro purificador, es una solución muy útil para limpiar las varitas y las manchas difíciles, corrosiva si no se prepara ni se usa con cuidado, las instrucciones "agitó la varita "en el pizarrón, los ingredientes" movió de nuevo la varita "En el armario. Comiencen , ya"

Durante las clases como siempre su costumbre era ir revisando las pociones de todos, cuando llegó a donde Sarah Y Danae estaban trabajando Se recargó sutilmente en Sarah, hijo de tigre , pintito, con la misma sutileza Sarah se apartó de él. Desconcertado , el maestro de pociones contempló la poción de ambas alumnas y dijo "señorita Phifer, debe esperar tres minutos y agregar cinco onzas de bilis de armadillo mezclada con sándalo, señorita Snape, su trabajo está impecable.

Sarah ni siquiera le contestó, se mantuvo tensa con la mirada en el suelo. Snape se sintió profundamente herido, pero no lo reflejó.

A la hora de la comida su ojo entrenado no se apartó de Sarah que no quería comer, se veía triste , enferma, lo que era extraño pues Sarah era - pese a su gestación y lactancia tan accidentados - una niña muy sana. Marianne sin embargo estaba muy tranquila platicando con el profesor Flitwick

"No veo ningún motivo por el cual no se pueda, las condiciones son óptimas"

"Oh querida , no sabes lo feliz que me haces, desde que tu jugabas el equipo de Ravenclaw no ha podido vencer al de Slytherin"

"Podemos apostar entonces?"

"Claro, si el profesor Snape está dispuesto" Se tornó a su marido "¿Severus?"

Snape estaba ausente "Perdón?"

"Dice el profesor Flitwick que si estás dispuesto a apostar con nosotros en el próximo partido de Quidditch, contra nosotros mas bien"

"Depende, si no tengo que apostar lo mismo con ambos"

"OH Por favor no!" Dumbledore intervino con aire jovial "Todos sabemos las apuestas que haces con Marianne

Hubo una carcajada general en la mesa de profesores.

"Una cena en Hogsmeade conmigo, en cuanto a Marianne, pueden apostar lo mismo de siempre"

Pero Marianne pudo percatarse de que algo molestaba a su marido "¿Severus , pasa algo?"

"Sarah, está muy extraña, no se me acercó, de hecho me evit

"quiere ser una alumna mas" dijo Marianne en tono conciliador

"Marianne," Snape estaba exasperado "Conozco a mi hija, no es eso"

La señora Snape se veía herida, pero se controló "De acuerdo, hablaré con ella" Y sin dar tiempo a réplica se levantó y fue a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, Sarah y ella abandonaron el gran comedor instantes después

"Necesitas la tarde libre , Severus?" Dijo Dumbledore mirando a McGonagall "Parece que irritaste a dos Lea"

Snape reprimió un gruñido, después de todo el director tenía razón,

Aproximadamente media hora mas tarde tocó en la oficina de la profesora de vuelo. "Puedo pasar?"

Marianne lo miró y suspiró "Por supuesto"

Con paso firme Snape se acercó hasta donde ella estaba sentada, se encuclilló y dijo "Lo lamento, no quise implicar eso, tu eres una excelente madre" Besó la mano de su esposa que se ruborizó "no, no es eso..." Le acarició el cabello

"Entonces que es?"

"Nada, descuida"

"Marianne, cariño, prometimos que entre nosotros no habría secretos."

"NO, pero.."

"Pero que?"

"Me avergüenza decir esto"

"No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada conmigo y lo sabes, soy tu marido, y siempre he tratado de ser tu mejor amigo, cierto, no siempre lo he logrado, pero..."

Ella sonrió "A veces me siento fuera de lugar, es como si Sarah y tu formarán un pequeño mundo del que yo no soy parte, ni seré sin importar cuanto me esfuerce" sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido que la hacía verse adorable a los ojos de Snape

"que? No, no , no, Marianne, si amo tanto a esa niña es por es hija tuya y mía, quizá me he esforzado tanto en ser un buen padre que olvidé demostrarte, y te puedo asegurar que Sarah te ama"

Marianne asintió "Lo sé, y sé también que por regla general las Lea somos las niñas de papi , no me hagas caso" , lo jaló para ella y ambos compusieron una imagen bizarra , Snape en las piernas de ella acariciando su cabello

"Lista para la apuesta? "Preguntó con una mirada pícara

"Hmm" asintió Marianne "Doble"

"El equipo de Ravenclaw no tiene oportunidad contra el de Slytherin así que no es muy astuto de tu parte, pero como me beneficia, acepto"

"Piense lo que quiera profesor" sonrió Marianne "Me tengo que ir a clase"

Snape se quedó en la oficina de Marianne, se percató que olvidó preguntarle por Sarah, un olvido intencional considerando la charla que tuvieron. Estaba cavilando eso cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Era Sarah

"Mami tengo que..." se paró en seco "Ah, hola papá" inmediatamente bajó la vista y se quedó en la puerta

Papá? "Pensó Snape desconcertado, para Sarah no había medias tintas, o lo llamaba "papi" o "Severus"

"Pasa hija, mami está en clase, pero si puedo ayudarte"

"NO" El tono fue un poco mas violento de lo que Sarah quería "Tu no, quiero a mi mami, compermiso" y salió corriendo

En un minuto Snape supo perfectamente a lo que se refería Marianne minutos antes, algo le pasaba a su hija, y no era él a quien había recurrido, peor aun, parecía que no podía soportar verlo. El dolor era mucho, la preocupación era mas , pero aun mas era el temor de perder el cariño de Sarah.

Rápidamente se puso a pensar en que podía haber hecho para que Sarah se comportara así, no le había gritado en clase, ni la había ignorado, le había cumplido todas sus promesas, incluso había tratado un poco mejor a Damaris Abercromie, luego de darle un castigo lento y doloroso por supuesto...

Cuando salió de la oficina madre e hija platicaban mientras paseaban por los jardines, la visión, a ojos de Snape, era celestial, eran parecidas, pero distintas, Marianne aun era muy joven y lucia impresionantemente bella, Sarah por su parte, había sacado lo mejor de ambos, y ahora ambas sonreían y Sarah abrazaba a su madre.

Decidió alcanzarlas.; llegó por detrás y les dijo "Puedo acompañarlas?"

Sarah se puso pálida y soltó a su madre "En realidad yo tengo tarea, hasta luego" Salió corriendo

Huelga decir como se sintió Snape, aunque Marianne sonreía y se mostraba enternecida "Ay Sarah"

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Snape protest

Marianne tomó su brazo "tranquilízate, no pasa nada"

Al día siguiente Snape encontró a su hija en el pasillo "buen día Sarah"

"Hola" dijo ésta tímidamente y salió de ahí huyendo.

LA sensación era cada vez mas molesta, el maestro de pociones se sentía muy frustrado, llevaba días sin recibir un beso de su hija, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia, menos aun que lo ignoraran o que le huyeran. Comenzó a temer que Sarah había descubierto su pasado como mortífago, y que le inspiraba temor. El podía explicarlo, siempre fue el espía, Dumbledore y Marianne podrían respaldarlo, claro que el corazón de su hija era frágil, y algunas cosas hacían daño permanente.

Hablando de daño permanente....

"Señorita Powell" Snape la retiró a tiempo , pero su rostro estaba quemado, Hildegard Powell, era la versión femenina de Neville Longbotton , hija de una familia de magos de Sangre Limpia, casi tan aristócrata como la Malfoy.

Con un movimiento de Varita, EL desastre se neutralizó, Snape puso una solución en el rostro de su alumna antes de decir "Desafortunadamente no tengo la solución para su , ojo, Clase, terminada, llevaré a la señorita Powell a la enfermería"

Al llegar se tornó más pálido de lo habitual , en una cama estaba Sarah , se veía adolorida, , molesta

"Puedo ayudarle , profesor Snape?"

"Hildegard Powell" dijo éste sin apartar la vista de Sarah "Explosión de la poción estimulante, no tengo solución de fénix para su ojo"

"Entiendo, Venga señorita Powell, por aqu

Con cautela, Snape se acercó a donde estaba Sarah "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasó?"

Sarah se volteó para darle la espalda y acurrucarse en posición fetal "estoy bien, sólo me dolió el estómago en clase de McGonagall"

Con sus largos dedos acarició el cabello de Sarah y la sintió retorcerse, no disfrutaba las caricias, y eso al maestro de pociones un dolor insoportable y familiar, lo cual no lo reconfortaba en lo mas mínimo

"Porque no me fuiste a ver?"

"Porque no, "espetó Sarah en un tono muy extraño "Estabas en clase y no tengo porque interrumpirte"

Pomfrey regresó "La señorita Powell esta fuera de peligro, y Sarah se puede ir cuando guste

"gracias" dijo Ella enderezándose

"te acompaño Sarah" su padre salió corriendo tras ella lo que hizo que la pequeña acelerara el paso

"Sarah espérame"

"No puedo, te veo luego"

Alguien no pudo dormir esa noche, Severus Snape se sentó en su cama para pensar. Desde que Marianne lo rechazó no se sentía así de miserable.

Marianne despertó al no sentirlo en la cama "¿Severus?"

El se volvió "Marianne, ¿tu sabes que tiene Sarah?"

Ella asintió "Si, lo sé, pero prometí no decirte, sin embargo prometí no decirte nada" Se fue hacia él y lo abrazó "Perdóname, me dio tanto gusto que Sarah quisiera estar conmigo, que no me dí cuenta de lo mucho que esto te lastima, no puedo romper mi promesa , pero te prometo que mañana a primera hora hablaré con Sarah"

Y así , Marianne se pasó toda la noche consolando a su esposo.

Antes de desayunar Marianne jalo a Sarah a los jardines, una vez frente al lago le dijo

"Tu papi se siente terrible"

"Yo también" dijo Sarah "Me siento mal por como lo he tratado, pero me da penita con él, me siento.... mal, sucia"

"no tienes por qué avergonzarte"

"Fácil para ti decirlo"

"Yo duermo con él"

"El no es tu papi" retó Sarah

"Buen punto, "admitió Marianne "de todos modos debes hablar con él, su corazón está totalmente roto, y la única forma de arreglarlo es decirle la verdad, dile

"no, tú..."

"Debes ser honesta y acercarte a él, explícale, lo entenderá , te lo prometo"

"Tu" La obstinación de ambos padres se juntaba en Sarah

"Sarah, quien es la del problema con papi"

"yo"

"entonces dile"

"tu"

"Me rindo..." Marianne se levantó "Espera aqu

Cuando Snape se iba a sentar en la mesa Marianne lo jaló fuera del gran comedor

"Tu hija te está esperando , pero antes de que puedas verla tengo que ser yo quien te explique su comportamiento"

"Por favor "Snape estaba ansioso "Alguien le hizo algo, por mi culpa?"

"no"

"¡escuchó algún rumor?"

"no"

"¿Qué le pasa entonces, que le hice?" los ojos de Snape denotaban desesperación

"tu nada cielo, nadie le hizo nada..." Marianne suspiró "esto va a ser difícil" Tomó a su esposo de la mano y también lo guió afuera.

"Sarah está enfrentándose a cambios propios de su edad, y está aprendiendo a asimilarlos, en este momento siente mas ... "afinidad" hacia mi por ser su madre, y se siente sucia y avergonzada cuando te ve, no la culpo, es extraño hasta para mí, y eso que soy su madre"

Un gran signo de interrogación se dibujó en el maestro de las sutilezas , provocado por la negación

"Severus" Esta vez Marianne fue al grano "Tu hija está teniendo su primer menstruación, y siente vergüenza de estar contigo, "

Una cubetada de agua fría hubiera sido mas amigable que esa noticia..... todo cobró sentido, y Snape perdió el habla

"exacto, ahora" Marianne conjuró una canasta con comida "Arréglenlo con un pic nic" Lo besó y entró a desayunar

Snape se acercó a Sarah, ambos tenían ojos llorosos, el acarició su cabello y ella lo abrazó con fuerza "Perdóname papi , no quise lastimarte"

Las mujeres Shamagin son un desastre hormonal y mas le valdría tenerlo muy presente..

"Hagamos un trato," dijo dulcemente "en esos días no te forzaré a nada, pero tampoco salgas huyendo, me duele que te alejes y te extraño mucho, es algo natural de lo que no tienes que avergonzarte, ya lo hemos hablado"

"Y prometimos no volverlo a hacer"

"YO prometí, no tu, y si quieres puedo escucharte"

"No te enojes, pero me siento mas cómoda hablando con mami al respecto"

"Estás en todo tu derecho, en realidad eso me parece bien"

De repente Sarah empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente

"¿De que te ríes?" Snape levantó una ceja

"es luna llena, así que Moony está en sus días también"

"Sarah... esa comparación es...." Snape mejor empezó a reír, reconfortaba saber que libraron ese escollo ..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A partir de ahora creo que serán momentos memorables de TODO el tiempo que Sarah está en Hogwats, para poder meter otras cosillas por ahi

Gracias a quienes lo siguen y dejan review, espero que les guste este capítulo, a poco no es un enemigo peor que Moldie Voldie? a mi si ni ganas de acercarme a mi papá en esos dias EW!

Cybergalletitas


	8. un regalo excepcional

Una disculpa pero es que me quedé sin trabajo y prometí no escribir hasta tener otro trabajo y luego cuando entré al nuevo trabajo ya no pude escribir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un regalo Excepcional..

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sarah, las cosas en Hogwarts no iban mal, pero ella tampoco podía decir que iban bien, se sentía prisionera, la pequeña hija del maestro de pociones podía andar por todo el castillo. Una Ravenclaw de primer año no, su acceso estaba restringido a las aulas, su sala común, la biblioteca y el gran comedor. Una Ravenclaw de primer año que además era hija del maestro de pociones estaba obligada a ser un ejemplo de disciplina.

La frustración no era precisamente algo que Sarah podía manejar, se desahogaba escribiendo incontables cartas a sus tíos, cartas que no le contestaban, lo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Y no podía dar el mas mínimo paso sin que Peeves la persiguiera

"Vaya, vaya, la pequeña Snapy tratando de infringir la ley...."

"Sólo voy a la cocina, Peeves, no me molestes"

"Las alumnas no tienen permitido visitar las cocinas , ¿sabías? Claro que la pequeña Snapy ha de pensar que puede andar por el castillo porque papi la protege , ¿no? Me pregunto que dirá papi de que su hija se comporte como los Potter"

Y esa escena se repetía por doquier....

Una tediosa tarde cercana a su cumpleaños, Sarah decidió estudiar en el jardín, ya se había resignado a ser una niña solitaria, el hecho de apellidarse Snape hacía que sus compañeros desconfiaran. Suspiró y comenzó a leer cuando un ruido captó su atención.

Tras un árbol se distinguía un silueta, y ella percibía cierta esencia agradable y familiar en el ambiente. Se incorporó y encaminó hacia la sombra.

"Moony, Moony ,Moony" Brincó a los brazos de Remus Lupin que la estrechó feliz.

"Como has crecido , Gwen . Casi no te reconozco"

"Es tu culpa" Reprochó Sarah "Desde que entré a Hogwarts me abandonaste"

"no te abandoné" su padrino meneó la cabeza mientras Sarah hurgaba en su túnica en busca de chocolate "Sólo que estábamos de viaje, pero todo está bien ahora" besó su frente.

"Si bueno, y donde está tu marido?"

"¿Me hablaste?" Tulius apareció tras ella "estaba con tu madre... la muy ingenua todavía cree que las Appleby Arrows pueden ganarle al "Pride de Portree" "

"Ninguno de los dos tiene nada que hacer junto a las Magpies si me pides mi opinión" Sarah le enseñó la lengua a su tío

"Nunca entenderé esa pasión por el Quidditch" Lupin suspiró "Bueno, a lo que venimos , te tenemos un regalito... hecho por nosotros con mucho, mucho amor"

Sarah entró días después a la oficina de su padre muy seria

"Profesor? ¿Está ocupado?"

Snape sabía que algo traía su hija entre manos para tratarlo así "No señorita, puede pasar"

La mirada de Sarah se encendió con un brillo muy pícaro, capaz de seducir por completo a su padre, que no lograba entender de donde venía, ni Marianne ni él lo tenían.

"necesito un libro" Dijo Sarah muy seria "de la biblioteca"

"Pues solicítalo, Sarah" Snape no entendía que clase de libro

"no , papi, necesito un libro de la sección prohibida"

Snape levantó una ceja "Puedo saber para que?"

Sarah se levantó, avanzó a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de sus padres, cuando se cercioró que su madre no podía oírla, regresó y dijo "Descubrí la forma de hacer pagar a ese poltegheist ya me tiene harta... siempre espiándome, siempre buscando la forma de meterme en problemas.. me la debe desde la tormenta"

Severus Snape agradeció haber sido espía y ser un experto en oclumancia, pues sabía que debía actuar como un padre responsable, sin importar cuanto deseaba mostrarle a su hija el orgullo que le invadía al ver que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ganarse respeto

"¿Y tu plan es?" preguntó con la ceja levantada

A toda acción corresponde una reacción igual pero en sentido opuesto... Sarah Gwendolyn Snape levantó la ceja en el mismo gesto

"¿Habla el maestro de pociones o mi papi?"

"¿Importa eso?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Sarah lo hizo sonar como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo "Mientras que a mi papi le puedo contar todo, no soy tan estúpida como para decirle algo a un profesor que me estoy exponiendo a un castigo"

"¿Castigo o expulsión?" El rostro de Snape cada vez mas serio

"Castigo solamente, aunque Filch podría amarme después de eso" Sarah se puso pensativa, un rictus serio contrastaba con una pícara mirada, una mezcla de sus padres que podía derretir a cualquiera. Y por supuesto que alguien susceptible de ser seducido así, mas. Severus Snape estaba a punto de aceptar su derrota

¿Qué libro necesita para su proyecto, Señorita Snape?"

"Flores y hongos de las cordilleras : ¿Castigo o bendición?"

EL maestro de pociones se pasó un delgado dedo por sus labios, pensando... la flora de las altas montañas tenía efectos alucinógenos muy peligrosos, sin mencionar venenos.... pero su uso con un polthergeist .. la curiosidad científica lo estaba matando... ¿Qué sabía una criatura menor de edad que él ignoraba? Sacó su varita grito "Accio!" y de su armario privado número tres ubicado en su alcoba voló su propio ejemplar

Sarah tenía la boca abierta "Papi no sabía que tenías ese libro"

"Vaya, algo de mí que mi espía no sabe" respondió el con sorna "Reconforta saber que aun soy un enigma"

"No durará mucho" Sarah hizo un ademán de impaciencia y luego soltó una carcajada.

Por tres días padre e hija trabajaron en una poción súper secreta compartiendo responsabilidades y aprendiendo uno del otro, Sarah preguntaba, Snape respondía y entre los dos llegaban a una conclusión.

Lo que Snape aun no lograba entender era cómo pensaba su hija utilizar dicha poción.

Repasando mentalmente los ingredientes mientras se alistaba para dormir , su esposa irrumpió en la habitación.

"Me preocupan Tulius y Remus, tuvieron que huir de nuevo, Umbridge aprobó el artículo 12 de la ley para la legislación de las criaturas mágicas

"¿Debo entender que a tu hermano se le olvidó vacunar a su mascota?"

"ja, ja" Marianne dio una leve nalgada a su marido "Además me están preguntando muy insistentemente por Sarah, que si no ha hecho alguna travesura memorable, si no la he castigado severamente, que si tú y ella están bien... me pregunto si Sarah se habrá quejado de m

Una chispa de comprensión invadió a Snape: los dementes también estaban implicados en el plan de Sarah, ¿acaso su hija tenía cualidades de veela para que todos los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies? Se tornó a Marianne y la abrazó "Eres una excelente madre y Sarah te adora, eres justa, pero la respetas y le demuestras tu amor aun cuando la reprendes... seguro están pensando comprarle algo muy costoso y no quieren que objetemos al respecto, ya lo han hecho, desde el unicornio hasta la casa de muñecas con hechizo integrado para encoger y meterte a jugar, ¿Recuerdas?"

Un suspiro y una sonrisa fue su respuesta "Tienes razón, probablemente es eso" Un beso fue todo lo necesario para que ambos olvidaran la situación.

A la mañana siguiente había gran algarabía en el gran comedor, un barullo que no lograban entender... al final de la puerta Argus Filch esbozaba una inusitada sonrisa, no se le veía tan feliz desde que Dolores Umbridge le autorizara a azotar estudiantes 13 años atrás.

Snape y su esposa no tardaron mucho en averiguar el por qué: en el salón de los trofeos flotaba una esfera psicodélica . Dentro de ella Peeves estaba atrapado, no se oía lo que decía, pero cada que profería un insulto la esfera empequeñecía, encogiéndose el también.

Una semana pasó Peeves encerrado en la burbuja, una semana en la que nadie se explicaba que fue lo que pasó, ni quien perpetró el "crimen" pero quien hubiera sido se convirtió en héroe . Cuando por fin Peeves fue liberado tan misteriosamente como lo atraparon, no dijo nada y se comportó con toda la cordialidad de la que era capaz..

Snape se encontraba calificando tareas cuando Dumbledore llegó a su oficina

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Adelante , director"

Dumbledore se sentó "Continúa , yo sólo me serviré té "Dumbledore sonreía apaciblemente "interesante fenómeno lo de Peeves, no crees?"

"Si.." Contestó Snape fingiendo indiferencia

"quien iba a recordar las propiedades del hongo amarillo de la montaña para atrapar el plasma "

"Cierto" el maestro de pociones sabía a donde se encaminaba la charla y no le hacía gracia

"bueno, supongo que como maestro de pociones tienes motivos de orgullo" guiñó el ojo y salió..

no pasó un minuto cuando Sarah salió de la habitación de su padre "ya se fue?"

"Ya" suspiró su padre "Pero estuvo cerca, te aseguro que lo sabe"

"Lo siento papi, no quería meterte en problemas" Sarah hizo un pucherito "Por eso no lo hice en tu noche de guardia"

"Lo que mas me sorprende es la precisión.. como es que lograste que nadie te viera?"

Sarah sacó un trozo de pergamino... Snape comenzó a sospechar

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

EL pergamino se llenó de trazos hasta convertirse en otro mapa del merodeador

"¿Cómo se atreve Lupin a darte el mapa de Potter?" temblaba de ira por el hecho de que su hija tuviera algo que le pertenecía a Harry Potter , por mas intentos que hacía no lograba olvidar lo que vió cuando ella era una bebé pequeñita.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Harry Potter en esto?" Preguntó Sarah

Fue cuando Snape observó lo que decía la cabecera del mapa

"Lo señores Moony y Loony por Moony en un intento desesperado de mitigar el dolor de dos Lea y arriesgando sus vidas si los comandos paternales lo descubren presentan

"El mapa del merodeador versión 5.0"

PS: Moony es un genio, pero Loony lo es mas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si,  estuvo parco,  a mi tampoco me convenció, pero no podía mezclar la aparicion de Draco Malfoy en escena con esto , además Sarah empezará a descubrir a HArry , gracias por su paciencia,  y perdón


	9. Sangre limpia viene a casarse

Sangre limpia viene a casarse..

Draco Malfoy es un hombre joven, heredero de una considerable fortuna, descendiente de dos de las familias de sangre limpia mas respetadas: Los Malfoy y Los Black.. Tiene el porte de los Malfoy, la elegancia de los Black, es altanero, seguro de sí mismo. Es un Malfoy.

Ser un Malfoy tiene sus ventajas, pero también tiene obligaciones que se deben cumplir al pie de la letra, una de ellas , por ejemplo, es asegurar que no haya una gota de sangre sucia en la estirpe (Y por supuesto asegurarse de que continúe la estirpe). Ese sagrado deber no puede suprimirse en pro de trivialidades como el amor. Es importante buscar a una candidata digna de hacerla la esposa de un Malfoy, alguien que sepa llevarlo con dignidad, y que pueda engendrar niños Sangre limpia.

Y precisamente es el momento que atraviesa Draco Malfoy, joven heredero que comienza a manejar la fortuna familiar junto con su padre, guapo, rico , elegante, lo mas cercano a un príncipe. Sin embargo nadie había logrado ganar su corazón o su intelecto, ninguna mujer cumplía las altas expectativas que se requieren para ser la esposa de un Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, pese a ser sangre limpia y venerarlo, era fea y aburrida, desgarbada.... Ginny Weasley por supuesto que NO era la opción. En realidad, el tenía en mente a la elegida desde tiempo atrás, no sólo le garantizaba algunos años mas de libertad, sino que poseía las cualidades que él buscaba : heredera de dos familias de sangre limpia, una de ellas guardiana de las tradiciones mas antiguas de la magia. Su madre aun joven y bella, extranjera y distinguida, de sangre limpia. Su padre respetado profesor de Hogwarts, jefe de la casa que pertenecieron todos los Malfoy : Slytherin. La chica , aunque niña, ya despuntaba como una jovencita distinguida talentosa, dulce, amable. Su nombre : Sarah Gwendolyn Snape

Pretextando basura burocrática Lucius y Draco Malfoy entraron en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería . Era sábado y muchos de los estudiantes se hallaban en Hogsmeade. Bajo un árbol , sin embargo , una linda chica de ojos negros y tez pálida estaba sentada leyendo . Su grácil figura denotaba cierta majestad que hipnotizaba a quien la contemplara.

"¿Quién iba a imaginar que alguien tan.... poco agraciado como Snape podría engendrar algo tan sublime?" Dijo Lucius ante la visión de la jovencita "Claro que en mucho ayudó la madre, supongo que el filtro amoroso empleado por él fue muy poderoso"

Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, padre e hijo se encaminaron al árbol, deteniéndose a pocos metros de la chica

"Hola" saludó Draco

Sarah levantó la vista mirando a ambos, con educada sonrisa saludó a los Malfoy poniéndose de pie

"Buen día"

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa "Un placer, ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar al profesor Snape?"

"está en su oficina"

"¿Eres su hija?"

"Así es" Los ojos de Sarah refulgían de orgullo

"Mucho gusto" Draco le estrechó la mano "Draco Malfoy"

"Sarah Snape" dijo esta.

Una de las cosas que tenía Sarah en común con su madre es el don de la empatía que poseían. Pudo percatarse de la dinámica de la relación entre padre e hijo y no pudo mas que sentir una infinita compasión por ellos, fundada no sólo en la magnifica relación entre ella y sus padres , sino en un legítimo deseo de ver feliz a las personas y de ayudar a que los demás mantengan los ojos en lo es realmente valioso.

"Quizá la señorita sea tan amable de guiarnos hasta las habitaciones de su padre, Draco" La voz de Lucius era seductora como siempre, pero su mirada era tan fría y penetrante como Sarah la recordaba. Le produjo incluso el mismo escalofrío y el mismo deseo de correr a los siempre protectores brazos de su padre, así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en levantarse y decir "Con gusto, síganme"

Con educación pero con presuroso andar Sarah condujo a los Malfoy por los pasillos. Padre e hijo observaban con beneplácito la graciosa silueta entre niña y mujer que con majestuosidad avanzaba reprimiendo el ansia de correr.

Tanto Lucius como Draco veían en Sarah el potencial para cumplir con las expectativas que buscaban en una mujer para desposar un Malfoy, y mientras Lucius pensaba que valdría la pena esperar , Draco era lo que deseaba, buscaba divertirse un poco, pasear, disfrutar de la libertad y el dinero que su familia poseía, pero era precisamente su familia quien lo urgía a comprometerse. Sarah era, por tanto la mejor opción, La familia Snape podía presumir de no contar en mas de 9 generaciones con una gota siquiera de sangre híbrida. Y gracias a Alyssa, mortífaga hermana de Marianne , Lucius sabía que los Lea nunca en su vida habían estado ligados a muggles, mas importante aún Enzo Pescetti y Domenica Lea. Padres de Marianne, eran destacados magos en Italia y Francia. Cortejando a Sarah desde ahora Draco podría no sólo moldearla y educarla desde ya a ser como el deseaba que fuera, también tenía garantizados algunos años de libertad pues no era bien visto que una bruja se casara sin haber terminado su instrucción en Hogwarts.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que mucho tiempo atrás Sarah había elegido al compañero de su vida, lo cual no es de reprocharse tomando en cuenta que la propia señorita Snape no tenía conocimiento de ello, era algo muy íntimo que se manifestaría en el momento adecuado y no antes.

Sarah tocó la puerta , sus manos temblaban en contraste con su seguro semblante . Cuando del otro lado la voz de su padre dijo "Adelante" todos sus temores terminaron, se tornó hacia los Malfoy y dijo con voz agradable y educada "Esperen un segundo, los anunciar

Lucius y Draco sonrieron ampliamente , una vez que Sarah desapareció tras la puerta Lucius comentó a su unigénito. "Bueno, Draco, reconozco que me enorgullece lo acertado de tu elección, conozco bien a Severus Snape y me agrada ver lo que los genes de su joven esposa hicieron en esa niña, sólo espero que ninguno de mis nietos herede su nariz, por lo demás, él es de los pocos magos que aun saben valorar la limpieza de sangre y la dignidad de un hechicero."

"Gracias padre" respondió Draco emocionado "Sugiero que aun no digamos nada, recuerda el incidente de la librería, Snape parece ser un padre celoso, no hay prisa, hagámosle ver el honor que implica que me interese Sarah, él entenderá ."

Mientras ellos acordaban su plan de "apartado" dentro de la mazmorra Sarah corrió a los brazos de su padre "Papi "dijo sin mas abrazándolo con fuerza

Snape se percató de las emociones que invadían a su hija a quien estrechó entre sus brazos tratando de calmarla "que te pasa, pequeña?" Exclamó preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabello "¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?"

"No en realidad" Admitió Sarah "Draco Malfoy y su papá vienen a buscarte"

"¿Draco Malfoy?" Inquirió Snape "¿Y eso porque te altera?"

"Su vibra es extraña, agresiva, prepotente, siento que me consideran peor que un objeto"

"ay pequeñita" Besó su coronilla "No te preocupes, yo me encargo que se den cuenta que están frente a una princesita, hazlos pasar y ve con tu mami, se siente un poco molesta"

Así lo hizo Sarah,

Lucius fue el primero en saludar cordialmente "Un placer de volvernos a ver, Severus"

Snape sólo asintió estrechándole la mano "Lucius" se tornó a Draco "Draco, un verdadero orgullo ver que pones en alto el nombre Malfoy y el Slytherin"

"Gracias profesor" Draco sonreía con una admiración que no era nada fingida, desde siempre el joven Malfoy sintió un profundo respeto e incluso cariño por su maestro de pociones, disfrutaba en especial la forma en que este trataba a Harry Potter en sus años de estudiante.

"Puedo saber a que se debe el honor de su visita?" Inquirió Snape

"Por supuesto" sonrió Malfoy padre "Venimos a hacer nuestro donativo a Hogwarts del año, y a solicitar tu ayuda para re fundar la sociedad de ex alumnos de Slytherin que tantas satisfacciones nos dio a ti y a mí.

Snape sonrió , para él la sociedad de ex alumnos de Slytherin fue el error mas grave cometido en su vida. Sobre todo cuando de una inocente sociedad de ex alumnos se convirtió en una banda de criminales y finalmente en el ejército de mortífagos, cierto que él había aceptado fungir de espía desde que Voldemort reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, pero eso no era consuelo cuando varias veces su esposa e incluso su hija estuvieron en peligro de muerte.

"Que tienen en mente?" Preguntó con perspicacia

"Algo muy parecido a lo que fue en un principio" Dijo Lucius Malfoy como si fuera lo mas normal "Tu sabes, reuniones, eventos, patrocinio del equipo de Quidditch de la casa, Draco coordinaría todo, quizá hasta podría trabajar en conjunto con tu hija... Sarah"

Bajo la mesa Snape cerró un enérgico puño alrededor de su varita, adivinaba las intenciones de ambos y si bien tenía cierta estimación y agradecimiento para con ellos, no les entregaría su mayor tesoro , Sin mencionar el hecho de que para el Sarah seguía siendo la bebé que pusieron entre sus brazos cuando nació y que dentro de mucho, mucho , MUCHO tiempo enfrentaría un destino que el trataba de olvidar.

"Estoy seguro que Sarah no le será de ninguna ayuda a Draco, Lucius" dijo educadamente "pero buscaré una estudiante que pueda y esté dispuesta a colaborar con él"

"Profesor, no permita que por la edad subestime a su hija" dijo Draco suplicante "estoy seguro que podremos trabajar juntos espléndidamente, resulta obvio que es una chica muy madura"

Con infinito orgullo el maestro de pociones respondió "No son las cualidades de mi hija las que hacen que no te pueda ayudar , Draco. "sonrió a su ex alumno "Es sólo un pequeño detalle que hoy, por ser Sábado, no pudiste observar, los genes de Marianne fueron mas fuertes , Sarah es una Ravenclaw. "

Resultaba evidente que ninguno de los Malfoy consideró remotamente esa posibilidad , pero no llegaron a ser quienes eran por nada, el objetivo principal era asegurar las constantes visitas de Draco a Hogwarts, el buscaría la manera de entablar amistad con Sarah.

"Comprendo, entonces confío en que tu encontrarás a la alumna indicada para auxiliar a mi hijo" Lucius estaba aun sonriente y seguro de si mismo

La visita concluyó y los Malfoy estaban seguros de que su plan iba por muy buen camino, sonrientes abandonaron el colegio.

El tiempo que duró la visita , Sarah y Marianne estuvieron en amena plática relacionada con el Quidditch

"Estas bromeando mamita, como fue que nunca ganaste el campeonato como estudiante?"

"Bueno, como estudiante sí lo gané, le dí el campeonato a la casa Giallaluce de mi escuela en Italia, aquí la verdad no tuve tiempo, y aunque lo hubiera tenido con Potter de buscador y los Weasley de golpeadores... "

"No me digas que el famoso Harry Potter es de tu edad" De repente a Sarah la conversación se le hizo mas interesante

"No, es mas joven, pero no mucho, el jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor, mira aquí está su foto"

"guau!" Sarah se sorprendió al ver al joven niño que vivió en una foto , mas aun le sorprendió el lugar en el que se hallaba

La fotografía mostraba al niño que vivió con Hermione Granger abrazándolo tras ellos los gemelos Weasley festejaban, y mas atrás junto a un gigantesco rosal, Remus Lupin sonreía con ella –Sarah- en brazos, la pequeña aun no cumplía un año y en la foto abrazaba a su padrino efusivamente

"es la casa" dijo Sarah aun no salía de su asombro ante el familiar escenario

"así es" asintió Marianne "Harry Potter pasó unos meses en la casa con nosotros cuando aun estudiaba en Hogwarts, tu padre le daba clases y tu eras una bebé.

Habiendo superado el asombro inicial, algo mas llamó la atención de Sarah, esta vez una oleada de ira acentuó sus rasgos Snape mientras preguntaba haciendo una mueca de desprecio "y esa que lo abraza quien es?"

Para sorpresa de Sarah , su madre rompió en una sonora carcajada

"Mamá" protestó la joven "¿de que te ríes?"

"De nada, olvídalo" prosiguió Marianne que sabía no podía explicarle a su hija el motivo de su risa, y es que desde bebé rechazó por completo a Hermione, pero ahora por fin logró entender el porqué "es Hermione Granger, ella y Ron Weasley eran los mejores amigos de Potter en la escuela, supongo que aun lo son"

"Ah" exclamó Sarah sin poder disimular su disgusto

"Sólo espero no tener frente a mí a la siguiente Edén" suspiró Marianne guardando la fotografía

"NO quiero ser grosero, pero siempre que ese nombre es pronunciado, la paz de mi hogar es violentamente rota, así que agradecería no se vuelva a mencionar más" Snape interrumpió a sus amadas mujeres. Previniendo un desastre abrazó y besó tiernamente a su Marianne mientras Sarah los miraba complacida. El mundo no se derrumbaría jamás mientras sus padres se amaran, ese amor era el que sustentaba el universo a sus ojos.

Suspiró mientras los observaba besarse , preguntándose por primera vez si ahí afuera , perdido en algún rincón, viviendo quizá insólitas aventuras se encontraba su Severus Snape... una cosa era segura, no se trataba de Draco Malfoy, la mirada que cautivaría su alma debía ser cristalina, hermosa. Su mente se remontó a los hermosos ojos verdes de la portada de un libro, ojos cristalinos y honestos que -ahora sabía- pertenecían a Harry Potter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, ahora no me tardé, sólo puedo adelantar que el título del siguiente capítulo está entre estos dos "Potter Timberlake" y "Tiziano Potter" :D Espero que este les haya gustado, ya saben las intenciones de Draco y a las que piensen que es mucha la diferencia de edades les recuerdo que Draco es de la edad de Harry, que Tulius es como13 años menor que REmus y Marianne tambien es mas joven que Severus

Cybergalletitas!


	10. Dos mujeres en la casa parte 1

Dos mujeres en la casa

"¿Es una broma?" Fue lo primero que pudo decir Severus Snape cuando supo la noticia.

Ojoloco Moody, quien llevaba varios años impartiendo la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba enfermo de gravedad. Por tal motivo requería hospitalización inminente.

Pero lo que al maestro de pociones realmente había consternado no era el estado físico del afamado auror, sino la persona que interinamente se haría cargo de sus clases.

"No, Severus" fue la cortés respuesta del director "Anoche le pregunté y aceptó feliz, será refrescante"

El maestro de pociones parpadeó, su rostro se tornaba aun más pálido "¿Puedo preguntar porque no puedo hacerme cargo de esas clases , ni siquiera de forma interina?"

"La respuesta es sencilla, eres jefe de casa, tienes clases de pociones, y ... bueno, digamos que me gustaría que prestaras más atención a tu familia"

"¿Qué?" la respuesta retumbó en sus oídos como un insulto, el podía ser amargado con todos , pero su esposa y su hija siempre desde que llegaron a su vida fueron la prioridad¿con que cara el director insinuaba que las había descuidado?

Como adivinando sus pensamientos –o quizá tras haberlos "leído"- Dumbledore dijo pacificadoramente "no me mal interpretes, Severus. Sé que eres un hombre respetable con tu familia, sin embargo, mi instinto dice que algo no está del todo bien, he visto a Marianne decaída, cuando da clases, y sé que si alguien la conoce lo suficiente como para informarme lo que le ocurre y tomar cartas en el asunto eres tú "

Snape pasó de la indignación al desconcierto en segundos, a su parecer, su esposa era la misma de siempre, con la misma energía para regañarlo a él o a su hija –y en la mayoría de los casos a ambos- si hacían algo indebido.

"Está bien, pero ahora que lo menciona, director, mi preocupación es como padre de familia, mi hija va a tomar esa clase... no puedo evitar querer que se la imparta alguien con la capacidad suficiente

"Sabes de los conocimientos de" comenzó el director, pero Snape perdió el control por unos instantes y lo interrumpió

"¡Oh, por favor! Eso no significa nada, Debería haber llamado a Lupin!" El mismo se detuvo, estupefacto ante las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Dumbledore no pudo reprimir una carcajada

"Lupin, como ya sabes, está viviendo en Italia, huyendo de la nueva ley del ministerio contra hombres lobo, por otra parte... tengo la ligera impresión de que tu hija Sarahél y tu juntos serían mucho peor que Sirius , James Y los gemelos Weasley juntos"

El preocupado padre se quedó frío ante tal afirmación, no sabía si indignarse o admitir que el sabio director estaba en lo cierto, no porque no le gustara convivir con su hija, finalmente a través de ella vivía un Hogwarts como lo deseaba de adolescente, pero no quería admitir que podría pasar momentos agradables con el último merodeador vivo.

"Anda, Severus. Ve a dormir, Te garantizo que la educación de tu hija está asegurada, además, Sarah encontrara que tiene demasiado en común con"

"BUENAS NOCHES" dijo Snape furioso, Dumbledore pensaría elogiar a Sarah, pero a los ojos de su amoroso padre, estaba a punto de insultar a la criatura mas hermosa sobre la tierra ante tal comparación

En uno de los corredores el maestro de pociones se encontró con una sorpresa, un pescado pequeño que por poco pisa... Con ademán molesto se acercó a una oscura columna y dijo con tono sarcástico

"¿Tratando de atrapar a la Señora Norris otra vez? Debería restar puntos de Ravenclaw por eso"

En el mismo tono ácido una voz le respondió oculta en las sombras

"En realidad es una trampa para leones de Gryffindor, parte de un experimento para estudiar a tan fascinante especie, pero adelante , profesor haga lo que juzgue pertinente"

El rostro del profesor adoptó una actitud retadora "Lo que creo conveniente es llevarme a estudiantes insolentes y torturarlos hasta que confiesen sus verdaderos planes"

"Nah, eso dice Filch y no le resulta" dijo la voz y rió

"Ya , en serio¿qué haces Sarah? Para que el pescado?"

"Para llamar tu atención, y quizá después lo convierta en un peluche para decorar a matka"

La voz de Snape se convirtió inmediatamente en cálida y preocupada "¿Pasa algo?"

"Si, " admitió su hija saliendo de las sombras y mirándolo con sus mismos ojos negros e insondables "estoy preocupada, escuché que el profesor Moody está enfermo, no sé, yo lo estimo mucho, es raro, pero conmigo siempre ha sido amable"

Snape abrazó a su hija

"Despreocúpate, Sarah, San Mungo es un excelente hospital, y el viejo Moody es un luchador incansable, no se rendirá tan fácilmente"

Sarah se acurrucó bajo la capa de su padre "Quizá comió algo en mal estado, Mami estaba indispuesta hace un par de días, creo que deberían ver como están las cocinas"

Snape se paró en seco "Marianne que?"

Sarah se encogió de hombros "hace un par de días estaba algo indispuesta..."

"Y por que no me dijiste nada!"

"Por que mami dijo que no había de que preocuparse y no quería que exageraras" Se disculpó la adolescente

Pero había algo que Sarah no sabía, y que lo perturbaba...

"Lo siento cariño, hablamos después" Dijo y corrió en dirección a sus habitaciones

Por primera vez en su vida, Sarah Gwendolyn Snape se enfrentó al abandono de su padre, en esa aparentemente insignificante acción, su pureza le permitió entrever que algo estaba cambiando en su relación con su padre, y su instinto la prevenía de que no era bueno.

Por su parte Snape llegó a encontrar a su esposa dormida en posición fetal, hacía años que no pasaba eso, normalmente ella era la primera en levantarse y la última en recostarse, se recostó con ella como protegiéndola, la luna iluminaba su bello y aun joven rostro, y el creyó entrever algo que lo llenaba de felicidad y terror.

A la mañana siguiente Sarah lucía demacrada, sus ojos estaban rojos e inflamados, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin no lo notara, estaba tratando de hablar con la profesora de vuelo en medio de la algarabía del desayuno, pues había una nueva figura que se haría cargo de las clases de Moody

Dumbledore se puso de pie y anunció a los alumnos "Debido al estado de salud del profesor Alastor Moody la señorita Hermione Granger se hará cargo de sus clases hasta nuevo aviso"

Sarah sintió una ira renovada hacía la adolescente que abrazaba en su casa al niño que vivió, y ella fue la receptora de la frustración de la noche anterior.

LA primer clase que la señorita Snape recibiría esa mañana era precisamente Defensa contra las artes oscuras, asignatura en la que su padre y sus tíos la tenían perfectamente aleccionada.

La profesora Granger hizo acto de presencia, lucía una túnica sencilla, su largo y desordenado cabello caía sobre sus hombros.

"Buen día clase" Saludó jovialmente.

Desde su tradicional asiento al frente del escritorio , una gélida y despectiva mirada taladraba a Hermione, no tuvo que buscar mucho, esos ojos le resultaban muy conocidos, así que al pasar lista supo exactamente quien era la hija de su otrora profesor de pociones.

Toda la clase Sarah estuvo luchando por reprimir el deseo de levantarse y salir , había algo en Hermione que la llevaba instintivamente a rechazarla, estaba molesta, una molestia que iba mas allá del tedio de la clase impartida por alguien que demostraba saberse de memoria la teoría, pero –a diferencia del profesor titular- jamás había puesto sus conocimientos en práctica.

Por otro lado sus padres actuaban extrañamente. Antes del incidente de la noche anterior, su padre, estaba tenso y su madre, que era el pilar de su vida, la sólida base de su mundo, se hallaba indispuesta y ausente, algo le preocupaba, ya no le prestaba atención, o a su padre, se veía ausente y se apartaba de todos encerrándose en su oficina durante los descansos o sentada en un rincón casi oculto cercano al lago.

Snape también lo notó, eso lo inquietaba , lo peor de todo era intuir la causa de tal conducta , motivo por el cual el experimentaba la misma intranquilidad y se declaraba incapaz de actuar al respecto.

Durante tres días Sarah no tuvo contacto con sus padres, puesto que ya no tomaba vuelo, y aun no tenía clase de pociones, pero tampoco ellos habían estado cerca en los pasillos, ni siquiera en la noche. Mejor... Sarah estaba un poco resentida, pero sobre todo preocupada...así que una noche mientras hacía el ensayo que la profesora Granger les pidióésta entró en la biblioteca

"Señoritas Phifer y Snape" se dirigió A Sarah y Danae "Dudo que Madame Pince esté de acuerdo con que se queden aquí hasta tarde

Danae que recordaba que ella había sido amiga desde siempre del famoso Harry Potter le pidió que les platicara de Harry

"Bueno, el es un buen hombre, ha sufrido mucho, es un gran auror"

"Es cierto que usted es su novia, profesora Granger?" Preguntó Danae

Los ojos de Sarah se encendieron con rabia, una rabia tan extraña e inexplicable para ella que se extinguió ante el desconcierto que esta conciencia le produjo.

"no" sonrió Hermione "no soy novia de Harry, sólo somos buenos amigos, hemos compartido demasiado tiempo juntos, demasiadas cosas" un suspiro nostálgico impregnó el ambiente.

"Si me disculpan , me retiro" Sarah necesitaba aire fresco, revisó su calendario, no era hormonal¿que pasaba? Normalmente charlaría con sus padres, bajó corriendo a sus habitaciones, abrió la puerta y vio a su padre con la piel mas cetrina que de costumbre

"Sarah" fue el seco saludo "Debes ir a tus habitaciones, hablaremos mas tarde"

"Pero..." Se escuchó un ruido extraño en el cuarto de baño

"Después" Snape utilizó para con su hija el mismo tono cortante que utilizaba con el resto del mundo, exactamente el mismo que lo convertía en el maestro amargado y grosero que todos odiaban.

Subió a la sala común de Ravenclaw furiosa. No entendía nada, pero sabía que su padre no tenía porque tratarla así. Rápidamente sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta a sus tios.

LA mañana siguiente , Snape aguardaba el momento de tener clase con el grupo de su hija, podría charlar con ella y explicarle el episodio de la noche anterior, pero para su sorpresa, Sarah no llegó a su clase.

En medio de un total desconcierto transcurrió la clase de pociones, cuando por fin terminó dijo con tono amenazador

"Señorita Phifer , quedese por favor"

A Danae no le sorprendió, su conciencia estaba tranquila, seguro el profesor quería saber de Sarah, la respuesta era lo que la angustiaba. Como supuso , era el deseo de su profesor.

"Sarah está castigada en la oficina del profesor Flitwick, señor"

"Que?"

"Tuvo una discusión con la profesora Granger, fue muy feo, hacía mucho que no veía a Sarah perder el control así"

Snape no mas y salió rumbo a la oficina de Flitwick.

Afuera en los jardines Sarah sollozaba oculta en las raices del sauce boxeador. Draco Malfoy la encontró sin problema, sus negros ojos estaban empapados de llanto y el joven heredero tomó eso como señal para acercarse

"Sarah¿te encuentras bien?" Se sentó "¿Cómo hiciste que se detuviera?"

"Mi padrino Remus me enseñó" respondió Sarah tratando de contener el llanto "vengo aquí para pensar, para estar sola"

"Lamento interrumpirte, es sólo que noté que estabas llorando y no comprendo que puede perturbar a una criatura tan hermosa como tu" Le ofreció su pañuelo

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé" admitió Sarah "Algo me dice que las cosas no están bien, estoy perdiendo el control y acabo de insultar a una profesora, ni siquiera sé porque me cae tan mal la tal Granger"

"¿Hermione Granger?" Inquirió Draco

"Ajá...! Sarah reprimió un sollozo

"Porque es un sangresucia que se siente superior a todos , cuando lo único que tiene es un conocimiento neurótico sobre temas de magia que no logra comprender cabalmente, ni siquiera ha estado en un combate, salvo detrás de san Potter en batalla"

Astutamente , acaba de crear un puente de comprensión entre ellos, Sarah escuchaba palabras que deseaba desde tiempo atrás

"No puedo creer que hable de cómo enfrentar un boggart cuando se niega a decirnos que es el suyo..."

"Es porque nunca se ha enfrentado a uno, Lupin no se lo permitió, de seguro su boggart es una calificación menor a nueve o alguna tontería así, nunca ha sabido lo que en verdad significa ser una bruja, a diferencia de ti, que lo asumes con dignidad"

Sarah se ruborizó

"Eres muy hermosa , Sarah, y una bruja muy poderosa, lo que sea que hayas hecho o dicho a la tal Granger, estoy seguro que lo tenía bien merecido"

Sarah lo abrazó con alivio y estimación

"Gracias Draco, significa el mundo para mi que digas eso"

La satisfacción se dibujo en la sonrisa de Draco

risa pericoide se la puse difícil a papi, perdón por la tardanza, pero se suscitaron muchas cosas en mi vida. Dedico este capítulo a una de las distracciones llamada Jen, espero que te guste

a mis demás lectoras muchas gracias por su paciencia cybergalletas espero les guste y recuerden que son episodios de toda la estancia en hogwarts de Sarah, no olviden su review


	11. Dos muejeres en la casa parte dos

Dos mujeres en la casa parte dos:

El reloj marcaba las 3:50 cuando Marianne Prudence Snape salió del cuarto de baño, estaba pálida y temblaba, sus ojos –que normalmente refulgían de paz y alegría por vivir- dejaban ver abiertamente el pánico que la inundaba. Tenía la vista fija en el hombre con quien compartía la cama, su esposo, maestro y amigo, quien , le devolvía una mirada igualmente preocupada.

"Creo que es hora de que hablemos, Marianne" Dijo el maestro de pociones tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible "Llevas días así, casi no comes, tienes crisis de nausea y fiebre, estás muy cansada, ambos sabemos lo que eso implica, es momento de admitirlo¿no crees?"

A Severus Snape le resultaba irónico el ver que sólo a él un hecho que debía llenarlo de felicidad le producía tanto temor

"No quiero" fue la respuesta de su esposa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella era la débil, la que lo necesitaba a él para no derrumbarse "No puede ser, yo ya soy madre, tengo una hija maravillosa, sana y alegre, con tus ojos y tu cabello, con un corazón inquieto y un espíritu fuerte, ya hace mucho tiempo encontré la felicidad que eso me da, la satisfacción que me produce, no necesito mas.." sus ojos se humedecieron "no quiero pasar otra vez por eso, no otra vez las falsas esperanzas, sufrir, violentar mi cuerpo, pasar meses en cama para finalmente enfrentarme al dolor de perder la batalla"

Snape corrió a abrazarla; ella tenía razón, ella había pasado por ello tres veces, y sólo la primera logró tener éxito, parecía mentira, pero entre mas sano estuviera su cuerpo, con mas ahínco luchaba por repeler ese cuerpo extraño dentro de sí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Sarah necesitaba preguntar algo a sus padres

"que bueno que están despiertos, no podía dormir.. ¿mami¿Te sientes bien? " sus poderes de empática la ayudaron a sentir el miedo en el ambiente

Todos los seres del Shamagin nacen con el don de la empatía, pero es un don controlado, no pueden sentir lo que otras personas sienten hacia ellos, y existe siempre una emoción que los rebasa, que los pone fuera de control, en el caso de Marianne, dicha emoción es el sufrimiento excesivo, la susceptibilidad, para Tulius la ira, tenerlo mucho tiempo frente a esa emoción puede llevarlo a cometer un acto realmente violento, para Orestes, el hermano mayor de Marianne era la dicha, literalmente se embriaga de alegría. Esa noche Sarah no entendía que pasaba, pero un observador externo sabría exactamente que su talón de Aquiles es el miedo

"Ahora no , Sarah" Dijo su padre en su tono seco y ácido característico para todos menos para ella "Son las cuatro de la mañana y tu madre y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir, además no debes estar fuera de tu dormitorio regresa y charlaremos mañana"

Eso lastimó a la joven adolescente mas de lo que se esperaría, su padre nunca la había dejado sola cuando lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí sin importar la hora, lo mismo pasaba con su madre, que ahora no la miraba de frente, sumado al terror que de súbito la embargó, el resultado no era muy halagador.

"pero.."

"Sarah ve a dormir hablaremos mañana" su padre no le gritó, en realidad no había nada de extraño en su voz, cruel, fría, sarcástica... era exactamente la voz a la que se referían todos sus estudiantes desde tiempo inmemorial. Sarah salió de la habitación en silencio, sintió un dolor en su pecho, quería huir de esa sensación , para una jovencita de 14 años , las emociones son difíciles, para alguien solitario, acostumbrado a tener el apoyo de una sola persona , el no encontrarla y no saber a quien mas recurrir produce una sensación de angustia fuera de lo imaginable, y en el caso de Sarah, su don se convierte en maldición al magnificar esa sensación.

Avanzó con paso firme , dispuesta a no derrumbarse aun, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en esos raros casos que su padre no pudiera protegerla, ella corría a los brazos de su padrino , pero eso no era posible ahora, su padrino se hallaba en otra parte del mundo donde ya se hubiera reformado la ley de convivencia y derechos de los hombres lobo.

En esa especial noche, había otro ser recorriendo los mismos pasillos de Hogwarts, compartía ese dolor de saberse solo en el mundo, ese molesto dolor de no tener un hombro sobre el cual llorar, de mirar sólo rostros extraños, fríos cuando se necesita el calor de una mirada para reconciliarse con la vida, él había perdido su familia muchas veces, primero sus padres, después sus padrino, en el hogar donde creció no lo habían hecho sentir amado, y precisamente esa noche, lo más parecido a una madre que tenía se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Tan acostumbrado al dolor estaba que se convenció plenamente de que no existía nadie en el mundo capaz de amarlo, porque para amarlo había que comprenderlo, y nadie se tomaba la molestia de quitarse la idealización que de él se tenía para mirar al hombre de carne y hueso, que desde hacía mucho tiempo era un hombre y no "el niño que vivió "

Sarah percibió entonces la presencia de alguien mas en el corredor, su corazón se aceleró latiendo como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo y correr al encuentro con quien estuviera en el otro extremo del corredor.

Harry experimentó la misma , extraña opresión en el pecho, por un momento pensó que tal ves aquella silueta era su madre y que podría correr a su encuentro y refugiarse en un femenino pero fuerte regazo, a encontrar consuelo y reencontrar la fe y fuerza perdidas mucho tiempo atrás.

Inconscientemente Sarah dio un paso rumbo a quien estuviera ahí, el corredor estaba muy oscuro y el miedo terminó por hacerla presa. Muchas cosas podían estar ahí, desde Dumbledore hasta un prefecto de Slytherin, o Peeves, o la estúpida Granger dispuesta a reportarla, no necesitaba mas problemas así que huyó rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Harry suspiró, esa desaparición furtiva de la presencia lo hizo creer que se trataba de Peeves planeando alguna travesura, así que se abstuvo de ir en esa misma dirección., retomando sus pasos para encontrarse con Hermione, darle el mensaje que venía a dar y desaparecer del lugar que le producía tanto dolor.

Sarah se acurrucó en posición fetal en su cama, cerró el dosel, le puso un encantamiento silenciador y lloró hasta quedarse dormida

Hermione Granger calificaba tareas en sus habitaciones cuando una sombra en la puerta le produjo un sobresalto

"¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?"

"gusto en verte también, Hermione" fue la ácida respuesta del niño que vivió

"Discúlpame, no es que no me de gusto verte, pero es muy difícil que dejes tus actividades, mucho mas que lo hagas para venir a buscarme a Hogwarts"

"Tienes razón" dijo Harry lacónicamente "Ron me ha enviado, la señora Weasley está enferma de gravedad, está en San Mungo, él e necesita"

"¿La señora Weasley? Oh¡pobre Ron!" el cariño de la joven por su novio se manifestaba de formas misteriosas

"Pobre Ron" pensó Harry, en cierta medida él también estaba asustado, a punto de perder a algo muy parecido a su madre, pero nadie se preocupaba por como se sentía

"bueno, no puedes culparla, ella es la pareja de Ron y además Molly NO es tu madre" le dijo una voz dentro de sí mismo. Tenía razón.

"Es viernes, no pasará nada si te ausentas el fin de semana para estar con Ron, yo me retiro"

Caminó sin preocuparse lo que sentía o necesitaba Hermione, él había cumplido con dar su mensaje...

Pasó frente a un muro y se detuvo.. sabía que era la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw, su corazón dio un vuelco, algo, una certeza indescriptible lo impulsaba a entrar.

"estás loco" se dijo a sí mismo "Pasaste siete años aquí sin importarte en lo mas mínimo lo que pudiera estar tras esta puerta¿por qué habría de importarte ahora?" no existía una respuesta que justificase su actitud, pero al reflexionar sobre esto su corazón pareció responderle con un apremio aun mayor, como si su vida dependiera de que entrara ahí

En uno de los dormitorios de chicas, Sarah Gwendolyn Snape sintió un impulso de salir de su cama, de buscar ... a quien le pudiera proporcionar seguridad y consuelo¿quizá su padre estaría afuera de la sala común, esperando verla salir para disculparse y decirle que la amaba y escucharla despotricar acerca de la pesadilla que era la profesora sustituta? Ella podría decirle también que le preocupa su madre, y que sintió un miedo terrible, entonces el se disculparía una vez mas y le diría que todo estaba bien. No podía explicarlo, pero tenía la certeza de que su bienestar se hallaba tras la puerta

"Deja de soñar, Sarah" se reprochó a sí misma "Ya no eres una niña,. No esperes que tus padres hagan todo por ti, ya te están dando claras muestras de que no estarán siempre para ti, tienen que hacer su vida, ahora duérmete"

Se cubrió con las cobijas y cerró los ojos con una expresión de amargura innegable.

Afuera , Harry se resignó "mejor me voy, debo dejar de seguir corazonadas estúpidas"

En el momento justo en que Sarah se quedaba dormida y Harry cruzaba la puerta de Hogwarts una voz se escuchó en el viento

"aun no es tiempo"

A la mañana siguiente, Sarah salió a Hogsmeade con sus compañeros, ni siquiera fue a desayunar, ya lo haría en su casa, donde quería estar , extrañaba su habitación, su unicornio, su colección de focas, su identidad.

Extrañamente sus padres no notaron su ausencia mientras acudían a la enfermería, donde se enfrentaban a su propio problema.

Madame Pomfrey realizaba un severo interrogatorio

"¿Que has estado comiendo últimamente?"

"Sólo lo que cocinan aquí, sólo verduras en realidad"

"¿Cuántos días llevas sintiéndote así?"

"unas semanas, dos probablemente"

"ya veo..." Pomfrey los miraba con serenidad y comprensión, ella había estado presente en situaciones similares con ellos.

Snape miró por la ventana "hay muy pocos estudiantes"

"Parece que alguien olvidó que hoy es fin de semana en Hogsmeade, que extraño que Sarah no te pidiera dinero" fue la respuesta indiferente de la enfermera, mientras revisaba a su paciente

Fue entonces cuando el maestro de pociones recordó el incidente de la noche anterior, la irrupción de Sarah en su habitación y la mirada tan triste y dolida que su hija le dedicó antes de salir. Nada que ella no comprendiera en cuanto se lo explicara. Con orgullo recordó que su Sarah era una jovencita madura y siempre dulce.

Camino a su casa Sarah vio a Draco fuera de las tres escobas

"buen día, señorita Snape" saludó con el encanto y la elegancia característica de los Malfoy "¿puedo invitarle un helado?"

La adolescencia es una época muy radical, y Sarah estaba particularmente vulnerable, así que asintió en silencio, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras disfrutaban del helado Sarah le contó a Draco lo que había pasado con sus padres la noche anterior.

"bah, seguro estaban a la mitad de una riña y tú los interrumpiste, el matrimonio es así, se enfrascan en sus peleas con pasión tal que se molestan si alguien les rompe el ritmo"

"¿Tus padres son así, Draco?" inquirió Sarah

"mis padres difícilmente pelean, Sarah, pero es distinto de los tuyos, tengo entendido que tu madre se enamoró perdidamente de tu padre , o él de ella , no sé " respondió con indiferencia "mis padres , en cambio se casaron sintiendo cierto cariño por sí mismos, pero conscientes de que existen factores mas importantes para el éxito de un matrimonio"

"¿A que refieres?" dijo ella sorprendida

"mis padres no estaban enamorados cuando se casaron, se gustaban y les gustaba el potencial que tenía el otro, me tuvieron y conmigo conformaron lo que es la idea de familia perfecta para ellos, aun el breve tiempo que mi padre estuvo en Azkaban mi madre actuó con dignidad y por eso superaron la crisis, son amigos, y socios, no hay pasión entre ellos, todo se desarrolla en paz, cada uno mide muy bien sus intereses antes de iniciar una riña, y asume su lugar en la familia con dignidad, mi padre es el líder, el patriarca encargado del manejo de las finanzas y los intereses de la casa, mi madre de las relaciones sociales que mi padre necesita para que prosperen los negocios y garantiza la respetabilidad de la familia"

Sarah se quedó impresionada ante esa situación, todo sonaba tan frío, que ella no creía posible que vivir así pudiera hacer feliz a cualquiera, no dijo nada, pero sintió una profunda pena por Draco Malfoy.

En la enfermería, los padres de Sarah, ajenos a la conversación que se sostenía en Hogsmeade esperaban atentos a Madame Pomfrey

"pues si, en efecto esperan un bebé" Dijo la enfermera, el rostro de los Snape se llenó de una extraña mezcla de emoción y terror "mi consejo es que no la muevas , pero llames a un especialista de san Mungo, así podrían cerciorarse de que todo esté bien"

Ellos asintieron abrazados, Marianne pidió discreción a Madame Pomfrey y ella no sólo juró guardar el secreto sino que les dio un momento a solas

"¿cuando le diremos a Sarah?" suspiró Snape

"No le diremos aun" dijo Marianne "no hasta que el especialista de San Mungo nos diga, no quiero que ella enfrente, la pérdida con nosotros si llega a pasar, no quiero que ella pase por eso"

Respetando su opinión , el profesor Snape no dijo nada más, simplemente la llevó a recostarse un rato.

De vuelta en Hogsmeade Draco dejó a Sarah en su casa, su plan estaba dando resultado, Sarah le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida antes de adentrarse en su casa a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Repuesta regresó a la escuela a tiempo para la cena, pero se llevó provisiones de su casa para no ir a cenar.

Ahora si Severus Snape cenó muy preocupado, ni su esposa ni su hija estaban ahí, y él necesitaba de Sarah, estaba asustado y no podía apoyarse en Marianne, quería además compartir con su pequeña lo que estaba sucediendo , así que no verla lo hizo salir en su busca.

La encontró subiendo una escalera, seria, algo no estaba bien con su pequeña, no pudo mas que preocuparse

"Sarah " La llamó

El escuchar la voz de su padre le avivó el dolor que experimentó la noche anterior, el tono dulce y cariñoso hizo que retumbara en su corazón la frialdad en la voz de su padre al pedirle que saliera del cuarto, dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Snape percibió el dolor reprimido en los ojos de Sarah "¿Te sientes bien?"

"si" fue la respuesta lacónica y falsa que obtuvo

"¿Podemos hablar¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar por el lago?"

La respuesta no era la que esperaba en absoluto

"ahora no, pap�, tengo tarea, hablaremos después" Subió corriendo la escalera antes de que su padre insistiera y ella rompiera en llanto

Snape se quedó en pie, observándola desconcertado, pero principalmente seguro de que había lastimado a la pequeña que desde que nació se convirtió en su amiga, confidente y clave de su vida...

Por su parte Sarah se sentó desganada frente a la chimenea cuando llegó Danae

"te me perdiste todo el día, tengo que contarte algo, ayer estuvo aquí Harry Potter, nos contó Hagrid , vino en la madrugada¿no lo viste? Debió aparecer en el mapa que te dio tu padrino ¿no?"

La sola mención de Harry Potter hizo que Sarah imaginara al niño que vivió abrazándola y consolándola , llenando ese extraño vacío que sentía dentro de sí. Con un suspiro , se acurrucó y se quedó en silencio, contemplando el fuego.

En realidad a esto lo llamé siete segundos como la cancion, pero bueno, es la continuacion del capitulo anterior, se le puso feo al bb Sanpe, pero las cosas , como saben tendrán final feliz. Gracias por sus reviews! espero que esto les guste. El niño de ojos verdes hizo una actuación especial para complacer a sus fansjejeje

Cybergalletas


	12. I read the news today oh boy

I've read the news today, oh boy!

"Sarah, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te reconcilias con tu padre? La situación en posiciones es habitualmente tensa para que además la hagas insostenible"

El comentario salió de los labios de Danae Phifer, pero expresaba el sentir de Gryffindors, Slytherins Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws. Sarah llevaba días alejada de su padre, motivo por el cual Snape estaba más ácido de lo normal, y sus alumnos añoraban aquellos días en que eran tratados con la punta del pie

Sarah, sin embargo , sólo suspiró.

"No es que no quiera, Danae, pero no sé como... no puedo disculparme porque sé que yo no he hecho nada malo y sé que lo extraño como no tienes una idea, pero me quedó de lección que no cuento con él y que él tiene derecho a una vida propia, es decir, hasta hace 15 años el no era papá. "

Danae la miró "¿Tiene eso que ver con que superaste tu complejo de Electra y ahora te refugias en los brazos de uno de los solteros mas codiciados según la revista "Corazón de bruja"? Haces bien Sarah, sólo espera a salir de Hogwarts para casarte"

Sarah sintió un escalofrío

"Nunca en mi vida me casaría con Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera me atrae, y mi padre siempre será mi padre... y " Se quedó en silencio pues escuchó unos pasos, no fue la única. Era un don del maestro de pociones.

Severus Snape, por su parte, estaba terriblemente nervioso, las cosas para él no eran nada fáciles, esperaba un bebé, su esposa estaba aterrada , su salud en riesgo y no tenía nadie en quien apoyarse, pues su hija, susceptible como todos en su familia, aun se hallaba dolida , pero lo esquivaba cuando el quería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Todos le decían que la mezcla Snape/Lea podría resultar peligrosa, ahora lo sabía.

"El dia de hoy trabajaremos el filtro de paz, los ingredientes..." agitó su varita "Están en la pizarra... junto con las indicaciones, no necesitarán nada de mi armario, todo lo encuentran en sus propios estuches"

Sarah fue la primera en ponerse a trabajar, pero estaba nerviosa y por primera vez explotó su caldero, una explosión digna de cierto Gryffindor

"LONGBOTTON" Gritó el molesto profesor y giró sobre sus pasos para descubrir a la dueña del caldero haciendo un esfuerzo por suprimir su lado Lea y actuar con orgullo, tragándose sus lágrimas.

Snape trató de calmarse, y se aproximó. Sarah lo miró con cierto miedo.

"Señorita Snape, ¿está bien?"

"si, profesor"

"El error es muy claro, no debió usted agregar la piedra lunar hasta que la poción soltara el primer hervor, de tarea deberá entregarme un ensayo sobre esta poción y sus riesgos en la preparación"

"si profesor, "

Sarah se mantuvo limpiando sus cosas y fue la primera en salir antes incluso de que su padre pudiera hacer algo para retenerla.

Por la tarde una vez mas Snape trató de acercarse a su hija

"Sarah?"

Estaban en el gran comedor , no había salida, pero ella sabía que no hablarían de nada íntimo

"si, profesor?"

Dieciséis años habían pasado desde la última vez que con esa frase una Ravenclaw le había roto el corazón. Snape tragó saliva y dijo con naturalidad

"Quisiera verte en mi oficina esta tarde, tengo algunos libros que te ayudarán con tu ensayo"

Sarah palideció, la intención de su padre era buena, sin embargo, ella no estaba lista, no ahora que había fallado en su materia

"muchas gracias, pero sé perfectamente en que me equivoqué, y ya saqué algunos libros de la biblioteca, tendrá el ensayo dentro de sus expectativas"

Salió corriendo a su sala común y no salió en toda la tarde. En realidad no habría salido ni a cenar , pero Damaris –que ya era prefecta- le trajo un mensaje

"Flitwick quiere verte, le urge que estés en su oficina"

Lo último que Sarah quería en ese momento era problemas, pero suspiró y salió de su sala común lista para un regaño

Flitwick se hallaba sentado tranquilamente

"Pasa, Sarah, siéntate"

"Lo que sea que haya sido, yo no lo hice, ni siquiera he salido de la sala común"

Flitwick le sonrió

"sé que no has abandonado la sala común, es parte de lo que me preocupa, pero en realidad no soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo"

en ese momento la puerta se abrió "Puedo pasar?"

Sarah esperaba con cierta molestia a su padre, pero no, era su madre quien cruzó la puerta. Se veía pálida y preocupada, pero sonreía, Sarah no pudo ocultar su admiración, era ella, Marianne , el verdadero centro del universo, si ella sonreía todo tenía arreglo.

"Mami" Sarah corrió a abrazarla, necesitaba sentir esa protección Marianne abrazó a su hija con todo su amor maternal, reponiéndole la energía que su pequeña –aun cuando era casi una mujer- necesitaba

"bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ver al director, quédense todo el tiempo que quieran"

"Gracias , profesor" Sonrió Marianne.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Sarah rompió en llanto en los brazos de su madre, que la colmó de mimos y palabras de aliento

"Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado hijita, el error fue mio, y no soporto ver a los dos seres que mas amo en el mundo sufriendo"

"tú no me gritaste esa noche" por fin Sarah admitió lo que le dolía "Tu no me hablaste tan... duramente, yo no hice nada malo, y en verdad los necesitaba"

Marianne suspiró , tenía que confesar "Si, Sarah, lo sé, pero yo , al igual que tu padre estaba aterrada"

Sarah dejó de llorar y miró a su madre muy angustiada "Pasó algo?"

Marianne suspiró y la guió a sentarse

"no hay forma de matizar esto, y sé que eres lo suficiente madura para entenderlo: estoy embarazada, ahora , tu no lo recuerdas , pero mi cuerpo no sabe estar embarazado y vive en guerra contra el bebé, de tres veces que me he embarazado sólo tu tuviste la fuerza de espíritu para nacer, si bien es una bendición, fruto del profundo amor que siento por tu padre, pero me aterra lo que viene, serán meses de dolores, de estar en cama y quizás ... lo mas probable es que al final no haya bebé "

Sarah no sabía que decir, a ella le gustaba ser hija única, y sintió muchos celos de ese pequeño bebé

"no , Sarah, no tienes por qué, además, necesitamos amarlo mucho para soportar esto"

Entonces Sarah reaccionó, su madre se enfrentaba a un verdadero martirio, y ella no se lo iba a complicar "no te preocupes , mami, yo voy a estar ahí para ti , y para ese bebé, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien y me verás rehusándome a cambiar pañales"

Marianne entonces rió "TE lo agradezco, y no te quede duda de que tu siempre serás mi pequeñita hermosa, el amor no se divide, se multiplica"

Sarah abrazó a su madre agradecida

"sin embargo, hijita, es tu padre quien mas te necesita.." dijo Marianne mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sarah "tu eres su mejor amiga y ahorita necesita platicar contigo, decirte que tiene miedo, y que no puede decirme nada porque tiene que ser fuerte para mi, necesita que tu lo quieras , desde ese día ha estado inconsolable, aun no aprende que no puede ocultar los sentimientos a un empático "

"No es que no lo quiera , mami, es que después de lo que pasó... no sé como enfrentarlo"

"Puedes empezar por quedarte mas de dos segundos en una habitación con el, créeme que te necesita con desesperación"

Sarah suspiró "está bien, te prometo que haré un esfuerzo"

Pero cuando un Lea siente que rompe un nexo afectivo solo algo estremecedor puede reanudarlo.

Esa noche Sarah se aventuró a sentarse en el sauce a pensar. Tendría un hermano, si lograba sobrevivir un embarazo terrible. Se preguntó si la vida de su madre estaba en peligro y su corazón dio un vuelco, no quería perderla, ni a su padre, por unos segundos odió a ese pequeño ser, para luego sentir remordimiento por haberlo sentido, después de todo, ese bebé no tenía la culpa y seguramente sufriría tanto como su madre, era en realidad quien mas peligraba, entonces sintió un deseo muy fuerte de protegerle"

Sumida en sus pensamientos la sorprendió Draco Malfoy

"Sigo sin entender como dominas al sauce, pero admiro la capacidad de encontrar escondite"

"Hola Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Te buscaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ti"

Si bien Sarah se sonrojó , intuyó peligro

"Gracias" dijo tímidamente

"Eres muy hermosa Sarah"Draco se acercó a ella "Y eres digna de pertenecer a las mejores familias" Y sin más la besó con fuerza.

Sarah forcejeó pero eso solo logró que Draco la asiera con mas firmeza, una de sus manos incluso se posó bordeando uno de sus senos

Snape estaba haciendo la ronda, caminaba perdido tratando de olvidar sus problemas, trabajo, su esposa, esa pequeña bebé, porque él sabía que era niña, la había soñado, Sarah... necesitaba el amor de su primogénita para salir adelante. Sarah estaba asustada.. algo se lo decía, instintivamente llegó hasta el sauce boxeador y presenció lo que ocurría. Apretó su varita con fuerza, no podía usar el que deseaba con ahinco :Cruciatus"

Sin pronunciar palabra Draco salió volando varios metros rumbo al bosque prohibido. Sarah temblaba y sus ojos estaban –al igual que los de su padre – llenos de lágrimas

lo tuve que terminar aquí , lo siento, pero prometo que pronto tendrán la siguiente entrega. Gracias por leer, no olviden su review cybergalletas


	13. Reconciliación

Sin pronunciar palabra Draco salió volando varios metros rumbo al bosque prohibido. Sarah temblaba y sus ojos estaban –al igual que los de su padre – llenos de lágrimas

Severus Snape no sabía si acercarse o no , era como estar frente a un unicornio pequeño, no cualquiera puede establecer contacto, debe estar atento a la más mínima señal para evitar que escape por ahí herido.

La señal llegó en segundos cuando el llanto de Sarah se volvió mas profuso y estridente mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma. Olvidándose se todo corrió a abrazarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos cayeran por la abertura al túnel que conduce a la casa de los gritos

"Sarah, ¿estás bien?"

"si, gracias...papá" dijo ella entre sollozos "¿tu estás bien?"

"No," dijo Snape ahora que podía ser débil "no puedo estar bien , no cuando sé que te hicieron daño y yo no estuve ahí para impedirlo, no cuando tu estás molesta conmigo y con justa razón, no cuando acabo de ver que te hicieron daño, no cuando me llamas papá " Era algo muy notorio, para Sarah nunca había medias tintas era "Severus" o "Papi", por lo tanto "papá " denotaba muchos problemas.

Por toda respuesta Sarah lo abrazó fuertemente conteniendo el llanto: No tenía palabras, simplemente estaba asustada, adolorida, y quería que su padre le dijera lo que ansiaba escuchar.

Si bien el instinto paternal no era algo que el maestro de pociones tuviera activado, el amor por su hija lo hacía conocerla bien y se aventuró a confortarla

"Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí, estaba asustado, tu madre..."

Al sentir su voz quebrarse Sarah pudo percibir que ambos compartían el miedo de perder a Marianne , la rabia de verla sufrir , y la lucha interna por no rechazar a ese pequeño ser causante –que no culpable- de tal angustia y tal riesgo. En otras circunstancias, Sarah hubiera terminado la frase de su padre , pero no ahora, estaba madurando y su actitud era digna de las mas altas esferas de los Shamagin, cerró sus ojos y dejó a su padre sacar de su pecho lo que no se atrevía a compartir con nadie mas que con ella

"Tu madre está embarazada.. tu y yo hemos platicado de los riesgos que eso conlleva, esa noche estaba en una crisis y fue cuando ambos lo descubrimos, estábamos asustados, yo quería correr al médico, ella no... y ..." Snape tragó saliva "La verdad es que no sé manejar eso, parece idiota después de todo lo que he visto en mi vida, lo que he hecho, lo que he sentido, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que le pase algo a Marianne, o a ti... y esa noche precisamente ambas estaban mal y yo ..bueno, yo" comenzó a balbucear , sus ojos querían humedecerse, pero el no lo permitía, su pequeña lo necesitaba fuerte y no la iba a defraudar.

Se hizo un silencio rotundo y estremecedor.. que propició un fenómeno extraño para cualquiera, incluido Snape, pero perfectamente claro para Sarah o cualquiera de su familia. Mientras una extraña sensación de paz invadía paulatinamente a Snape, el cuerpo de Sarah se estremecía con un miedo terrible, al principio ella intentó controlarlo, pero al cabo de unos minutos rompió en profuso y desesperado llanto mientras su cuerpo temblaba e incluso entraba en cierto estado febril, propio de una crisis de histeria

Al ver a su hija tan fuera de sí , Snape trató de calmarla

"Sarah? ¿Estás bien? Hija ."

Pero Sarah no podía ni hablar, su cuerpo buscaba colocarse en posición fetal y finalmente se derrumbó en sus brazos, aun temblando y sollozando , pero la misma desesperación le cortaba el aire, sus labios se estaban tiñendo de púrpura. No, Severus Snape no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí viendo a su bebé asfixiarse lentamente. Sacó Su varita, con profundo dolor la apuntó hacia su hija y gritó

"desmaius!" grito seguido de un "Protego" al ver que el estado de crisis de Sarah equivalía a un trance muy potente , capaz de repeler el ataque,

Si algo puede decirse de Severus Snape es que sabe como reaccionar en el momento preciso, cualidad que le salvó la vida muchas , muchas veces. Tomó a la jovencita entre sus brazos y los apareció en su casa, por alguna razón Hogwarts no parecía ser el lugar indicado. Una vez ahí la depositó en su cama y bajó corriendo al estudio de donde extrajo un libro. Dicho libro tenía un hueco, en cuyo espacio guardaba un graso azul cristalino muy hermoso, Regresó con Sarah y le dio tres gotas del contenido de aquel frasco, un líquido aperlado de consistencia un poco espesa.

Sarah reaccionó inmediatamente, su cuerpo se relajo y ella pudo respirar sin dificultad. Su padre inmediatamente jaló una cobija y la arropó. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron.

Las cosas capaces de cambiar al mundo en un instante son siempre muy pequeñas, el poder de una semilla para transformarse en un gran árbol, por ejemplo. En ese cruce de miradas Severus Snape se enfrentó a algo para lo que no estaba preparado: Los ojos negros como la obsidiana que eran tan similares a los suyos ahora lo eran mas, al no corresponder a una niña sino a una mujer joven, la mirada de Sarah era ahora la misma de su madre cuando él la conoció. Ya no era su pequeña, su compañera de travesuras, aquella bebita capaz de derretirlo al quedarse dormida en sus brazos, ese pequeño ser que estrechó contra sí inmediatamente después de verle abandonar el vientre materno. Esa bebé se había ido, y a él le quedaban sólo dos opciones: Sufrir por su partida o decirle adiós y aprovechar eso para conocer y hacerse amigo de la mujer que tenía ante él. Inteligente como es, optó por la segunda .

"¿Pasa algo, papi?" Sarah lo miró con extrañeza... el rostro de su padre reflejaba cierto dolor, y aunque ella había estado dolida con él, ya lo había olvidado y quería que él estuviera bien

Papi... no todo estaba perdido. Con un suspiro de alivio Snape estrechó a Sarah contra sí y le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabellera

"Ahora está bien, hija, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió esa noche, y lo que ocurrió ésta, pero te agradezco infinitamente lo que hiciste por mi"

"Si, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, lástima que salió mal... supongo que no sirvo para eso, nunca podré hacerlo como lo hacen mami o Tul"

Otra cualidad de Severus Snape es saber aprovechar –para bien o para mal- una oportunidad cuando ésta se presenta.

"Nada de eso, es una cuestión de capacidades... en realidad tengo una teoría de lo que pasó "

Sarah levantó una ceja

"Ajá , tienes una teoría, y cual es?"

"¿Qué te parece si la discutimos con una canasta prohibida en donde tu sabes con tu unicornio?"

Canasta prohibida refiere a una cesta de picnic con toda clase de dulces y manjares que a ambos fascinan, lugar secreto es la copa de cierto árbol cercano a su casa, y el unicornio siempre los acompañaba porque para proteger la inocencia no hay nada mejor

Sarah bajó a hacer la canasta y su padre se quedó recordando el amor con que ambos prepararon el cuarto para Sarah, toda vez que nació sana y bien, por un instante le pareció ver a la recién nacida en su cuna placidamente dormida, fue cuando la voz que le llamaba lo hizo ver a la joven y hermosa mujer en que se había convertido, sonrió con amargura agradeciendo lo mismo que todos: que no hubiera heredado su nariz

Abrazados , Snape volvió a disculparse

"Lamento no haber estado para ti, y lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir el ataque de Malfoy , y lamento lo que pasó en el sauce y.." se dio cuenta de golpe de todo lo que le había fallado a su hija y se sintió peor, que merecía perder a su hija, algo tan puro que no merecía la forma en que la trató

Pero cuando Sarah habló, lo hizo con madurez

"No voy a negar que me dolió mucho, fue muy duro enfrentar la realidad: que mis padres son seres humanos capaces de sentir y.." Lágrimas rodaban por su rostro "bueno, que antes de ser mis padres fueron humanos, y fueron pareja... pero descuida, también entiendo tu miedo, yo misma lo siento, no quiero perder a mi mamá...mami, " Lo abrazó con fuerza

Severus tragó saliva "aun así, ser tu padre es un privilegio, y yo no debería olvidarlo"

Sarah suspiró "Aun te adoro, si te sirve de algo, y aun eres mi mejor amigo"

Los ojos del duro y amargado profesor de pociones se humedecieron ligeramente. Se hizo un momento de silencio. Finalmente Snape habló

"Bueno, estoy aquí, si aun te puedo ayudar con lo que sea que me querías decir esa noche"

"En realidad fue algo de esa noche, estaba muy tensa, como si alguien , no sé, ya no importa, mejor dime tu teoría"

"Bueno, los seres como tu tienen un punto débil, una emoción que los rebasa, tu mamá no maneja muy bien su propia tristeza, y tu tio..bueno, el no puede estar enojado mucho tiempo, o destruye todo a su alcance... Lo siento, señoritas, tienen que vivir con ello"

"Dijiste señoritas incluyendo a Tul? A Mami no le haría gracia... tienes suerte, no le diré "

EL maestro de pociones esbozó una leve sonrisa. "cambiemos de tema"

Sarah cerró los ojos , lo que los llevó al tema que ambos temían "¿Por qué te atacó Draco?"

Sarah se puso pálida "Fue... fue mi culpa, no debí aceptar su invitación a salir en Hogsmeade"

Un rubor tiñó las mejillas de Snape mientras la vena de su sien palpitaba "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Fui a tomar un helado con el al dia siguiente, eso es todo, ahí el me habló de cómo funciona el matrimonio de sus padres, y me dí cuenta de que no es lo que quiero, o no lo cité en el sauce, el sólo llego y...bueno, tu lo viste"

"Insolente.. cree que por ser un Malfoy puede.." LA marca tenebrosa le escocía en el brazo y por eso se contuvo.. "ya pagará "

"No quiero que te metas en problemas, así que no harás nada, piensa que mami tiene que estar lo mas tranquila posible"

"Tienes razón" respondió su padre, pero no se quedaría callado, Malfoy pagaría , y el tenía un as bajo la manga... por ahora decidió simplemente disfrutar de su nueva amiga, una mujer tan espectacular como su madre


	14. El mortifago

El mortífago

En el sótano de Hogwarts está la oficina del profesor de pociones. Es un salón alto , oscuro, con una luz verde proveniente de una vela cuya llama nunca se extingue. El mobiliario es sobrio, compuesto principalmente por muebles de ébano, sencillos, discretos , elegantes.

En ese lugar , Draco Malfoy se sentía en casa, si los muebles fuesen un poco mas finos y no hubiera en las paredes estantes con cosas y sustancias viscosas, sería la oficina de su padre, cuando era estudiante disfrutaba estar ahí, y aunque técnicamente ahora estaba en problemas, estaba seguro de tener la situación bajo control. La escena que visualizaba era la siguiente: El profesor Snape entraría furioso –como cualquier padre ofendido- y diría algo así como que como se atrevía a burlarse de su hija, que ella era una joven que merecía todos sus respetos. En ese momento, Draco se disculparía y le juraría que él ante todo respetaba a Sarah y que sus intenciones eran las mejores; le recordaría la importancia de la sangre limpia y le recordaría aun mas recalcadamente la pureza de la sangre Malfoy. Cerraría su discurso pidiendo la mano de Sarah, en el entendido de que sólo se casarían cuando ella hubiese cumplido la mayoría de edad y graduado de Hogwarts. En ese momento la actitud de Snape cambiaría, le estrecharía la mano, y por la noche él le diría a su padre que lo había logrado.

LA sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Draco denotaba satisfacción. Se veía muy elegante.

Pero Snape no llegó a la cita . Esperó y esperó y la puerta nunca se abrió. Preocupado, salió y encontró a Sarah sentada en una escalera.

La señorita Snape estaba muy pálida , sus ojos humedecidos y sus manos empuñadas sobre sus piernas.

La pureza de espíritu y la inocencia de los miembros del Shamagin es capaz de hacer que aflore lo mejor de las personas, de cualquiera. Draco se acercó con cautela, sabía tratar al padre, pero la hija era cuento aparte.

"Sarah¿estás bien¿Sucede algo?"

Sarah levantó los ojos y leyó las intenciones de Draco en el cruce de miradas, como por segundos fueron honestas respondió con la verdad.

"Mi madre está en la enfermería, están considerando llevarla a san Mungo. En este momento papá y madame Pomfrey están con ella"

"¿Está enferma de gravedad?"

La joven Ravenclaw asintió "O no, la verdad ya no lo sé " se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno , puedo llamar al mejor sanador para que la atienda, si gustas"

Para sorpresa de Draco, Sarah no lo miró con agradecimiento, sino con lástima, para ella, en cambio, resultaba evidente que el dinero no consigue, por mas que lo intenta, las cosas superfluas, como la dignidad

"Agradezco tu intención, pero estará bien" Sus padres no querrían que ella pagara ese precio tan alto por tal atención

"SARAH" desde la escalera, la voz de su padre retumbó y Sarah se estremeció . El silencio fue lo que siguió al grito. Pero cuando Severus Snape posó su mano en el hombro de su pequeña, lo hizo en un gesto paternal y amoroso.

"Disculpa la tardanza, Draco"

"ni lo mencione, profesor, Sarah me dijo del estado de su esposa"

"Por ahora está bien" dijo mas bien mirando a su hija "Si gustas pasar a mi oficina"

Con un beso en la enfrente, el maestro de pociones envió a Sarah con su madre.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y Snape tomó asiento invitando a Draco a hacer lo mismo

"Supongo que sabe el motivo de esta charla , señor Malfoy"

Draco asintió para ocultar su sonrisa, el acto comenzaba

"Profesor, usted sabe que yo provengo de una de las mejores familias, de las pocas de sangre limpia que.."

"ahorre su discurso, señor Malfoy, sé perfectamente la clase de personas que son los Malfoy, su limpieza de sangre y que usted tiene las mejores intenciones para con mi hija, entiéndase ofrecerle su apellido, su pureza de sangre y su nada despreciable fortuna"

Draco Malfoy sonreía complacido "sabía que lo entendería , profesor"

Los labios de Snape se curvearon en una malévola sonrisa "es lo mínimo que esperaría de un Malfoy, los conozco bien, son ..audaces para elegir pareja... no les importa mucho si aman a alguien si no es lo que se espera de un Malfoy. Ya veo el futuro de esta pareja, Sarah Malfoy..."

Draco se preparaba para el apretón de manos.

"por eso mismo puedo afirmar que no es lo que quiero para mi hija, ella no podría cumplir jamás ese papel, además , digamos que ambos comparten cierto enamoramiento, insano en ambos" añadió con una mueca de desprecio

Fue como si a Draco le cayera un balde de agua fría, la sonrisa de Snape se volvió mas pronunciada.

"si, señor Malfoy, aun recuerdo esas cartas, esos sueños... ese incidente... pero descuide, no he dicho nada a nadie jamás, y no tendría porque cambiar... a menos, claro, que usted insista en cortejar a la señorita Snape"

El sólo pensamiento de que Snape revelara su "secreto" hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Draco se erizaran, se sintió traicionado por una persona que tenía en alta estima, y mas aun sintió que era una afrenta que merecía ser penalizada, nadie se enfrentaba a los Malfoy..

"¿Acaso me está chantajeando, señor? No se atrevería, usted le debe lealtad a los Malfoy"

"Créeme, Draco, que no quiero hacerlo, pero lo haré si es por mi hija, ante todo mi lealtad es y será siempre con ella"

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy encontró el punto débil de Severus Snape, y no dudó en usarlo

"ah , si, por supuesto.. Sarah, la pequeñita de papá... ella lo ama demasiado, dicen en la escuela que tiene complejo de Electra... que para ella no hay brujo mas poderoso ni mas maravilloso que usted, siempre recto, siempre leal... me pregunto que opinión tendría Sarah de su maravilloso papi si supiera...bueno, si supiera lo que Mi padre y el de ella hicieron juntos...

Por un segundo Snape titubeó y con su mano derecha se tomó del antebrazo izquierdo, era el turno de Draco de sonreír con malicia.

"Yo pude aceptarlo, en realidad lo supe siempre, pero¿ que hará la princesita si se da cuenta que es hija del ogro?" Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

"Dos pueden jugar ese juego, profesor" Y con ello cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En un arranque de desesperación, Snape aventó todo lo que había en su escritorio, todo lo destruyó hasta que no quedaba mas que su armario privado y la vela de Willow... se miró en el reflejo de una sustancia se vió a si mismo como no lo hacía en años: Un viejo horrible de piel cetrina y cabello grasiento, con los dientes desiguales y la marca tenebrosa reluciendo como un tatuaje recién hecho en su antebrazo, de color rojo, escociéndole profundamente. Sus ojos negros y fríos., crueles.

Inmediatamente se apartó de ahí, corrió y se encerró en su recámara. "tranquilízate , tranquilízate por Merlín" se dijo "tu fuiste su maestro, tu sabes sus secretos, tiene que haber algo"

Mientras tanto , alguien entró en la oficina del maestro de pociones, con paso firme avanzó entre los escombros hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, sólo para encontrar a Snape sentado con las manos sobre sus rodillas y mas pálido de lo habitual.

"ya, ya, no pasa nada, profesor Snape, la crisis ya pasó, en realidad venía a decirle que podemos bajar a la señora Marianne , pero no creo que le haga bien pasar por su oficina, llamaré a los elfos para que se hagan cargo de ese desastre¿listo para pasar la noche en la enfermería?"

Snape asintió débilmente a lo que le decía Madame Pomfrey, estaba como ausente. En su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto, buscando todas las formas posibles de solucionar ese problema, era cierto lo que dijo Draco.

Lucius Malfoy era una especie de hermano mayor para el maestro de pociones. Desde que entró a Slytherin y el era un chico de tercer año , el único que se le acercó amigablemente, impresionado ante el sorprendente conocimiento de Snape en materia de artes oscuras, maldiciones que el, pese a ser un muy buen estudiante y tener dos años mas, ni siquiera soñaba ser capaz de realizar. Fue Lucius el primer ser humano en hacerle un cumplido, en sonreírle. Sonrió con amargura En realidad él –Snape- debería ser el primero en sentirse feliz de que Draco quisiera casarse con su hija.

Pero por otra parte recordaba la pesadilla de sus años de mortífago, años en los que vivió aterrado, resentido con Lucius por haberlo introducido en ese mundo, en un mundo al que no pertenecía, y como poco a poco los cumplidos se alternaban con burlas , para provocar en Severus lo que los muggles llaman "condicionamiento operante"

"Vamos , Severus, viola a la chica, es muggle, cierto, pero mírate¿ que bruja sería capaz de tener relaciones íntimas contigo? Es tu oportunidad de adquirir experiencia"

"Anda , Severus, acompáñanos, el señor Tenebroso desea con todas sus fuerzas que esos imbéciles escarmienten, y no hay nadie mejor entre nosotros para ejecutar el hechizo que requiere este plan, somos amigos¿o no? Nos divertiremos juntos, ya lo verás"

Claro que Lucius nunca supo que desde un principio Snape era espía para la orden del fénix, de haberlo sabido hasta ahí habría llegado su amistad.

En cuanto a Draco, bueno, la verdad es que le inspiraba mucha ternura, orgulloso y terrible, no le habían enseñado otra cosa, pero también con miedo, desde que nació le explicaron su rol en la familia , al cual se tendría que apegar hasta el último día de su vida, y mas le valía desempeñarlo bien, no podría, jamás experimentar la libertad de tomar sus propias de decisiones, él , ante todo era un Malfoy.

Aun recordaba al joven príncipe en sus años de escuela humillando a todos a su alrededor con el mismo garbo de Lucius...y de los Black¡Demonios! Incluso Sirius Black poseía esa arrogancia que en Narcissa y Bellatrix resultaba tan atractiva. Las recordaba con nostalgia, le gustaba verlas con andar sensual y elegante paseando por los pasillos, sentadas en la sala común, y por supuesto recordaba el momento en que Lucius eligió a Narcisa, estaban en sexto año, era prudente comenzar a elegir a la mujer digna de ser depositaria de los genes Malfoy, y la familia Black era prácticamente la realeza. Severus Snape, arisco y asocial, hizo las veces de cúpido entre ellos, lo cual le permitió conocer el protocolo de conquista Malfoy, y saber lo que tramaban ahora contra Sarah.

Sarah.. ella y Marianne representaban lo mejor de sí. Aun recordaba cuando le comentó a Lucius que le gustaba cierta chica , en sus años de Hogwarts.

"No , mi querido amigo, tú no estás hecho para casarte, quiero decir, dudo que haya nacido una bruja capaz de querer formar un hogar contigo, claro que el apellido Snape es de sangre limpia, pero tú... bueno, digamos que lo mejor es que no albergues esas ilusiones, ya viste lo que pasó con Electra. "

En algo tenía razón. Marianne nació dos años después, cuando él terminaba Hogwarts. Pero lo importante es que si nació y era una bruja poderosa y maravillosa, capaz no sólo de ver, sino de aflorar lo mejor de él. Realmente la amaba, toda vez que superaron los obstáculos iniciales habían logrado ser una familia feliz, cuando en las noches el despertaba con pesadillas , con la marca tenebrosa abrasándolo , siempre contaba con el regazo de Marianne, que literalmente albergaba un mundo , su paraíso privado. Y cuando ella mostraba su fragilidad, cuando se comportaba como un cachorrito perdido él se sentía importante, necesitado, encontraba el sentido de su vida mas allá de la fidelidad a sus principios y de la labor que desempeñó arriesgando su vida.

Estaba frente a ella, que dormía pacíficamente y en sus entrañas llevaba un pequeño ser que luchaba por integrarse a la familia. Besó su frente y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, esperando no despertarla. Aunque necesitaba su consejo, no la iba a alarmar , ella tenía su propia batalla que librar, y en ello la podía perder, así que no lo haría, prefería enfrentar eso sólo y no el resto de su vida.

La mañana siguiente llegó con un nuevo ejemplar de "corazón de Bruja" y –como era de esperarse- las más recientes apariciones de Harry Potter en la prensa. Normalmente las chicas de Hogwarts amaban jugadores de Quidditch famosos, o los cantantes del momento, pero Sarah nunca fue como la mayoría, y a ella le gustaba Harry, le gustaba mas de lo que podía admitir.

"Yo no sé qué le ves" comentó Abigail mientras ponía mas canela a su cereal "Cierto, es muy valiente, es el niño que vivió, pero es 15 años mayor que tú, por un lado, y por otro... no es precisamente agraciado, fuera de sus ojos verdes no tiene nada"

"No discutiré contigo" dijo Sarah y tomó un sorbo de jugo "Si a ti no te gusta , mejor, mas Harry para mí, sólo ten cuidado de no ensuciar la foto, me gusta la túnica que trae, combina con sus ojos"

"Ni siquiera está sonriendo, no sé que le...olvídalo, tu padre tampoco sonríe" Dijo Abigail

"En realidad si sonríe" Comentó Danae y después dijo por lo bajo, para que Sarah no le hiciera nada "Lo ví una vez... no es una mejora, créanme, da miedo"

Las chicas alrededor reían. Sarah no las escuchó, estaba ansiosa por ver a su madre que saldría de la enfermería. De seguro la llevarían a su casa. Era fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade.

Efectivamente, Madame Pomfrey estuvo de acuerdo en que el ambiente de la residencia Snape –soleado y con aire puro- era mucho mas recomendable que la fría mazmorra.

Sarah y su padre llevaron a Marianne casi entre algodones y la depositaron con cuidado en su cama. La joven señorita Snape salió después de comer a la oficina de Correo, ardía en deseos de enviar una carta a sus tíos.

"Vaya, la señorita Snape en el correo, parece que estamos predestinados¿no crees?"

Sarah forzó una sonrisa "Yo diría que me estás siguiendo, Draco"

"Culpable" dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa mas encantadora "¿podemos hablar?"

La hija del maestro de pociones se mordió el labio "mis padres"

"Precisamente por eso quiero hablarte" interrumpió Draco "Me quedé preocupado por la salud de tu madre y ... bueno , quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió en el sauce"

Ni los Lea ni los Snape son gente que rehuye a las consecuencias de sus actos, y Malfoy lo sabía bien

"está bien, caminemos"

Fueron a Honeydukes donde Draco le obsequió unos chocolates de los mas finos

"¿cómo esta tu madre?"

"Mejor, gracias, aunque delicada"

"muy bien.. me alegro que esté fuera de peligro"

"si, no fue necesario internarla" Sarah se sentía cada vez mas tensa

"Sarah, yo... lamento lo que ocurrió esa noche, no debí perder el control"

"Lo mismo digo yo, estaba totalmente fuera de mí"

"Espero no haberte causado problemas con tu padre"

"no , para nada, no te preocupes"

"Seré honesto contigo , Sarah , me gustas mucho, y mis intenciones contigo son serias, sin prisa, sólo te pido una oportunidad"

La joven Snape levantó una ceja en el mejor estilo de su padre "¿Qué pasó con eso de que los mejores matrimonios son los arreglados? Eso no me deja en un muy buen lugar, o soy una muñequita o algo para pasar el rato, en todo caso un juguete y a matka no siempre le va muy bien que digamos"

"¿a quien?"

"nada, olvídalo, y no te salgas por la tangente"

"Bueno, tu me gustas y eres inteligente, no veo porque no pueden funcionar ambas cosas, una linda relación y un arreglo pre establecido"

Sarah se detuvo a comprar una revista sólo porque traía a Harry en la portada

"no lo sé.." dijo indiferente mientras pagaba

"Ay por Merlín, Sarah, no me digas que tu también eres fan de San Potter"

"Draco, me caes muy bien, pero por favor no hables así "

"No me digas por favor que tu padre te habla maravillas de Potter, si lo odia"

"Mi padre no me platica nada de Potter, no veo a que viene el comentario"

"SARAH" La voz de Snape los sorprendió a ambos

El corazón de Sarah dio un vuelco, además sentir la corriente de ira contenida proveniente de su padre, podía ver como éste tenía tensa la quijada y su mano cerrada alrededor de su varita, dentro de su túnica.

Severus Snape se acercó e irónicamente se dirigió a Draco como antaño se dirigía a Potter

"Veo que ha olvidado nuestra charla, señor Malfoy"

"Veo que quien la olvidó fue usted, profesor" Los ojos del ex Slytherin irradiaban crueldad y determinación.

"Bien, pues deberás atenerte a las consecuencias, me pregunto que dirá tu padre cuando sepa el secreto amor que tiene su único heredero desde que estaba en la escuela... seguro que se decepcionará mucho... incluso podría modificar su testamento"

"Como sea que reaccione mi padre, seguro lo hará mejor que la princesa del cuento de hadas , la pobre se dará cuenta que es hija de la bella y la bestia"

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¿CÓMO OSAS HABLAR ASI?"

La alteración de Snape era inversamente proporcional a la serenidad de Malfoy junior.

"yo no puse las reglas del juego, y nadie mejor que usted para saber que con los Malfoy no se juega"

"¿De que hablan? No entiendo" Sarah se interpuso

"De nada , hija, despreocúpate" Snape trató de recuperar la compostura

"Papi estás totalmente fuera de ti, eso no es... lógico"

"Tu padre no quiere que me acerque a ti, Sarah" Dijo Draco con los ojos inyectados de malicia, estaba tan seguro de su jugada que se permitió ser cortés con el adversario "creo que está celoso de ver que eres una mujer y que otro hombre se interesa en ti "

"El problema es " dijo Snape con los dientes apretados de furia "que no es otro hombre que se interesa en mi hija.." turno del protector padre de corresponder la cortesía "Sino un niño mimado que quiere quedar bien con su padre llevándole un trofeo de caza. Y Sarah no es ningún trofeo de exhibición "

"Draco, por favor vete, papi por favor tranquilizare, recuerda que no debemos preocupar a mami "

"Está bien, me voy, pero recuerde profesor, que no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, no es digno de un Malfoy"

"Y tu recuerda... niño, que como tu bien dijiste , conozco a los Malfoy... y estaré preparado"

"Severus... vámonos" fue el ruego de Sarah

&&&&

Ora si me piqué escribiendo, espero les guste, no me maten, ya pronto , espero tener el otro capítulo

"cybergalletitas"


	15. La Marca Tenebrosa

La Marca Tenebrosa

Rubeus Hagrid se disponía a dar una lección mas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No le gustaba particularmente la idea, pues resultaba peligroso tener a una experta en la materia como alumna, pero no tenía mucha opción, finalmente, la alumna en cuestión le prestó a la criatura...

"Hola Hagrid" esa voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la dueña del pequeño unicornio llegó y eso implicaba que la clase estaba por comenzar

"Hola, Sarah " Correspondió el saludo "gracias por prestarme a Starry, es una raza muy especial de unicornio

"Es un placer" contestó la joven Ravenclaw y añadió en un susurro "Además sirve que así paso mas tiempo con el"

La clase no fue tan tremenda, Sarah se comportó a la altura, dejó que Hagrid explicara y si surgía una pregunta, al primer titubeo Sarah hacía algo que provocara a Starry para dar pretexto a Hagrid para irse y responder ella la pregunta, al final Ravenclaw tenía 30 puntos de mas.

Cuando terminaron Sarah se quedó un poco mas para disfrutar de su mascota, le cepilló la crin mientras charlaba con su maestro.

A Hagrid le gustaba Sarah, pero no en un plano de atracción amorosa, simplemente se le hacía una niña linda e inteligente, a quien conocía desde bebé, y se enorgullecía de verla convertida en una mujercita educada y de conversación agradable, desde que Harry Potter , Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger terminaron sus estudios, el guardabosques no había tenido una relación tan estrecha con un alumno... y ahora que recordaba.

"Parece que has puesto a Hogwarts de cabeza, y por cierto, no pude evitar notar que has sido castigada un par de veces , por faltarle al respeto a una maestra"

"¡Vaya!" Exclamó Sarah "Eres el único que recuerda ese incidente, todos los demás están demasiado ocupados pensando en el problema con Draco Malfoy la última salida a Hogsmeade" No estaba molesta, mas bien parecía que necesitaba con urgencia alguien a quien relatarle lo ocurrido

"Si , bueno, eso era de esperarse" Hagrid se aproximó a Sarah "Desde que los Malfoy vinieron con esas donaciones a la escuela se notó el interés de ambos en ti, era cuestión de tiempo, y conozco a tu padre lo suficiente para saber que no permitiría que nadie se acerque a ti, por mucho que respete a los Malfoy"

"Todos hablan de la estrecha relación de Severus con el señor Malfoy" suspiró Sarah mientras luchaba por desenredar la crin de Starry "Pero nadie me dice por que, soy una empática ¿sabes? Puedo sentir que a mi papi lo perturba mucho tenerlos cerca, es como si le trajera malos recuerdos"

"Malos recuerdos es poco, Sarah, pero no soy yo quien debe hablarte de eso"

Sarah puso mala cara pero su expresión cambió cuando llamaron a las puertas del castillo, Hagrid fue a abrir y Sarah palideció al comprobar que se trataba de Lucius y Draco Malfoy, corrió a esconderse en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Minutos después el entró y le dijo "ya se metieron, por si te quieres ir "

"Ya no tengo clases" dijo Sarah "Y seguro que Draco me va a buscar, yo no tengo ganas de hablar con él, prefiero una taza de té contigo"

Hagrid rió con ganas "Si tu padre se entera que te gusta charlar conmigo pondrá el grito en el cielo "

Sarah le dedicó la patentada mirada de molestia Snape (marca registrada) "Mi papá no es el monstruo intolerante que todos piensan¿sabes? SI la gente se tomara la molestia de conocerlo se daría cuenta del gran ser humano que es"

"Nadie en esta casa puso en tela de juicio la calidad humana de tu padre, no me malinterpretes, que lo conozco desde que estudiaba , simplemente que eso es un hábito propio de Harry Potter, y a tu padre nunca le cayó bien Harry"

Sin saberlo, pronunció las palabras mágicas

"¿Harry Potter y tu son muy amigos?" Los ojos de Sarah adquirieron un brillo hermoso , que Hagrid no notó

"Éramos , cuando estudiaba aquí, pero al salir ...bueno, no lo culpo, de haber vivido lo que vivió él yo también habría querido romper con el pasado"

"Bueno, todos hablan de la famosa guerra, y sé que yo nací durante ese periodo, pero nadie me explica...no te molestes, no te lo pido" se anticipó al notar como los ojos del guardabosques se humedecían "mejor cuéntame de Harry¿cómo era de estudiante? "

Hagrid sirvió el té y miró por la ventana con cierta nostalgia, después sonrió y se tornó a Sarah

"Era un buen chico, no muy aplicado, pero nunca tuvo problemas serios, y mira que tu padre era particularmente estricto con él, pero noble, siempre quería ayudar a los demás , era buen amigo, pese a tener momentos difíciles, como la muerte de su padrino, Sirius Black, le costó mucho trabajo superarla, supe que Remus Lupin quiso ayudarlo, pero también se alejó de él"

"¿qué Moony que?" Sarah por poco escupe el té

"No le digas Moony, es un profesor y merece respeto"

"A mí nunca me ha dado clases, pero es mi tío y mi padrino, yo le digo Moony o demente lupino, y si lo hago de frente y a él no le molesta, no veo por que no decirlo a sus espaldas"

"¿Lupin es tu padrino? No lo sabía"

"Aj�, y está casado con el hermano de mi mami, y mas te vale que no me resultes moralino, porque son una bonita pareja y se quieren tanto como mis padres, ellos forman parte de mi mundo perfecto"

"Ese no es asunto mio" Hagrid se encogió de hombros y se aproximó a ella "Además, lo supe siempre, el y Sirius Black se amaron mucho, fue , junto con Harry, quien mas sufrió con su muerte, Sirius , el Padre de Harry y Remus fueron grandes amigos entre sí, así que Lupin trató de acercarse a él, pero no lo logró"

"y si lo hubiera logrado ya lo habría obligado a presentármelo, pero ni idea tenía" pensó Sarah

"bueno, volvamos a Harry , que la vida de Moony si me la sé "

Hagrid sonrió "me visitaba muy seguido, incluso recuerdo un día que me ayudó a cuidarte"

Ahora sí, Sarah escupió el té

"¿Que te ayudó a qué?"

"A cuidarte, acordamos que tus padres salieran a celebrar y yo me ofrecí a cuidarte, Harry llegó y estuvo cargándote y te sentó en sus piernas mientras tomábamos té, tu lo abrazaste y te quedaste dormida, parecía que se agradaban mucho"

Las piernas temblando, el corazón latiendo a todo motor, las mejillas ruborizadas . Sarah acababa de confesar su "pottermanía "

"Vaya, parece que la señorita Snape tiene un amor platónico" Sonrió Hagrid "Mejor él que Malfoy¿sabes quien es una de las pocas personas que mantiene contacto con él? Hermione Granger, lo que me lleva a lo que quería charlar contigo"

La vena de la sien de la pequeña Snape latía con fuerza y su rostro se transformó en el de su padre

"¿Qué quieres hablar?"

"Pues me gustaría saber que tienes en su contra, ella es buena persona y es muy inteligente"

"Será lo que tu quieras, pero también es una neurótica , una sabelotodo insufrible, que además no permite réplica en su clase, su palabra es voz divina..." Si antes la detestaba ahora era peor

"Bueno, reconozco que la has rechazado desde que eras bebé, pero, confiaba que tu educación te llevara a tratarla mejor"

"Mira, ni siquiera mis padres se han enterado de las dos veces que esa bruja me castigó, pero ya no haré nada contra ella, no porque me falten ganas, sino porque me importa mas mi mami, ese bebé y ella tienen demasiados problemas como para que yo les dé dolores de cabeza, pero eso es lo único divertido de Draco, puedo desahogarme de lo que siento por ella sin que me juzguen" terminó su té "Bueno, a riesgo de parecer berrinchuda, me retiro, ya se acerca la hora de cenar" le dio un beso a Hagrid y salió rumbo al castillo.

En la oficina del profesor de pociones, los señores Malfoy y éste sostenían una acalorada charla

"De manera que todo lo que vivimos no importa, de manera que resultaste el perrito faldero de Dumbledore¡y yo que pensé que eras uno de los pocos que conocían el orgullo del mago!"

"Lucius , estamos hablando de mi hija, y mi deber es buscar lo mejor para ella por encima de quien o lo que sea

"¡Ay, Severus, por favor!" Lucius Malfoy hizo un ademán de impaciencia "Esto, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a tu hija, tener un lindo matrimonio con un mago proveniente de una acaudalada familia de Sangre limpia, su status social subiría, porque como la hija de un simple profesor de pociones (bastante impopular, por cierto) no tiene muchas posibilidades, no veo que te hace negarte"

La piel de Snape se puso del tono de la leche agria, pero cuando habló su voz era cortés, educada, peligrosamente suave

"Quiero que mi hija sea feliz, Lucius, y sé que tu mente no registrará lo que te voy a decir, pero para Sarah, hay cosas mas importantes que la posición y el orgullo del mago"

"Si tu la estás educando mal, no es mi problema, en realidad date cuenta que en ese caso te ofrezco una maravillosa oportunidad de resarcir el daño " Lucius Malfoy rió burlonamente "Por favor hombre, Draco no tocaría a tu hija"

"De eso no tengo duda.." La voz de Snape sonó muy ponzoñosa "estoy seguro que a Sarah le faltan... atributos para ser atractiva a tu hijo mientras que le sobran otros" Sus labios se curvearon en una horrible sonrisa

Draco Malfoy palideció mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su ex maestro sonrió aun mas , complacido del efecto de sus palabras.

Lucius Malfoy entendió perfectamente de que se trataba , pero un Malfoy pierde la vida antes que la clase, sin ocultar el desprecio, -incluso asco- que esa verdad lo hacía sentir por su hijo, miró a Snape con todo su poder proyectado a través de sus pupilas.

"SI mi hijo tiene inclinaciones ... _**distintas**_ cualesquiera que estas sean " miró a Draco con asco "por muy aberrantes que puedan ser... no se discute aquí, él es un Malfoy puede hacer lo que quiera mientras sea discreto y parte de esa discreción le exige tener esposa digna y un heredero"

La vena de la sien de Severus Snape latía con fuerza, pero no perdió el control

"¿Cómo tu lo hiciste, Lucius?" dijo con una voz suave... peligrosamente suave

La respuesta la obtuvo exactamente en los mismos términos

"Como nosotros lo hicimos , Severus, no puedes esperar que todo caiga en el olvido¿entiendes? Todas las cosas que hicimos, lo mucho que nos divertimos, los crímenes que cometimos tú no eres mejor que yo, Snape, en realidad eres peor" La voz de Malfoy se encendió impregnada de odio "no eres mas que un maldito traidor arrepentido que vive bajo la protección de un vejete chiflado, un cobarde que ahora quiere darse baños de pureza sólo para ocultar de su hija su vergonzosa verdad"

Con un movimiento de su mano arrancó la manga de la túnica de Snape , cómo siempre que dos mortífagos se encontraban con todo su odio a flor de piel, la Marca Tenebrosa se delineaba perfectamente en el antebrazo del maestro de pociones

"No lo puedes negar, una vez mortífago, siempre mortífago" Rió Malfoy triunfante "Eres esclavo del señor Tenebroso aun después de muerto"

Turno de Snape de hacer lo mismo , la Marca de Malfoy parecía gemela de la suya

"¿Y qué? " Preguntó Malfoy con cinismo "Yo tengo poder, a mi la sociedad no me puede señalar, pero tú no eres mas que un maestro mediocre, si hurgamos en el pasado tu pequeña bebé sabrá la clase de monstruo que eres, asesino, violador, ladrón, verdugo... "

"¡BASTA¡BASTA! **_�¡_BASTA!**"

La voz de Sarah retumbó en el salón, estaba temblando, pálida, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas

El maestro de pociones sintió que su corazón era arrancado de su pecho, le faltaba aire, el peso de sus actos pasados fue suficiente para conducirlo al séptimo círculo del infierno, dónde no había mas que oscuridad, y la mirada aterrorizada que en ese momento venía de los ojos de su hija

"Sarah... yo"

Pero Sarah no escuchó nada, inmediatamente salió corriendo despavorida.

"Sarah! Espera!" Draco se aprestó a salir tras ella, pero un gritó lleno de furia se escuchó

"IMPEDIMENTA"

Draco cayó al suelo, mientras Snape apuntaba a Malfoy con la varita

"Ya destruyeron lo que tenían que destruir, ahora aléjense de mi y de mi hija..."

"¿O que?" Dijo Lucius Malfoy retándolo

"O agregaré un asesinato a mi lista, quizá dos" Dijo Snape en un susurro ponzoñoso

"¿Ir a Azkaban¿Dejar a tu familia?"

"Un beso de dementor vale la pena si con eso mantengo a Sarah a salvo de ustedes... ya no causarán mas daño... FUERA!"

"¿Pasa algo, Severus?" La voz de Albus Dumbledore saludaba desde la puerta

La escena se detuvo, el director pudo ver como Snape miraba a Lucius Malfoy con el mismo odio con el que miraba a James Potter, o Sirius Black

"Ya nos vamos director, " dijo Lucius escuetamente "Puede olvidarse de la donación de la que hablamos , gracias a su jefe de Slytherin"

"Bueno, de todas formas no creo que necesitemos una biblioteca con libros muggles, no se preocupe"

Apenas salieron los Malfoy Snape se derrumbó en el escritorio, estaba temblando, mucho más pálido de lo habitual

"¿Pasó algo malo?"

Con ojos húmedos y mostrando una vulnerabilidad completamente extraña en él, Snape mostró a Dumbledore la marca tenebrosa y le dijo con mucho esfuerzo

"Sarah lo sabe... "

&&&&&&&&&

Y explotó la bomba! Espero que les guste, Meilin, no mates a Draco aun, lo necesito un capítulo mas :D

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero que les guste, Jen espero que disfrutes las implicaciones GRO. No olviden dejar review de este cap

Cybergalletitas


	16. La orden del fenix

La Orden del fénix

La tarde era cálida, el viento soplaba delicadamente acariciando el lago, el murmullo de los árboles cantaba a coro con el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, y Hermione Granger disfrutaba de calificar los ensayos de sus estudiantes cuando tocaron a su puerta

"Adelante " Dijo con cierta indiferencia..

Cuando levantó la vista se percató de que no estaba lista para esa visión. Sarah Gwendolyn Snape, su pesadilla desde que llegó a dar clases llegó a esa oficina por voluntad propia. Tenía la piel color leche agria, sus ojos enrojecidos y la vena de su sien latiendo con fuerza, a Hermione le recordó mucho la noche que Sirius Black escapó ayudado por ella y Harry Potter, la reacción de Snape la aterraba, y ahora su hija tenía la misma actitud provocando en ella el mas desagradable deja vu.

"Necesito que me ayudes" Dijo Sarah en un tono que no admitía negativas "Quiero saberlo todo acerca de la guerra, y los mortífagos"

"¿Por qué yo?" Fue la pregunta de la joven maestra que no pudo evitar reaccionar a la defensiva

"NO pensarás que Binns es el indicado¿o sí? El no estaba en este plano cuando sucedió , y no le importa nada fuera de su rutina

"Esa no es la pregunta, Sarah... y lo sabes"

Sarah sonrió con amargura

"No te engañes, mi opinión y mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, pero hay cosas más importantes en juego" Su voz era igual a la de su padre, peligrosamente suave.

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar

"desde el primer momento que estuvimos juntas en un salón de clases, no has hecho mas que mostrarme antipatía , faltarme al respeto, provocarme, buscarme problemas. Ahora estás frente a mí, tuteándome y ordenándome te enseñe algo que ni siquiera es de mi materia ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?" Al llegar a este punto, su rostro estaba a un palmo de distancia del de la joven Ravenclaw

Si su estrategia era intimidar a su alumna para que se disculpara , falló dramáticamente.

"¿Quieres que sea yo quien te diga por que? Muy bien : en primera porque eres una sabelotodo neurótica que necesita constantemente la admiración de los demás , no puedes vivir sin ese reconocimiento a tu sapiencia, por eso accediste a cubrir a Moody sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importar que dejaras a tu novio que te necesita , sin importar los trabajos que dejaste pendientes, porque en el fondo tu necesitas la escuela, la seguridad académica"

Hermione se mordió el labio, Sarah continuó "En segundo porque te servirá de terapia, todavía tienes que cerrar ciertos círculos, pero cuando intentas hablar te enfrentas a que nadie quiere escuchar, y no te atreves a escribirlo porque resultará mas real, tangible y eso te aterra dado tu respeto a la palabra escrita"

Los ojos de la profesora se abrieron en algo entre asombro y terror, la sonrisa de la alumna se hizo más pronunciada, y su voz mas firme "Mi padre me enseñó legeremancia y oclumancia, además soy empática" Respondió a la pregunta no expresada y prosiguió "en tercer lugar, porque ante todo eres Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor – en teoría- se caracterizan por la rectitud y el deseo de apoyar causas justas"

Mientras tanto Snape relataba todo lo sucedido al director , quien escuchaba pacientemente. Cuando el profesor terminó su relato , preguntó pacientemente

"¿Y que es exactamente lo que temes, Severus?"

El maestro de pociones se quedó helado "Pensé que era obvio, mi hija me tiene en un concepto... distinto del resto del mundo, me tenía" su voz se quebró ligeramente

"Creo " dijo el director mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón "que Marianne y tú han hecho una extraordinaria labor educando a Sarah, cierto, su temperamento es fuerte, pero eso es mano de la genética, " añadió una sonrisa mirando a los ojos del angustiado padre "Es una mujercita de principios, capaz de entender y distinguir el bien del mal, cometerá errores, como todos los que estamos en este mundo , pero su juicio respecto a las cosas esenciales es el correcto, gracias tanto a la genética como a la educación que ha recibido "

Snape seguía helado, contemplando la llama verde de su oficina

"Tu familia está cambiando, Severus, Sarah está madurando, y Marianne espera una nueva criatura, hermosa e inesperada, la guerra quedó atrás, Voldemort no volver�, tu presente es milagroso, no te lo pierdas por mirar el pasado. "

"El señor tenebroso volvió en el momento en que Sarah escuchó todo lo que hice... ella es tan pura... " ya no pudo decir más, su dolor era tan fuerte que no le permitía articular palabra"

Ese mismo dolor resultaba tan fuerte, que Dumbledore podía respirarlo

Si Dumbledore no siendo empático lo sentía, es comprensible que Marianne casi se desmayara al entrar por la puerta

"Marianne" gritó el maestro de pociones y corrió a su encuentro, lo cual no resultó precisamente una buena idea , sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes y su bebé tan frágil que la madre comenzó a convulsionarse

Sarah no fue a cenar esa noche, tenía demasiado en mente, demasiadas cosas que hacer, que decidir, demasiada información que procesar, estaba tan ensimismada que por poco choca con Danae

"Sarah"

"Perdóname Danae, no te vi "

"Despreocúpate , te estamos buscando, es urgente que vayas a la oficina de Flitwick"

Al escuchar eso, la joven Snape ni siquiera se despidió , deseaba poder aparecerse para llegar mas pronto, su conciencia estaba tranquila, lo cual hacía mas inquietante que la mandaran llamar.

En su escritorio , Filius Flitwick estaba firmando unos papeles con ademán preocupado cuando tocaron a su puerta

"adelante" dijo con voz chillona

"Profesor Flitwick, buenas noches¿me llamaba?"

"SARAH!" exclamó y corrió a su encuentro "¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todos lados "

"no todos, profesor, estaba con la profesora Granger"

"No te habrás peleado con ella ¿o sí? " Flitwick no quería mas dolores de cabeza

"No , señor, ésta vez no" suspiró la señorita Snape sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba

"Siéntate... tenemos que hablar"

"¿Por qué será que no me gusta como suena eso? Sea lo que sea yo no fui, nadie me vio y no existe forma de demostrarlo "

El jefe de Ravenclaw se permitió una sonrisa "No estás aquí por nada que tu hayas hecho"

"Entonces..."

"tu madre tuvo que ser llevada a San Mungo, tuvo un problema con el embarazo"

Sarah se puso pálida "Mami..." sus ojos inmediatamente se humedecieron

Flitwick le acarició la mano "se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. El profesor Dumbledore y yo firmamos la autorización para que te ausentes de Hogwarts y estés con ella , todos sabemos lo unidos que son , yo te llevaré en un transporte de la Escuela y después regresaré¿quieres ir por tus cosas? Alguna muda de ropa "

Llorando Sarah asintió "Pero no yo, que vaya Dobby, por favor "

El profesor Flitwick llamó al elfo quien segundos después volvió con un camisón, un libro , un cuaderno y una foquita de peluche

La carroza volaba sin ser vista gracias a encantamientos de invisibilidad, Sarah en un principio hubiera preferido un translador, pero entendió después la intención de sus profesores, las estrellas , el aire fresco y las luces de la ciudad lograron mitigar un poco la intranquilidad de la joven que además necesitaba tener su mente despejada.

La recepcionista de San Mungo se limitó a señalar un pasillo y decir con cierto tedio "sigue los gritos"

Su padre estaba maldiciendo al sanador encargado de atender a su madre

"¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A PEDIRME ESO?" Rugió Snape

"Me atrevo por mi paciente" Respondió el sanador

"SU PACIENTE ES MI ESPOSA" espetó el molesto marido "NO PUEDE "

"NO puedo dejar de lamentarlo , pero su esposa es mi paciente, y ante todo me preocupo por ella"

"Severus¿qué pasa?" Tulius llegó detrás de Sarah

"Gwen, " Dijo Lupin abrazándola "Como estás?"

Fue cuando Snape la vio, parecía una estatua , con los ojos fijos en su padre.

Sarah estaba imposibilitada para hablar, dado que la angustia de su padre no sólo era absorbida, sino potenciada dentro de ella

Snape se quedó mudo , no lograba precisar que pasaba con su hija, pero el recuerdo de la conversación con Malfoy fue mas fuerte, se sentó derrotado

El sanador se dirigió entonces a los tres restantes "¿son familiares de la Señora Snape?"

"Soy su hermano y ella es su hija " Dijo Tulius señalando a Sarah "¿Cómo se encuentra? "

"Estamos trabajando en ello, pero no puedo permitir que el señor Snape esté con ella en este momento, dadas las características de la paciente, acaba de tomar una poción para relajarla, y que podamos trabajar con el producto, reconozco que le hará bien un familiar con ella, pero no su esposo" Dijo categóricamente

Sarah se aferró a Lupin como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tulius, experimentado sacerdote Shamagin , pudo percatarse de la situación, así que se dirigió al sanador

"Enviaremos a mi sobrina en unos minutos¿está bien?"

"Muy bien dijo el sanador y regresó con su paciente

Una vez solos el sacerdote se acercó primero a sus sobrina sonriéndole y le dijo al oído "¿estás bien?" Sarah movió la cabeza aferrándose a Lupin y le respondió

"Severus, ve con Severus" Tulius asintió con la cabeza y fue a ver a su cuñado que estaba de pie mirándolos con una peligrosa mezcla de emociones encontradas.

"Gwen¿segura que estás bien?" Lupin le acariciaba el cabello

"No, Moony, no estoy bien, llevo mucho tiempo sin estar bien, pero no es momento de hablar ahora, tengo que ver a mi mami" El abrazo del hombre lobo era tierno, cálido, protector y Sarah necesitaba tomar de él lo que su padre no podía darle.

Una razón mas por la cual el padre de Sarah estaba fuera de sí, siempre se mostró celoso del cariño de su hija hacía Lupin, uno de los seres que mas rencor le producía , que si perdonó fue mas por el amor a su esposa y a su hija que por gusto, le agradecía que se desviviera por su pequeña, pero no le gustaba compartir el afecto de **su** Sarah con ningún otro hombre

Tulius, por su parte, era un hombre de amplia sonrisa y con gran sentido del humor, de esos que son capaces de arrancar una carcajada del mas serio o deprimido, era parte de su don Shamagin, el curaba por medio de risas, pero podía ser también serio y autoritario si la ocasión lo ameritaba, como en ese momento

"¿Vas a seguir cerrándote a tu pena o vas a entender el por que de las cosas? No puedo averiguar que pasó con Gwen, pero puedo ver que es ese dolor el que trajo a Marianne aquí, y puedo ver que eso te hace sentir culpable, pero tienes que entender que una cosa es la causa y otra muy distinta la culpa , sabes que ese cuerpo está en guerra y tomará cualquier pretexto, tu intención no es dañar, eso lo sé bien, sin embargo , no puedes entender que si no te permiten estar cerca de ella es por que no estás bien, nadie te culpa, simplemente tu ayuda aquí consiste en no causarle mas daño, todos sabemos lo mucho que la amas, y ella también lo sabe y te ama y quiere estar para ti, seguramente así empezó esto, ella no puede sentir que sufres por que da su vida si es preciso para evitarlo, si por hoy me dejas tomar su lugar, pronto estarás en condiciones de estar a su lado, eso si, no creas que me acostaré contigo, mi marido es muy celoso y estamos en luna creciente"

Una sonrisa muy débil , casi imperceptible de dibujó en los delgados labios de Snape que procedió a relatarle lo ocurrido a su sacerdote...

Un poco mas tranquila Sarah entró en la habitación donde estaba su madre. Marianne le sonrió levemente y ella corrió con ella

"Mami.." Dijo y besó su frente

"Estás causando tanto alboroto como yo lo causé a tu edad , Sarah" fue el comentario dulce de Marianne, quien rápidamente añadió "Pero no te preocupes, yo no te abandonaré " acarició la mejilla de su hija.

EL nexo entre madre e hija siempre – para bien o para mal- es muy fuerte, en este tipo de criaturas lo es aun mas , bastó una mirada para que Sarah le explicara a su madre lo ocurrido con los Malfoy y lo que pensaba y sentía al respecto, y con solo otra mirada, Marianne pudo además decirle lo mucho que sus padres la amaban y lo orgullosa que ella estaba de su pequeña sin importar que pasara, Sarah entonces bajó al vientre de su madre

"Oye bebé, sé que estás ahí y necesito que prestes atención , soy tu hermana mayor y como tal me tienes que obedecer, así que mas te vale que te portes bien con mami que no ha hecho mas que estar al pendiente de ti, yo ahorita voy a estar muy ocupada lidiando con mis tareas y con otras cosas para no darle dolores de cabeza, no se los des tu, en cuanto a papá... suspiró y dijo "NI TE LE ACERQUES" Gruñó

"Sarah es un aprendiz de hombre lobo, bebé, no le hagas caso" dijo su madre y ambas mujeres rieron

"eso me recuerda, tampoco puedes acercarte a Moony, quédate con Tulius "

"Exacto, " sonrió complacido el Sanador "eso necesita la señora, descanso y risas" Sarah y Marianne se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidas.

Unas horas después la puerta se abrió y se escucharon los sonidos de unos pasos, mientras una mano se perdía en el ensortijado cabello de la joven Snape

"¿Ya podemos hablar?" dijo una voz dulce

Sarah asintió en un bostezo y del brazo de su madre pasó al de su padrino.

"Tulius tiene una idea sobre lo que vas a hacer¿estás segura? No sé si tengas mucha idea de lo que puede pasar"

"La verdad es que estoy muy segura, no será nada fácil, lo sé pero después de lo que pasó con mi papá y los Malfoy... es la única opción"

"Bueno, pues si es así cuenta conmigo, de todas formas ya tienes habitación con nosotros, estoy seguro que no habrá problema"

"Si habr�¿quién se lo dice a mi pap�? " Preguntó Sarah mordiéndose el labio "Yo no, no cuenten conmigo"

Remus Lupin suspiró "Está bien, Tulius se lo dir�, pero cuando tu madre esté mejor¿quieres?"

"Mi mami ya sabe" dijo Sarah acurrucándose con el "¿Moony?"

"¿Si, mi amor?"

"Cuéntame de la guerra ¿tu participaste?"

Los ojos de licántropo se humedecieron ligeramente "si, lo hice, en ambas, fui miembro de la orden del fénix ¿has oído hablar de la orden del fénix? "

"si , claro, el grupo de resistencia que creó Dumbledore para luchar contra Voldemort " Sarah asintió

"Fueron épocas muy difíciles , de mucha pérdida, de mucho dolor... de mucho miedo, tu madre, por ejemplo, es un ejemplo de lo anterior, ella llegó desde Italia para ayudarnos, su misión era, ante todo, proteger a , a Harry Potter, sufrió el acoso , fue a prisión por defenderlo..." lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas "Muchos inocentes sufrieron en Azkaban por esas confusiones"

"¿Quedan muchos vivos?"

"No tantos como deberían serlo, pero los suficientes" suspiró "¿Sabes? Tres milagros llegaron con la guerra"

"¿Ah, si?"

"si, Marianne , Tulius y tu... ustedes tres llegaron a salvar vidas , dos , por lo pronto, Severus y yo estábamos destrozados cuanto tu madre y tu tío se cruzaron en nuestro camino, y al poco tiempo llegaste tu a recordarnos que incluso en ese momento la vida es un milagro posible, como ahora ese bebé nos demuestra"

Sarah sonrió y bostezó

"si, Gwen, descansa, ya hablaremos de la guerra cuando estemos en mi casa"

Afuera el maestro de pociones se resignó a que su hija se fuera con sus tíos.

&&&&&&

Les pido lo mismo que le pedí a Severus, paciencia, espero que les guste este capitulo, tendran el próximo lo mas pronto posible

Otra cosa, hagan caso a Dumbledore :P

Meilin, dije que lo requería otro capitulo pero nunca que sería este jejeje, trataré de que sea el que sigue

Cybergalletitas


	17. La otra orden

La otra Orden

Las aves comenzaban a entonar una hermosa melodía , de saludo al sol cuyos rayos despuntaban reflejados en las gotas de brisa. Remus John Lupin abrió un ojo y miró por la ventana el espectáculo complacido. En su cuello la ya familiar respiración y la tibieza del cuerpo de Tulius le invitaba a volver a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de cinco minutitos mas.

Obedecía su instinto cuando sintió un nuevo peso en la cama y alguien jalándole las cobijas

"¡Niños¡Hay que desayunar, tengo mucho que hacer y además quiero ver a mi mami!"

"¡Gwen!" Protestó Tulius "Es demasiado temprano apenas sale el sol"

"¿Y tu punto es?" La voz de su sobrina lo retó

"Que ninguno de los lugares a los que quieres ir está abierto a esta hora"

"Error, tío, San Mungo sí, quiero ver a mi mami.."

"¿En verdad no son suficientes 24 horas para todo lo que hay en tu agenda?" Preguntó Lupin

"Nope" Respondió Sarah con una carita de ángel

"Está bien " suspiró Tulius "Remus, dale de desayunar a Gwen" toda vez que ordenó se metió mas a las cobijas

Lupin estiró su brazo a su buró y tomó una barra de chocolate a medio comer "El chocolate da energía"

Sarah lo miró con incredulidad "¿En verdad esperas que desayune chocolate? Tienes problemas "

"Haz cambiado mucho, Gwen" Suspiró Lupin "antes morías de ganas por desayunar chocolate "

"Haz cambiado mucho, Remus " suspiró Sarah imitando a su padrino " antes tu te empeñabas en decirme que no" Finalmente, al ver que ninguno de sus tíos se movían, se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto

Lupin bostezó "Tan feliz que estaba yo durmiendo "

Tulius lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su pecho "Pero eras tu el que quería tener hijos , yo te sugerí que tuviéramos un gato, pero tu no quisiste "

Se escuchó un ruido de muchas ollas moviéndose. Tulius abrió los ojos horrorizado, una voz muy dulce les preguntó desde la cocina

"¿De que sabor quieren sus waffles, niños?"

Fue como si Tulius se hubiera quemado, salió de la cama en un segundo "Está en mi cocina GWEN! Sal de ahí"

Lupin soltó la carcajada tras ver a su pareja abandonar la habitación "Pequeña traviesa, siempre sabe conseguir lo que quiere"

Sarah disfrutaba mucho convivir con sus tíos, ellos la veían como si fuera su hija, y el tiempo que ella estaba con ellos se sentía verdaderamente en vacaciones, ellos eran mucho mas consentidores que sus padres, Tulius se desvivía por ella y le concedía hasta el más mínimo capricho, mientras que Lupin le enseñaba cosas interesantes y siempre la apoyaba en sus proyectos, sin importar lo descabellado que fuera

Cuando Sarah estaba en su segundo vaso de jugo, Tulius terminando de servir los waffles y Remus en su segunda taza de té alguien se apareció en su chimenea

"Profesor Dumbledore" Remus se apresuró a recibirlo " pasé ¿gusta sentarse?"

"Gracias, Remus, me da gusto verte tan bien, ya no estás bajo de peso, tus ojos brillan, y tu ropa está en mejor estado"

Lupin se sonrojó Y Sarah contestó "Tulius lo tiene muy consentido, buen día señor director"

"Buen día Sarah , precisamente venía a hablar contigo" La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo aun mas amplia"

"Pase , señor¿gusta acompañarnos a desayunar?" Tulius siempre se caracterizó por ser un excelente anfitrión

"Bueno, no he desayunado y esos waffles huelen muy bien, así que acepto con mucho gusto"

Cuando se hubieron sentado Dumbledore se dirigió a Sarah "Esta madrugada estuve en el hospital, parece que tu madre evoluciona favorablemente"

"así es, señor, iremos a verla hoy"

"También hablé con tu padre" Había algo en el tono del Director que sonaba a regaño inminente

"Sarah, quiero decirte que tu padre es un excelente hombre, un héroe que arriesgó su vida para salvar muchas otras"

Indiferente a lo que el director estaba diciendo , Sarah le preguntó "¿Está dispuesto a ponerlo por escrito?"

El director la miró con mayor recelo "Sarah , no tienes porque dudar de tu padre, créeme que lo que te digo es cierto"

"no bromea" Tulius le dijo a Remus al oído , sin escucharlos, Dumbledore prosiguió

"A Severus le duele que no estés hablando con él y la verdad es que le destroza el corazón tu decisión de venirte a quedar con tus tíos, él es un gran hombre, que ya ha sufrido demasiado, y bastante tiene con la gravedad de tu madre , ante todo eres su razón de vivir, y te ama por todas las cosas, sé que tienes derecho a un poco de rebeldía y que lo que comentó Lucius Malfoy puede ser impactante, pero la situación es mucho más complicada, tu padre arriesgó su vida incontables veces , desde la primera y la segunda guerra, desde antes de que nacieras consagró su vida a ti, y no merece tu rechazo sólo por lo que , con todo el veneno del mundo, dijo Lucius Malfoy"

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso, Tulius y Remus temían la reacción de Sarah, pues la vena de su sien latía con fuerza y su boca estaba totalmente abierta. Cuando finalmente habló exclamó con total incredulidad

"¡Oh, por Dios! Señor director, usted no entiende nada" comenzó a reír histéricamente "Por primera vez en años no entiende absolutamente nada... y papi que lo considera infalible"

Remus la miraba reír con seriedad, Tulius se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, bastante preocupado por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Dumbledore sin embargo, reaccionó con toda serenidad y preguntó con voz amable

"¿Por qué no me explicas?"

Severus Snape contemplaba dormir a su Marianne, aun estaba pálida pero ya sus mejillas tenían mejor color, su respiración era muy apacible a juzgar por el rítmico subir y bajar de sus senos , su hermosos senos que habían aumentado de tamaño producto del embarazo, conservando su redondez en armónico contraste con su redondo vientre, su bebé crecía dentro intensificando la dulzura de la imagen de su compañera, se veía tan bella, tan perfecta, que el maestro de pociones se enamoró de ella una vez mas, sucumbió ante esa diosa que reposaba después de otra gran batalla. Se acercó a ella embelesado, feliz de tenerla a su lado. Con reverencia posó su mano en ese pronunciado vientre, pronto nacería si lograban no stresarle, no podían precipitar el nacimiento, pese a que ya estaba completado el desarrollo, tenía que crecer, tenía que tomar fuerzas para salir a este mundo, una verdadera magia que el maestro de pociones no dejaba de admirar, desde que lo vivió con Sarah, el sentir que crecía, sus primeros movimientos dentro del vientre materno, el tenerla por primera vez entre sus brazos, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, idéntica a su madre y al mismo tiempo tan parecida a él, sus ojitos, su cabello , sus labios, su voz. La necesitaba, la extrañaba, sus ojitos mirándolo con amor, con admiración, jugando con él, hablándole. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, por años vivió entre molestos niños y los veía alcanzar la mayoría de edad, siempre los odió¿por qué ahora se mostraba tan adicto , tan enamorado de una de ellos? Y si todos lo odiaban y lo repudiaban, sin importarle, y ahora el odio de esa niña lo hacía sentir el odio de todos los demás, causándole un dolor muy profundo.

"No te tortures por Sarah, sólo quiere pasar estas vacaciones con sus tíos, hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo hace, los extraña, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, ahora nosotras te necesitamos mas " La voz de Marianne lo sorprendió aunque también lo confortó

"¿Nosotras?" Preguntó levantando una ceja "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ya la ví" fue la respuesta que obtuvo "Tiene la piel aceitunada, como yo, los ojos negros, como tu, el pelo castaño pero lacio, una mezcla de nosotros, y tiene los labios de Orestes, mi hermano"

Lágrimas de emoción intentaron –sin éxito – salir del interior del maestro de pociones "Es entonces una linda niña, tan hermosa como Sarah "

Marianne asintió "Tan hermosa como Sarah, ahora sí creo que logre nacer " su mano buscó la de su marido, éste la estrecho y besó su vientre, sintiendo cómo se movía.

"¿En verdad piensas que no debo preocuparme por Sarah?"

"Sarah es tu hija y debes confiar en ella, yo te advertí que un adolescente Shamagin era una bomba de tiempo, pero al final resultamos hermosos, creo"

"Al final son dioses venidos a la tierra" dijo Snape besándola

El tiempo pasó , Marianne fue dada de alta con la condición de permanecer en reposo . Cuando Snape regresó a Hogwarts lo esperaba una lechuza con sellos del ministerio

"Es imposible..." dijo mas para si mismo "tengo una audiencia en el ministerio de magia dentro de un mes"

&&&&&

Okidoki, mi lado sádico tomó el control y decidió dividir este capitulo en dos , lo siento mucho, espero lesguste. A ver Ana María, a ver si no has perdido tu toque y sabes por donde va jejeje

Meilin, si quieres mata a Draco, al final decidí no usarlo

Gracias a todas por leer y dejar reviews!

Cybergalletitas


	18. LA audiencia

La audiencia

Severus Snape se hallaba completamente fuera de si¿para que tenía una audiencia en el ministerio¿Qué planeaba ahora Lucius Malfoy? No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, Lucius seguía siendo muy influyente en el misterio y su citatorio correspondía en tiempo a su último encuentro...

Por si fueran pocos sus problemas, no había tenido tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Sarah, siempre que se acercaba a ella , ésta encontraba la forma de evadirlo políticamente , tenía mucho miedo de haberla perdido para siempre, ella lo saludaba con cortesía, incluso llegaba a darle un beso como saludo, como era costumbre de ellos, pero ya no hablaba con él y tampoco le decía que lo quería ni mucho menos, ya la sentía perdida y no encontraba como decirle que la amaba y explicarle lo que en verdad había sucedido.

Se miró en el espejo sintiendo profundo desprecio por sí mismo, ya no se sentía digno de ser amado, si su Sarah ya no lo amaba, y tenía motivos, él era un criminal, un ser sucio, bajo, ruin... ni siquiera podía mirar a tan pura criatura a los ojos, hacía bien en despreciarlo, en no querer estar mas de dos segundos en la misma habitación con él¿y su bebé? Si lograba nacer, lo mejor sería alejarse de ella desde el principio, así el se evitaría revivir ese dolor y ella podría sentirse mas pura , mas perfecta, tan perfecta como era.

"Dice tu hija que la mantengas fuera de tus conflictos con su hermana" Marianne lo abrazó por detrás, de forma que el podía sentir ese pequeño ser pateándole la espalda "Y la verdad yo creo que exageras , algun día te darás cuenta de lo mucho que te ama Sarah y que no tienes porque cerrarte al cariño de nuestra nueva bebé"

"¿Qué hice, Marianne?" Suspiró el maestro de pociones aun perdido en la imagen del espejo

"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, cuando y como debiste " Respondió Marianne besando su hombro

La sonrisa del maestro de pociones se volvió más amarga "Preguntaba que hice para que tu estés a mi lado, para que una criatura tan perfecta me ame y esté arriesgando su vida por mi, para regalarme una hija "

"hmm, no lo sé" Dijo Marianne con seriedad "Tal ves ser un hombre de honor, fiel a sus principios, o quizá ser inteligente, ser exigente , tu férrea lealtad, quizá tu valentía y tu astucia" Se paró de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla "O tal vez sólo lo bueno que eres en la cama y lo endiabladamente sensual que eres" lo giró para sí

"eres un hombre maravilloso, Severus, y cada día que pasa doy gracias por que estás a mi lado, porque eres mi fuerza, porque me amas, porque amas a nuestras hijas con todo tu ser, por tu sensibilidad y porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener todo eso oculto, a resguardo de ser contaminado para complacer a algunos, no puedo olvidar lo que has hecho por mi, me salvaste la vida , si no fuera por ti yo habría muerto en Azkaban, desangrada y destrozada por dentro

"Si fui por ti fue porque tu me habías salvado antes" interrumpió Snape "Con tu amor, tu ternura, tu inteligencia, tu pureza... me hiciste sentir amor y mejor aun me hiciste sentir amado, yo estaba muerto y tu me trajiste de nuevo a la vida, y la expresión mas pura de mi poder de mago, de mi renacimiento son estas pequeñas, que son fruto del amor tan profundo que siento por ti, por eso me duele tanto la distancia que Sarah ha puesto entre nosotros, y quisiera encontrar la forma de acortarla"

"Esa "distancia" es mas corta de lo que crees , y un día no muy lejano te sentirás estúpido por sentirte así, entonces Tulius estará ahí para decir "Te lo dije" por mí " En un osado movimiento Marianne besó a Snape , un beso tierno y dulce, que acalló todo pensamiento en él "Vamos a dormir, cielo, mañana tenemos que ir a tu audiencia, y yo estoy muy cansada, la bebé ya pesa "

A la mañana siguiente Snape no pudo desayunar, era sábado y salida a Hogsmeade, así que Sarah podía acompañarlos sin problema y un translador estaba autorizado para llevarlos al ministerio.

Lupin y Tulius ya estaban ahí discutiendo. Tulius lucía un atuendo cien por ciento muggle, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y un saco negro también, Lupin por su parte traía una túnica verde olivo muy elegante que resaltaba su atractivo físico, pese a verse molesto, adolorido

"Eres muy exagerado, Tulius " dijo mientras sacaba una tablilla de chocolate

"no soy exagerado , simplemente no me gustó que la vieja coscolina esa quisiera pasarse de lista contigo, tienen que respertarte y respetar esa alianza matrimonial que traes en el dedo"

"Tulius, la mujer no estaba interesado en mí como hombre – criatura- o lo que sea, simplemente hacía su trabajo, ya lo hemos discutido cada vez que alguien tiene que ver mi tatuaje de registro"

"¿Otra vez alguien le toco el trasero?" Sarah los saludó y Lupin se sonrojó mas allá de los límites posibles para un ser humano

"si, pero al menos me permitieron estar presente y le permitieron el acceso a la sala" Tulius la saludó mientras ella se comía el chocolate que Lupin acaba de sacar de su bolsillo para si mismo "Oh por Dios, tu padre viene al borde de la histeria"

"aj�, está aterrado, pobre"

"¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? " Preguntó Snape de mala gana, no deseaba que el último merodeador estuviera presente cuando el estaba en problemas por los mortífagos

"Te guste o no, somos tu familia, Snape" Respondió Tulius "Y venimos a estar como familia contigo en este momento, además mi hermana está en un momento crítico del embarazo y creo que lo mejor es que toda la familia esté aquí para como familia, poder asistir sin que tengamos que preocuparnos por su condición y porque tu no la atiendas porque en este caso tienes un buen pretexto para ello, así que puedes despreocuparte y dejar que la familia esté resolviendo cualquier conflicto de familia"

"Ya Tulius, somos familia, Severus lo entiende no tienes que decir la palabra por cada dos mas, entendimos el concepto TODOS" Lupin pasó un brazo por su pareja

Sarah suprimió una risa, la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos pasaron a ocupar un lugar en la audiencia.

La concurrencia era diversa, Pero Snape pudo ver a una persona que le causaba bastante malestar ahí : Colin Creevey

EL ministro de magia Ludovic Bagman presidía el jurado, a su lado Seamus Finnigan, su asistente tomaba notas mientras indicaba algo a los demás miembros de Wizengamot.

"Bien" comenzó Bagman y dijo en voz baja "te dije, Finnigan, que Snape llegaría a tiempo, pero no quisiste apostar conmigo"

"Porque conozco al profesor Snape para saber que sería puntual , señor"

"Oh bueno, " Dijo el ministro y bajo la voz "Pero te apuesto a que no entiende nada de lo que pasa , anda¿que apuestas?"

Un resignado Seamus dijo tranquiliamente "Dos sickles"

Complacido el ministro sonrió e instó todos a tomar asiento Marianne, a la derecha de Snape tomó su mano y sonrió nerviosa

"Bien, estamos aquí en audencia celebrada conforme al protocolo de la ley de investigaciones y averiguaciones mágicas numero 19987 según el acuerdo 1234 de la enmienda 73 enciso 3b, preside la sesión Ludovic Bagman , ministro de magia, se encuentran también Kingsley Shackelbolt Vice ministro secretario de coodinacion contra las artes oscuras, Los miembros del Wizengamot y Seamus Andre Finnigan asistente del ministro." Seamus optó por una pluma a vuela pluma

"Bien, " Bagman se puso lo mas solemne que pudo "¿Quién hace la petición?"

Bagman estaba en lo cierto , Snape no entendía nada , su corazón latía con fuerza, pero en ese momento por poco se detiene cuando el ministro de magia obtuvo la respuesta

"Sarah Gwendolyn Snape, señor ministro" Sarah se puso de pie

Fue como si un crucio alcanzara a Snape, el habría jurado que Lucius Malfoy estaría detrás de sus problemas con el ministerio, pero¿su propia hija? Previniendo eso , Marianne le envió un poco de energía para que pudiera soportarlo

Indiferente a esto, Ludo Bagman continuó "Se da cuenta señorita Snape, que usted aun es menor de edad, así que necesito un mayor que de su responsiva"

"Tulius Zacharias Lea Por parte de la menor respalda esa propuesta, señor ministro"

"y ese imbécil se atrevió a decir que estaba aquí como mi familia" Pensó el maestro de pociones sintiendo nauseas , la bestia en el se apoderaba de su conciencia ante la pesadilla que estaba viviendo

"Señor Lea¿Puedo preguntar quien es usted y por que no son los padres de la menor los encargados de respaldarla y representarla?"

"Por supuesto, señor, " Tulius se acercó y entregó unos papeles "Comprenderá que siendo hija de Severus Snape, razón por la que estamos aquí, el no esta en posiblidades de respaldarla , en tanto que su madre se hallaba en el hospital al momento de comenzar este trámite"

"Si.." dijo Bagman sin sonar muy convencido "sin embargo, la ley no permite que otro adulto que no sea el padre dé la responsiva , no cuando los padres están vivos, comprendo el problema pero no puedo saltar la ley "

Sarah estaba muy nerviosa, no podía ser posible llegar hasta ahí para que por un tecnicismo todo se arruinara. Snape por su parte se sentía dentro de una pesadilla de la que anhelaba despertar, sintió peor que mil cruciatus cuando Marianne se puso de pie y dijo con voz firme

"Marianne Prudence Snape por parte de la menor respalda esa propuesta, señor ministro"

Bagman y Sarah suspiraron igualmente aliviados "excelente podemos continuar , que pase al frente Severus Snape"

El maestro de pociones avanzó con paso firme , sin mirar a nadie, no soportaría en ese momento encontrarse con otra mirada. El ministro comenzó el interrogatorio

"¿Es usted Severus Sydney Snape del número 18 de Flamel avenue en Hogsmeade?"

"Si, señor"

"Profesor de pociones en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"

"si , señor"

"¿Puede mostrarme su antebrazo izquierdo?"

Sintiéndose terriblemente humillado y derrotado Snape se levantó la túnica, la marca tenebrosa estaba oculta, pero Kingley Shackelbolt sabía encontrarla, lo hizo sin ningun problema y declaró "La marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo del señor Snape es legítima, señor ministro, sin lugar a dudas"

"Bien " dijo Bagman "El ministerio llama a Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore"

El director de Hogwarts apareció en escena de lo que para Snape se había convertido en una pieza teatral de surrealismo y terror

"Señor Dumbledore" dijo Kingsley políticamente "Reconoce usted esta declaración hecha a nuestros aurores"

"En efecto" dijo Dumbledore parsimoniosamente "Es legítima y declaro que Severus Snape estuvo desde siempre a mi servicio como espía arriesgando su vida para combatir al Lord Voldemort, en la primera guerra tuve que declarar que primeramente el fue mortífago y después se arrepintió porque su vida aun corría peligro, pero ahora puedo decir que desde que él se unió a los motífagos lo hizo como agente de infiltración de la Orden del fénix" sonreía complacido "Y mas aun puedo decir que salvó la vida de Harry Potter, pieza clave de nuestra victoria, incontables veces, como pueden ver detalladamente en los registros de esta investigación hechos por Nymphadora Tonks"

Ludo Bagman se aclaró la garganta

"¿El Wizengamot revisó la investigación presentada por Sarah Gwendolyn Snape Y Hermione Jane Granger?"

"un mago de la misma edad de Dumbledore dijo "Si, señor, lo hicimos"

"¿Y cual es su opinión?" Preguntó el ministro

El anciano mago esbozo una orgullosa sonrisa "Estamos de acuerdo y por unanimidad aprobamos la propuesta de la señorita Snape"

Sarah sonreía y lloraba , junto con Marianne lágrimas de emoción contenida

"Bien, si el Wizengamot lo aprueba, que así sea " Sonrió Bagman "Profesor Snape, pase al frente"

Snape se postró frente al ministro

"Arrodillese , por favor"

Cada vez entendía menos

"Yo , Ludovic Francis Bagman, ministro de magia y con aprobación del Wizengamot otorgo a Severus Syned Snape la Orden de Merlín , primera clase, en reconocimiento al mérito de sus acciones en el combate a Lord V... "

"Voldemort " dijeron Sarah y Dumbledore

"AL señor Tenebroso" prosiguió Bagman "Y a su séquito de mortífagos , asumiendo graves riesgos personales y sacrificando incluso su dignidad , o seguridad para salvar la vida de sus semejantes magos"

Acto seguido tomó un cofre y lo abrió extrayendo una hermosa medalla de oro con dos varitas mágicas entrelazadas en el corazón de un dragón. Dudó un momento y dijo

"señorita Snape¿nos haría el honor?"

No había protocolo, como si fuera una niña pequeña Sarah corrió con el ministro tomó la medalla, se acerco a su padre y mientras se la ponía le dijo al oído

"Ya todos lo saben , papi, no tienes que preocuparte por el veneno que Lucius Malfoy destila, ni por mí, ahora todos te miran como yo te veo, como un hombre maravilloso, como el héroe que eres, y yo no podría estar mas orgullosa de ti, perdóname si no he estado a tu lado en estos días, no es que no lo quisiera, sólo que quería hacer esto por que te lo mereces, y ¡La burocracia quita mucho tiempo!" sonrió a través de sus lágrimas de felicidad "Te quiero mucho papi"

En ese momento Snape era capaz de conjurar un patronus que extinguiera los dementores de los 11 planos de existencia, tomó entre sus brazos a su hija y la apretó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, enterrándo su cabeza en el cuello de su pequeña para ocultar unas lágrimas de felicidad, fue cuando escuchó la voz de su cuñado decir

"a nombre de Marianne : Te lo dije"

Sarah rompió en carcajadas y se separó de su padre para que todos los demás lo felicitaran. Dumbledore fue el primero

"Te felicito por esto, Severus, pero mas aun te felicito por tener esa hija tan maravillosa, capaz de mirar con los ojos de la esencia, de ver quien eres en realidad y dar la cara, que se consigue lo que se propone, igual de obstinada y leal que tú¿ves como todo se recompensa?"

Snape miró al director con orgullo "Es una gran mujer, no puedo creer que ya no es mi bebita "

"siempre lo ser�, Severus, siempre lo ser�, aunque debes tener cuidado, está empeñada en destruir tu imagen y mostrarte al mundo como un hombre compasivo, bueno y amable."

"Ni siquiera mi sobrina podría hacer eso, señor" Tulius se acercó al grupo sonriente "ni siquiera ella"

Marianne siguió besándolo apasionadamente , y simplemente lo miró a los ojos y le dijo "Te amo" había perdido el color y en los brazos de su consorte, perdió el sentido

"¿Marianne?" Snape la abrazó " ¿Marianne?"

"¡PAPI!" Sarah gritó asustada "Su ropa, mira su ropa"

La túnica de Marianne se teñía de rojo oscuro en la zona inguinal

&&&&&&&&&

No se pueden quejar, no me tardé nada! de hecho sólo tengo dos reviews del capítulo anterior. Si quieren el próximo pronto no olviden dejar review hehe

&&&Cybergalletitas&&&&


	19. La vida en griego

La vida en Griego

¿Qué tenemos? Preguntó el Sanador Ethan McAllister a los enfermeros que traían la camilla

"femenina, treinta y dos, empática, embarazo de alto riesgo , hemorragia zona inguinal "

El Sanador se apresuró a parar en seco al hombre que venía detrás, vestido todo de negro, los ojos negros reflejando miedo y desesperación...

"Profesor Snape, espérenos aquí, atenderemos a su esposa inmediatamente, pero por ahora la sala de espera es su lugar"

"Es mi esposa y tengo derecho a estar con ella" El maestro de pociones no iba a dejarla sola nadie lo convencería de quedarse ahí

Error

"Papi, por favor" Sarah lo tomó del brazo con aprehensión, la mujercita segura no estaba ahí, Snape se reencontró con su bebita asustada, esa chiquitita hermosa que necesitaba su protección, se abrazaron y se sentaron a esperar

Minutos después llegaron Tulius y Remus con sendos termos

"Trajimos café y chocolate" dijo Tulius mientras servían tacitas a ambos

"Gracias"

"¿Alguna noticia?"

"Los sanadores no han vuelto a salir desde que entraron con ella" Sarah se mordió el labio "Pero no me gusta que sangre"

"A nadie le gusta hija" Snape besó su frente "no es buena señal, pero tenemos que confiar en que todo estará bien"

Lupin tomó la mano de su pareja "Ven, tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore pues ya deberían estar en Hogwarts"

Severus Snape estaba terriblemente asustado, sabía que su hija estaba bien, pues la visión de su esposa siempre era acertada , era la vida de su Marianne la que lo asustaba, no se imaginaba sin ella, peor aun sin ella y con dos niñas , niñas que por supuesto amaría, pero que no sabría como educar , si Sarah era tan extraordinaria tenía que ver con la educación de Marianne, ella era una excelente madre, inmejorable esposa. Aun recordaba la tarde en que le propuso matrimonio

Marianne estaba a salvo en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix , en Grimmauld, se recuperaría pronto, pero no hablaba, al menos su respiración era tranquila y ya no se sacudía en las noches. Se terminaron los ingredientes de la poción que puntualmente le suministraba y que era pieza clave en su recuperación, decidió ir a comprarlos al callejón Diagon.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, en cuestión de meses esa jovencita le había cambiado completamente la visión del mundo, de repente el mundo giraba alrededor de esos ojos que penetraban hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Y ahora estaba sola, tenía aun heridas porque el no estaba a tiempo de evitarlas, deseaba dar su vida para volver atrás y llegar en el momento preciso para defenderla, para ser ese caballero andante que ella necesitaba...

Un destello llamó su atención y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba frente a un hermoso anillo, una espiral con trazos célticos y en medio un hermoso diamante de corte cuadrado. Era ella, así la veía él, como una hermosa y exótica joya que el anhelaba preservar. La sonrisa de Marianne iluminaba su recuerdo, y el maestro de pociones decidió cerciorarse de que esa sonrisa siguiera existiendo así se le fuera su vida en ello. En realidad , si lo pensaba bien, quería que se le fuera la vida en ello, pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa jovencita era lo que mas deseaba. No necesitó pensarlo, compró ese anillo y lo guardó, para cuando su dueña estuviera lista para recibirlo.

Con paciencia poco a poco la resistencia de Marianne fue disminuyendo, gracias a que Snape bajó la suya y le permitió conocerla mejor. Una pesadilla se transformó en un milagro cuando por primera vez el hizo el amor, por primera vez recibió en vez de arrebatar, y el cuerpo de su diosa le dio la bienvenida sin reservas. Esa noche el maestro de pociones supo que se acercaba el momento.

Pero aun se vivía en guerra, era muy difícil ausentarse y enfrentar a Voldemort sabiendo que había alguien que lo esperaba, y la salud de Marianne además no era óptima, no comía, vomitaba, frecuentemente se desmayaba, estaba más pálida cada día , y el se esforzaba por mejorarla, pero no había poción capaz de ayudarla, mejor dicho él no tenía el tiempo para encontrarla, la orden le estaba exigiendo cada vez mas.

Una venturosa mañana pudo pasear en Hogsmeade y encontró con sorpresa que una casa a las afueras se hallaba en venta, era lo que necesitaba para entregar el anillo. La residencia era perfecta, con un hermoso jardín trasero, recámaras lindas e iluminadas, contrastaba con el sombrío Grimmauld, sin dudarlo dos veces la compró y pidió permiso a Dumbledore para mudar a Marianne ahí inmediatamente.

La llevó al día siguiente. Marianne estaba impresionada ante la perfección de la casa "Es hermosa" le dijo a Snape con una sonrisa de par en par "Tiene mucha luz, no quiero ser grosera, pero Grimmauld..."

"Ni lo menciones" Sonrió Snape "Por eso estás aquí "

Marianne lo interrumpió pues un mareo con nauseas la atacó de repente y con violencia , La piel de Snape se tornó del color de la leche agria

La aun señorita Lea lo miraba desconcertada "Siento tu miedo, pasa algo"

Con paso firme , Snape la condujo a un sillón que también el había comprado, la sentó y se arrodilló frente a ella , mostrándose ante su alumna como un ser vulnerable, algo que nunca antes nadie había visto

"Tengo miedo, Marianne" Su voz era normal, no dejaba ver ni un asomo de sarcasmo ni amargura "He visto en mi vida cosas horribles, se necesita de mucho para asustarme, pero ahora estoy asustado, tu salud no mejora y yo no quiero que te pase nada malo"

Suavemente , la mano de la chica lo acarició y le prometió mejorar, entonces él supo que había llegado el momento, sacó el anillo de su túnica, ella aceptó ...

Y ahora era su compañera, ambos tenían una hija hermosa , inteligente, perfecta, él era orden de merlín gracias a ellas y ... pronto tendrían una hija mas, Snape lo sabía , la noche que quisieron apartarla de su lado, esa bebé fue la causa de que se quedara con él, pero si se la quisieron llevar antes ¿por qué no habrían de llevársela ahora?

"¿Papi?" Sarah lo abrazó "tengo miedo, es la tercera vez que mami llega al hospital"

"estará bien, Sarah" dijo su padre mientras acariciaba su cabello "Ella es una mujer fuerte"

Sarah no se lo tragaba, así que Snape decidió cambiar de tema "hija, lamento que estuviéramos separados tanto tiempo, no sé por que pasamos por todo esto, sólo sé que no debió ser así, y que me arrepiento de haberte gritado, y no estar contigo cuando lo necesitabas"

"Está bien papi, estabas asustado, y ahora sé por qué y te entiendo"

"Esa no es excusa, pequeña, no lo es si tu requerías mi ayuda y atención" Su hija le devolvió una sonrisa "bueno, los sanadores no salen , podemos ponernos al día si quieres¿para que querías hablarnos esa noche en que todo empezó a ir mal? "

"Bueno... verás " Sarah se sonrojó "Me habían castigado dos veces en una semana por pelear con Hermione Granger"

Snape cerró un puño "¿Te hizo algo?"

"En realidad no, es decir , no intencionalmente, pero hay algo en ella que me irrita sobremanera, me desespera es..."

"es algo que has sentido desde que eras bebé " El orgulloso padre besó su mejilla. "¿Cuál fue el castigo?"

"El profesor Flitwick me obligó a ayudarle a Hagrid con las criaturas mágicas , eso no estuvo mal, pero igual es castigo seguir teniendo clases con ella, sin mencionar trabajar tiempo extra"

"¿Trabajaste tiempo extra?"

"Aj�, supe que ella era la única que podía ayudarme a presentar la propuesta para tu orden de Merlín, no fue nada fácil, pero por ti lo que sea" Sarah le dio un beso en la mejilla "Ya me harté de que el mundo piense que eres un traidor"

Tulius y Remus llegaron de nuevo a verlos

"¿Alguna noticia?" Preguntó Remus

"Ninguna" contestaron ambos con un suspiro. Sarah se levantó y le dijo a su padrino "Moony¿me llevas a comprarme un chocolate?"

El licantropo levantó una ceja pero accedió

"¿Puedo saber que tiene de malo el chocolate de mi túnica?"

"Nada" admitió Sarah , "Pero quería mostrarte esto " Sacó de su túnica una foto de Lupin con Sirius Black "Hagrid dice que se amaron mucho, y que cuando él murió tu y Harry Potter fueron los que mas sufrieron, pensé que querrías conservarla"

Era una foto tomada en Grimmauld, la última navidad de Sirius, A Lupin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta , en la fotografía, Sirius lo abrazaba y le despeinaba el cabello, mientras él, Remus Lupin, le acariciaba la mejilla. Sarah dijo a la foto "Está bien, chicos , están en confianza y lo saben"

Sirius entonces procedió a besar con ternura al licantropo... y el Lupin fuera de la foto dejó escapar una lágrima

"Lo siento, Moony, no quise traerte malos recuerdos" Sarah se sentía mal por hacerlo llorar

"está bien, Gwen, al contrario, muchas gracias por esto, he comenzado a olvidar a Sirius , y eso no es justo para él "

Acostumbrada a hablar de todo con él Sarah perdió todo tacto "¿Lo amas mas que a Tul?"

"eso , mi niña, es imposible" Dijo Lupin apartando los ojos de la fotografía y fijándolos en los de su ahijada "A nadie puedo amar mas que a Tulius, en realidad los amo por igual, ambos me tendieron la mano y me dieron todo su cariño cuando el mundo no veía en mi mas que una bestia que debían sojuzgar Sirius lo hizo cuando era niño. Se arriesgó a mucho por estar a mi lado, así era él impulsivo, arriesgado y apasionado. Por eso sufrimos juntos y por eso lo perdí dos veces" Miró a otro lado para enjugar sus lágrimas

"Cuando el murió creí que yo también moriría, no me interesaba nada, estaba molesto con el mundo, tu madre fue quien comenzó a curar mis heridas, y después Sirius me dio el mejor regalo que podía esperar"

"¿Cómo te pudo dar un regalo si ya había muerto?"

"Una noche le pedí que me ayudara, que esa no era vida,. Que necesitaba amar de nuevo porque si no moriría también.. y una semana después llegó tu tio a ver a tu madre, yo sé que él fue un regalo de Sirius, tienen el mismo sentido del humor, y tu tío pese a ser mucho mas joven que yo me hace sentir amado y protegido, y yo lo amo mas de yo mismo podía imaginar"

"así que la historia tuvo final feliz" Sarah le sacó el chocolate de su túnica

"Muy, muy feliz" dijo Lupin y ambos fueron de regreso

Snape se había puesto de pie, Sarah corrió a su encuentro

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

"No sólo que necesitaba estirarme"

"Ah"

"Gwen¿Malfoy te ha vuelto a hablar?"

Lupin Sarah y Snape voltearon a ver a Tulius

"No, Tul, no se me ha vuelto a acercar, me atrapó vulnerable porque era el único a quien podía decirle lo que en realidad pensaba de Granger , pero nada mas , ni me gusta ni.."

Finalmente un Sanador salió. Los cuatro se acercaron a él

"Están bien las dos" dijo con una sonrisa "Hay mas magia en esta familia de la que se pueden imaginar, pasen, pasen ustedes, los cuatro pueden pasar"

No lo dijo dos veces ., el ,maestro de pociones tomó de la mano a Sarah y entraron en la habitación

Marianne estaba pálida y sudorosa, pero sonriente, entre sus brazos y escondida entre una cobijita rosada, la nueva integrante de la familia Snape se estiraba y se encogía, inquieta pero sana y completa

"Pero aun faltaban semanas para que naciera" dijo Sarah estupefacta

"Cierto, pero supongo que también quiso estar con su papá y celebrar esa Orden de Merlín que se le ve tan sexy" Marianne estaba feliz y miraba a su marido mas enamorada que de costumbre"

"¿Ya estás afuera?" Tulius también estaba realmente sorprendido "bueno , no mas pesadillas, celebremos"

Snape soltó a Sarah, fue con Marianne y la besó tiernamente, bajó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos color miel , y una manita que se agitaba como queriéndolo tocar . El estiró su mano y sintió como su hija se apoderaba de su dedo, y de su corazón

"Perfecto, esta tampoco heredó tu nariz"

"Tulius!" Lupin y Marianne lo reprimieron

"¿Qué?" se encogió de Hombros "ES cierto"

Al final todos rieron y fue cuando Tulius preguntó "¿Ya tiene nombre?"

Marianne se tornó a su marido y a su hija mayor para decir "no, el nombre es el primer y quizá mas importante que una familia hace a un nuevo miembro, y no habíamos podido reunirnos hasta hoy"

La pequeña bebé se estiraba en los brazos de su madre aun aferrada al dedo de su padre

"Cora" Dijo Lupin mirando la escena embelesado

"Le pondrás Cora a una niña cuando la hayas llevado nueve meses en tu pancita" Sentenció Marianne con una mueca

"Ay si, te verías muy tierno" Fue el comentario de Tulius mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, Sarah y su padre intercambiaron una mirada de cariñosa desesperación

"Cora no, pero ¿qué dicen de Keyra?" Sugirió Tulius

"Keyra suena bonito" Asintió Sarah

Marianne miró a Snape "Yo le puse Sarah a Sarah, te toca escoger a ti"

El maestro de pociones miró a esa pequeñita y se atrevió a quitarla del regazo materno para estrecharla él, nunca pensó que sería capaz de sentir eso de nuevo, era una niña tan perfecta, que no podía entender que fuera hija suya recordaba a Willow y a Sarah y una voz que incluso él pensó no era suya dijo "Zoe"

"Zoe... " pensó Marianne "Me gusta, así pues ella es Zoe Keyra Snape"

Al escuchar esas palabras la pequeña bebé hizo un gesto y un ruido que todos interpretaron como aprobación, Severus Snape besó la frente de la pequeña, orgulloso de su fuerza de espíritu para llegar a estar ahí.

Sarah miraba la escena feliz, pero a medida que su padre y su hermana se compenetraban mas una profunda tristeza se apoderó de ella, estaba feliz por que su madre estaba viva y bien, y por supuesto se alegraba también por la bebé, pero en ese momento se percató que por estupideces perdió las últimas semanas en las que su padre sería para ella sola, los últimos momentos en los que ella sería la pequeñita de pap�, donde harían todo juntos, y ella los desperdició, ahora esa pequeña tendría también la atención del maestro de pociones, el sentirse así le provocaba culpa , se apartó de todos un momento para calmarse

"oh oh " Tulius y Marianne sintieron lo que pasaba en el corazón de la joven Ravenclaw

Sin ser empático Snape también lo supo, y supo que la reconciliación tenía que venir de él, con Zoe en brazos se levantó y fue hasta Sarah

"Mira, Zoe" dijo tranquilamente "ella es Sarah , tu hermana mayor, y la mejor hermana que alguien puede tener, vas a ver como te va a cuidar y se llevarán muy bien, eso sí, aléjate de sus focas de peluche , las tiene hechizadas con embrujos que sacaron de las pirámides de Egipto"

Sarah se sonrojó y miró a su padre para decir en medio de un pucherito "Eso no es justo"

"Sabes que lo es, toma" le entregó a la bebé

La hermana mayor la tomó entre sus brazos al tiempo que Zoe bostezaba "Genial, ya te aburri " suspiró "bueno, bienvenida a esta familia, ser una Snape tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero te adaptarás fácilmente, y mas te vale portarte bien con mamá y pap�, y también con nuestros tíos"

Zoe estiró su manita y Sarah se inclinó para sentirla en su mejilla "ve con mami" Dijo entregándosela de nuevo a su madre, quien besó a su hija mayor en la frente.

Sarah le sonrió con tristeza y vergüenza y fue a abrazar a su padre quien le dijo al oido

"el cariño no se divide, se multiplica, y no importa que pase tu siempre , _siempre_ , serás mi pequeña bebé, mi amiga y mi complice"

Sarah se aferró a él enterrando su cabeza en su pecho "gracias papi, te quiero mucho"

&&&&&

Lamento la tardanzá pero no puedo hacer mucho con mi madre de vacaciones, me quedan dos o tres capítulos de este y nos vamos al que sigue

"Cuando Harry conoció a Sally...ejem, perdón, a Sarah"

No olviden su review

Cybergalletitas


	20. Tres magos y un bebé

nota: TEnía muchisimas ganas de hacer esto, espero que me perdonen

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres Magos y un bebé

EL nacimiento de Zoe Keyra Snape fue una bendición para la familia, la transmutación de siete meses y medio de pesadilla en un sueño realizado. Era de llamar la atención como, pese a ser hija de los mismos padres, era un ser radicalmente opuesto a Sarah Gwendolyn, su hermana mayor. Mientras que Sarah fue un bebé tranquilo, que inundaba de paz al que estuviera a su lado. Zoe –haciendo honor a su nombre- era una impredecible algarabía , lloraba, gritaba y se movía sin cesar, daba igual que estuviera en brazos, sola en su cuna , si había comido, si estaba recién cambiada o no etc.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, Ese pequeñito ser era totalmente desconocido para su familia, que gracias al fin de cursos, se hallaba reunida en su casa. Recién llegaron, se tuvieron que acostumbrar al constante llanto, aprender sus gustos, y descifrar sus ruidos y gestos. En realidad fue Marianne, su madre, quien cumplió con tal tarea, ella sola se encargaba de la bebé, con una eventual intervención de Sarah, mientras que Severus Snape , el orgulloso padre no la tenía entre sus manos por espacios mayores a 15 minutos. Pareciera tener miedo , o sentir que traicionaba a su primogénita si se mostraba afectuoso con su bebé.

La lista de útiles llegó cuando terminó la cuarentena . Sarah se las entregó felizmente en el desayuno de ese día. Dobby servía al profesor de pociones unos huevos estrellados y Marianne terminaba de amamantar a Zoe

"Buen día, papi" dijo Sarah besando su mejilla "Mami" Otro beso "Zoe" besó la frente de la bebita y se sentó frente a su madre en su habitual silla "llegó la lechuza"

"a ver" Snape la tomó sonriente "vaya, este año será interesante" dijo con una sonrisa macabra

"Este año será difícil" Terció Marianne "YO me quedaré aquí, no tengo nada a que ir y creo que Zoe no está lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir en la mazmorra "

"ya arreglaremos eso, Marianne" el maestro de pociones sonreía "un paso a la vez, por lo pronto está la compra de útiles de este año de Sarah"

"Si papi , y no olvides que este año hay gala y que "alguien" que ostenta la orden de Merlín en esta casa prometió comprarme una escoba nueva " Sarah lo miraba con una expresión de pícaro cachorrito que sabía perfectamente que su padre no podía resistir

"¿Severus?" Dijo Marianne con un tono de preocupación evidente

"Si, cariño?"

"¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? En la biblioteca estará bien"

"Claro" A Snape se le hizo extraña la petición, pero accedió de muy buen grado.

"Muy bien" el tono de Marianne cambió a uno profundamente maternal "Ven , Zoe, te vas a quedar a compartir el desayuno con Sarah, platícale mucho " Diciendo y haciendo, puso a la bebé en brazos de hermana y les besó sendas frentes.

Recién se supo en los brazos de Sara, Zoe comenzó a hacer ruiditos y manotear al aire

"¿Haces berrinche, o es tu forma de saludarme?" Preguntó Sarah extrañada y acercó su mano a la bebé, quien asió su dedo índice con fuerza "Bueno, creo que me saludas, eso está bien, hola Zoe¿como te va, que tal dormiste?"

Una ves solos en la biblioteca Snape comenzó el interrogatorio a su esposa "Bien cariño¿qué sucede¿Te preocupa la idea de quedarte sola en casa?"

"En realidad si hay algo que me preocupa" suspiró con nostalgia y se sentó en el sillón.

Snape avanzó hacia ella, y se encuclilló a sus pies "¿qué te preocupa, cielo?"

"La desintegración de la familia" contestó ella muy reflexiva

"No digas eso , Marianne, estoy seguro que Dumbledore entenderá que necesitamos una habitación mas ventilada e iluminada y que te permitirá vivir en la escuela"

"Ese no es el punto, Severus" le interrumpió "El problema va mas allá, seguramente tu no lo has notado pero desde que nació Zoe estamos cada día mas divididos"

El maestro de pociones dirigió a su esposa una mirada escéptica "¿De que hablas? Todo ha sido armonía desde que la bebé nació, Sarah y yo solucionamos los problemas, en la casa han vuelto las risas"

"Una desintegración no necesariamente es violenta , cielo" Marianne habló con voz firme y serena "Es cierto que hemos estado en armonía, pero se están formando dos bandos: Sarah y tu por un lado, Zoe y yo por el otro , si bien la diferencia de edad es mucha, no quiero que hagamos mas evidente el hecho de que educamos dos hijas únicas, haciendo que además sean dos hijas únicas de padres solteros"

"Marianne, cielo ..yo"

"Tu no te das cuenta, o si lo haces no lo sé. Pero lo cierto es que no tienes a Zoe mas de quince minutos entre tus brazos y yo no he disfrutado de una buena charla con Sarah en mucho tiempo, no quiero que sea así, quiero que ambos convivamos con nuestras hijas , sé que no es como cuando nació Sarah , y sé que el nexo entre ustedes es grande, no quiero romperlo, al contrario, quiero que fructifique repitiéndose en intensidad con tu otra hija, y yo no quiero perder a mi Sarah sólo porque tuve otro bebé "

Snape suspiró , sabía que –como siempre – Marianne tenía razón "Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta"

"Lo sé cariño, lo se " Dijo Marianne , jalándolo para sí. Ambos disfrutaban mucho ese contacto

"Supongo que como siempre mi brillante esposa tiene la solución " Dijo Snape mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

"Bueno, es una labor ardua, pero creo que un buen paso será que yo vaya de compras con Sarah y tu te quedes con Zoe. No te preocupes, no le compraré la escoba, podemos ir la semana próxima los cuatro juntos, pero este primer viaje hagámoslo así, quieres?"

"Está bien, me parece un buen plan" Snape sabía que no le convenía discutir

Ambos padres comentaron con Sarah que Marianne iría con ella por los útiles y el vestido, y que la semana siguiente los cuatro harían el primer viaje de Zoe a comprar la escoba

Así fue que la mañana siguiente Marianne y su hija mayor despertaron temprano. Mientras Sarah se arreglaba para salir , su madre terminaba de amamantar a Zoe y le daba a su marido toda serie de recomendaciones

"Ya dejé dicho a Winky que te ayude con la poción para la hora de la comida si es que no te alcanza la leche que sacamos ayer, y no olvides que a ella le gusta que la mezas con relativa fuerza, si algo se presenta sabes como contactarme "

"Marianne, Marianne, mi amor" Snape la paró en seco "Tranquilízate , todo estará bien, no pasa nada" le quitó a Zoe de las manos "Anda, es hora de que vayas con Sarah"

Un beso de ambas mujeres y el maestro de pociones se alejó de la chimenea con una pequeña entre sus brazos

"Bueno, Zoe, parece que sólo somos tu y yo"

La bebita comenzó a moverse en su regazo inquieta, como queriendo jugar, lo malo es que por poco se resbala de los brazos de su padre que muy asustado se apareció con ella en su recámara para dejarla en su cuna. Acto seguido Zoe Keyra Snape rompió en llanto, un sonido estridente y desesperado

"Oh por dios, Sarah no era tan exigente, " dijo con un suspiro. En ese momento entendió lo que su esposa tenía en mente en el momento que sugirió este plan. Cuando Sarah tenía un mes de nacida él sabía perfectamente como interpretar cada gesto de su hija, y que hacer con él, ahora se enfrentaba a una bebé completamente desconocida Con cuidado volvió a cargar a su hija, que suspiró un poco aliviada y asió uno de sus dedos con fuerza

"¿No quieres quedarte sola?" le preguntó su padre mientras la mecía . Las artes oscuras pueden ser muy útiles y a veces pueden usarse para ayudar en vez de dañar, un ejemplo es la legeremancia "Tienes miedo , Zoe... no sientes la presencia de madre y eso no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada... ¿desconfías de mi?" esa certeza lo hizo sentirse culpable "No puedo reprocharte, es cierto, no nos conocemos, pero te diré que, hoy lo pasaremos muy bien juntos y nos conoceremos¿te parece? Claro que si" Besó la mejilla de su hija y ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa leve.

"Eso está mejor" Snape sonreía también "Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre, grandes, expresivos, y su color de cabello" uno de sus largos y delgados dedos recorrió el rostro de Zoe "Es realmente muy bella , señorita Snape"

"Por que no se parece a ti" Se escuchó una voz tras él

Snape se volteó de mala gana "Que esta sea casa de tu hermana no quiere decir que tengas que olvidar tus modales¿sabes?"

"Tu mismo lo dijiste : No puedo olvidar algo que nunca he tenido" Tulius lo venció con ese argumento y el maestro de pociones esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa

"Si buscas a tu hermana, no está , fue con Sarah a comprar útiles, yo me quedé solo con Zoe"

"¡QUE¡?" La mandíbula de Tulius cayó cómicamente "¿Mi hermana te dejó solo con su hija recién nacida?"

"Es mi hija también"

"¿Y? Gwen también, y la adoras pero nunca estuviste solo con ella cuando era bebé, aun cuando mi hermana estaba grave, estaba lo suficientemente consciente para al menos decirte lo que necesitaba

"No te metas en esto, Lupin" gruñó el maestro de pociones a su cuñado

"Sé que lo dices como cumplido, pero ninguno de los todos tomó el apellido del otro, sigo siendo Lea"

"¿Molestando a Severus de nuevo, Tulius?" Lupin llegó como invocado "veo que la vena de su sien se comienza a marcar peligrosamente, créeme, lo conozco desde mucho antes que tu"

Tulius puso cara de cachorrito regañado

"Solo le dije que no se me hacía normal que Marianne lo dejara solo con la bebé, pero ya sabes que se molesta por todo"

"¿Te dejaron solo con la bebé?"

"Como si fuera un crimen, " gruñó Snape "es mi hija ¿saben? Puedo hacerme cargo de ella, y si su madre confió en mi no veo porque ustedes tienen que venir a juzgar" Mientras su padre hablaba Zoe se movía como gusanito medidor entre sus brazos

"lo sentimos, Severus, " dijo Lupin en tono conciliador "nadie duda de tus habilidades como padre, simplemente nos extraña que siendo Marianne como es , decida salir y dejarte solo con la niña, no es algo precisamente común en ella"

"así es, Snape, tranquilízate, sabemos que puedes hacerte car... " Tulius se interrumpió "Me parece que alguien requiere inmediato cambio de pañal"

Snape bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su hijita que seguía moviéndose como incómoda, aunque en efecto, el olor que despedía no era muy agradable

"Bueno, Es obvio lo que hay que hacer, hay que cambiarla no?" dijo Lupin

"Claro, adelante" fue la respuesta que ofreció el padre entregándosela a Tulius, quien sacó su varita"

"Bueno, pequeña, esto no dolerá "

"NO TE ATREVAS" rugió Snape "Ni siquiera pienses en apuntar con tu varita a mi hija

"Delicado" gruñó Tulius "si lo quieres a lo muggle hazlo tú " y con eso le entregó una Zoe que daba visibles muestras de estar incómoda

"Bueno , yo.." Snape titubeó

Zoe hizo evidente el ser hija de su padre al comenzar a llorar claramente molesta con la situación El maestro de pociones comenzó a mecerla "Ya, ya , no llores Zoe, ya te vamos a cambiar.. DO"

Pero no alcanzó a decir el nombre del elfo cuando Lupin le quitó a la niña "Ay, por favor Ven, Zoe" Y dicho eso se apareció en la habitación de la bebé. Acto seguido los otros dos magos estaban a su lado

Con sumo cuidado Lupin desvistió a la pequeña llegó hasta su pañal, lo abrió y

"GUACALA!" Tulius gritó tapándose la nariz. El grito fue tan fuerte que Zoe –quien ya se había serenado- volvió a romper en llanto

"Claro, ya la ofendiste" dijo Snape molesto "es una LEA ¿recuerdas? Hipersensibles hasta la.."

"Severus" Dijo Lupin con seriedad , dispuesto a defender a su pareja "No creo que pase nada, su grito sólo la asustó, el también es Lea, así que no considero prudente que pierdas la paciencia con el"

"Estoy bien amor, sólo termina de cambiar a la niña" Dijo Tulius cubriéndose la nariz

"bueno, Reconozco que no es precisamente agradable, pero eres un exagerado" suspiró Lupin y con cierto esfuerzo retiró el pañal y procedió a ponerle uno nuevo

LA niña sin embargo no dejaba de llorar , con profundo cuidado, el licántropo procedió a mecerla suavemente, lo cual solo parecía desesperarla mas

"La estás mareando" dijo el molesto padre "Dámela"

Pero los brazos paternos que para Sarah representaban uno de los dos lugares mas seguros de la tierra, para Zoe no eran mas que unos brazos cómodos que la sostenían antes de que su madre la pusiera en la cuna, cosa que en ese momento no deseaba, así que su ya de por si estridente llanto elevó sus decibeles haciendo que el sensible Remus Lupin sintiera que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento

"Tulius" Dijo desesperado "tú eres empático, y la niña es de tu familia, haz algo al respecto"

Tulius se aproximó pero Snape se alejó "Es mi hija, puedo resolverlo sin tu magia"

El sacerdote Shamagin levantó las manos " Como quieras, voy a prepararle un te a Remus" dicho lo cual bajó la escalera sin inmutarse mientras su pequeña sobrina se movía incómoda llorando y manoteando , su rostro morado y con un notable gesto de desesperación que iba in crescendo cada minuto

"está bien , Zoe" Decía su padre perdiendo un poco mas la paciencia mientras Lupin salía también a encontrarse con su pareja

"Espero que no te molestaras con Severus " dijo sentándose tranquilamente

"No" fue la serena respuesta de Tulius "tiene razón, es su hija y si no la conoce está frito" sirvió una taza de té "Si iba a hacer algo, fue porque tu cabecita iba a explotar" cerró su comentario con un beso en la frente de Lupin

Arriba el maestro de pociones la pasaba realmente mal, aprender que la relación entre el y su hija menor era la de dos extraños fue mas doloroso que desesperante. Pero no iba a aceptar su derrota, aun podía considerar a su pequeña recién nacida y como tal podía conocerla mejor

Justo en ese momento se percató de que su mano estaba humedecida, hora de otro cambio de pañal, si bien era algo que siempre evitó con Sarah , sabía que ese tenía que ser su primer acto de buena voluntad con su bebé

"Vamos a ver... vaya , Lupin no hizo muy bien su trabajo" comentó mientras Zoe seguía tocándose sus pies "no me sorprende"

En ese momento Zoe hizo un ruido similar a una risa , que hizo sentir mucho alivio en el corazón de su padre "Vaya, ya hablamos el mismo idioma"

Revelando un instinto oculto hasta para el cambió el pañal de su hija como todo un experto, la tomó entre sus brazos y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese maravilloso regalo

Para cuando Marianne y Sarah regresaron encontraron una escena bastante romántica en la cocina "Disfrutando del día libre de mis elfos?" Dijo la señora Snape poniendo unos paquetes en la mesa

Tulius se bajó de las piernas de Lupin "Es un país libre"

Con un ademan de impaciencia, Marianne dejó a Sarah mostrarles sus compras y subió.

Complacida ante la visión que la recibió, entró en el cuarto de su bebé, donde Severus Snape le proporcionaba su mamila como acostumbraba hacerlo con Sarah

"veo que funcionó el plan" dijo besando la frente de su marido

"a la perfección, aunque por poco mato a tu hermano en el intento"

"bueno, cielo, tu sabes que buscas el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo" la sonrisa de Marianne se tornó traviesa "Se ven hermosos"

"La quieres, adelante" dijo Snape ofreciéndole a Zoe , pero Marianne declinó

"se ven demasiado perfectos"

"¿Cómo te fue con Sarah?"

"muy bien, de hecho me debes una, tuvimos una nueva versión de la "plática" "

"¿Ah si¿Tan malo fue mi trabajo?"

"noooo, fue excelente, pero yo tenía que agregar el punto de vista femenino, por cierto que arde en deseos de enseñarte su túnica de gala"

"Otro día" rogó Snape "El dia de hoy me siento conectado a mis dos bebés, no quisiera recordar que tengo una mujercita en casa que no es mi esposa"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es oficial , no sirvo para escribir comedia :(

Gracias por la comprension

Cybergalletitas extra


	21. Do you wanna dance? Parte I

Do you wanna dance?

Los días se volvían cada vez mas fríos y pronto comenzarían las vacaciones de navidad. Snape contemplaba el paisaje blanquear con su pequeña hija en brazos. Zoe bostezaba mientras lo abrazaba, quería dormir un poco mas, pero no podía, había ruido.

Ese día se publicó la noticia de que habría un baile de navidad para quienes se quedaran. Los jóvenes comenzaron a comentarlo muy animados.

Marianne llegó y abrazó a su esposo acariciando a su pequeña bebita de meses de edad "es hora de dar su desayuno a Zoe, cielo¿me la prestas?"

"seguro, tengo clase , desayunaré algo rápido, me toca con el grupo de Sarah, no puedo llegar tarde y correr el riesgo de que la señorita Snape comience la clase sin mí "

Cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, el maestro de pociones estaba en su mazmorra, todos los ingredientes preparados. Sarah ocupó su lugar en primera fila y puso cara de perrito regañado, señal inequívoca de que necesitaba charlar con su padre .

La clase fue un martirio para Snape, las alumnas no hacían mas que hablar del famoso baile, y por lo tanto resultaba difícil disciplinarlas. Al término de la misma padre e hija se quedaron solos

"así que para eso era la túnica de gala¿Para el baile?"

"si, pensé que te alegraría"

Sarah se encogió de hombros "Supongo, no sé, creo que nunca me plantee esa posibilidad, bailar... bueno, debo irme, McGonagall se ha vuelto muy estricta, gracias papi" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió..

Su padre no necesitaba del don de la empatía pera saber que el baile atribulaba a su hija. Y no podía decirle algo que la ayudara. Las experiencias paternas fueron... desagradables. Y sin embargo, había algo que lo obligaba a recordarlas

&&&

Baile de Graduación¿tenía algún sentido ? A sus 17 años , Severus Snape no encontraba ninguno, le ilusionaba saber que ya terminaba ese infierno llamado Hogwarts, no soportaría nunca mas a Potter y sus secuaces.  
Pero por otra parte, estaba totalmente solo, sin amigos, sin pareja, nadie se atrevió a salir con él, pensó pedírselo a Electra, pero ella estaba segura de que iría con Lucius, se lo había prometido, y ella fue tan estúpida que lo creyó.  
¿Por que era tan idiota? Malfoy sólo la usaba, eso todos lo sabían, se miró al espejo  
"Mas idiota eres tú" Le dijo su reflejo "Ni siquiera tienes pareja, pero igual te presentas en el baile, eso no es ser valiente ¡es ser idiota!"

Cerró su puño con fuerza, terminó de empacar y salió de ahí, por primera vez vestido totalmente de negro, con un aire majestuoso y sensual que adelantaba lo que sería después a los ojos de Marianne  
Salió de mal humor rumbo al gran comedor... y encontró a Electra llorando en una mazmorra, era de esperarse, Malfoy no estaba a su lado. Su primer impulso fue ir con ella, pero la rabia se lo impidió, él estaba enamorado de ella, y ella sólo lo usaba, era su mejor amigo pero nada mas¿quién estaría con Severus Snape si Lucius Malfoy le ofrecía un poco de diversión? Estaba decidido a seguir su camino, pero, al final , no pudo soportar el desesperado llanto de Electra, así que contra su voluntad encaminó sus pasos al oscuro salón

"Que pasa? Finalmente te diste cuenta que –como te dije incontables veces- Malfoy llevaría a Narcissa Black al baile?"

"Peor" Sollozó Electra "Le propuso matrimonio, Narcissa trae un costoso anillo "

La necesidad de Severus era imposible de dominar "TE LO DIJE" gritó con voz de amargo y a la vez sádico triunfo Electra ni se inmutó , esperaba esa reacción, la merecía , permaneció con la mirada en el suelo y tratando sin éxito de contener las lágrimas. Snape le puso la mano en el hombro , era su turno de sentir compasión "Mi oferta sigue en pie"  
Electra suspiró "No necesito tu compasión"

"No es compasión" mintió Snape. Electra lo tomó de la mano "¿Por qué haces esto?" Preguntó ya sin llorar

"Somos amigos¿no? Y tu traes un hermoso vestido para el baile, esa túnica resalta tu belleza, hazme el favor de permitirme asistir al último baile de la escuela con una hermosa chica, para que al menos pueda acallar a Potter y compañía, incluso frustrar a Black"

Electra sonrió y lo abrazó con agradecimiento, el acarició su cabello, era hermosa. Tomados de la mano, con el aire de dos soldados a punto de librar una terrible batalla, fueron al gran comedor.

Narcissa y Lucius abrieron el baile, ambos lucían radiantes, felices. El diamante de la sortija de compromiso destellaba como una estrella en los albos dedos de la joven señorita Black que miró a Snape sonriente y a Electra con orgullo y triunfo listo para atravesarla como una espada.

"es una farsa" musitó Snape al oído de Electra "Un matrimonio entre magos de Sangre limpia que no son hijos ilegítimos con el único fin de procrear hijitos sangre limpia, no creo que en verdad estén enamorados" Suspiró y tomó la mano de Electra para llevarla a la pista mientras comenzaba una canción

"**_No estoy enamorado, _**

**_así que no lo olvides, _**

**_es sólo una tonta fase por la que estoy pasando, _**

**_y sólo porque te llamo, no me malinterpretes, no creas que ya la hiciste, _**

**_no estoy enamorado no. _**

**_Me gusta verte, pero de nuevo, eso no implica que significas tanto para mi, _**

**_así que si te busco, no armes un drama, no le digas a tus amigos sobre nosotros dos_**

**_no estoy enamorado, no ._**

**_Si conservo tu foto en la pared,_**

**_es porque esconde una horrible mancha de ahi, asi que no me pidas que te la devuelva, sé que sabes que no significa tanto para mi,_**

**_no estoy enamorado, no no_****_  
_****_Esperarás mucho por mi, esperarás mucho"_**

Snape suspiró, la canción venía muy adecuada para esa situación, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Electra, pero tras tres rechazos decidió fingir que la había olvidado y era sólo su amigo. Ella lo miró agradecida, sus dotes de vidente activadas

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el joven Snape

"Nada" Fue la respuesta de Electra que ahora estaba feliz, se acercó mas a él y le dijo al oído "De verdad te agradezco que hagas esto por mí, sé que mereces un baile donde no te sientas premio de consolación. Te prometo que algún día bailarás en Hogwarts no con una sino con dos mujeres que te amen tanto como tú a ellas. Gracias"

Nunca en sus años de Hogwarts había sucedido eso, ahora adulto, lo había olvidado por completo.

Marianne por su parte , también notó a Sarah preocupada, no sabía que hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Al atardecer la llevó a la sombra del árbol frente al lago.

"¿Es por el baile?" Dijo acariciando a su hija mayor, mientras que su pequeña bebé estaba adormilada sobre una mantita en el pasto

Sarah se sonrojó "Si, y no"

"Si y no?" Preguntó Marianne nuevamente

"ME avergüenzo de decirlo, pero ser Sarah Snape es difícil al enfrentar la posibilidad de un baile¿quién quiere bailar con la hija del profesor?"

"Ay pequeña, al menos tu puedes hacerlo asi... mi baile escolar... ni siquiera fue en la escuela"

"Como fue tu baile mami?" Preguntó Sarah llevándola al pasado

&&&

Una bruja expulsada de su escuela, violada, sola, que nunca pensó que alguien la amaría piensa que es muy difícil encontrar cariño

.  
Esa era la situación de Marianne, a sus 17 años no había terminado la escuela, ni había cumplido su misión como bruja, no podía confiar en nadie porque no confiaba en ella misma, era ella su peor enemigo.

Esa mañana se levantó tratando de ocultar su tristeza, bajó discretamente la escalera hacia la cocina de la familia Black, saludó a Sirius -que estaba absorto en un crucigrama- y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno

.  
Pasó el resto de la mañana encerrada en su habitación, contemplando su imagen en el espejo con asco, con decepción.

No era para menos, se acercaba el baile de navidad, y en el Instituto di Magia e Stregonería Luna Strega los de séptimo eran los únicos que participaban, así que sería su primer baile, una época en la que debería estar ilusionada, escogiendo vestidos y preparándose para una velada digna de cuento de hadas. En cambio, estaba encerrada con un exconvicto, su cuerpo aun no se reponía de la violación, y se sentía sola , todavía no estaba segura de los sentimientos del maestro de pociones hacia ella.

Caía la tarde y Snape no llegaba , pese a prometer que comerían juntos, lo cual la hizo sentirse mas mal, entre enojada y preocupada.

NO tenia derecho de reprochar, pero se sentia desilusionada, no sabia que hacer

Finalmente llegó, Su tradicional traje negro se veía mas elegante. "Lo siento, Marianne, no pude terminar a tiempo lo que tenía que hacer"

"Descuida, Severus" Dijo ella aun sintiéndose extraña de llamarlo por su primer nombre  
"Sé que no comimos, pero podemos cenar juntos? Yo prepararé la cena, Black está con su hipogrifo, y no vendrá nadie mas"

Había algo en los ojos de Snape que Marianne nunca había visto antes, y dudaba que el mundo hubiese tenido esa oportunidad: suplicaban desesperadamente. Ella asintió y su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa

"te traje un regalo" dijo y levantó su varita "ACCIO!"  
Una enorme caja seguida de tres cajas pequeñas aparecieron sobre la cama "Sería un honor para mi que lucieras eso en esta cena"  
Acto seguido desapareció de la habitación. Marianne desenvolvió la primer caja: contenía unas zapatillas azul rey. Sorprendida abrió la siguiente caja, en cuyo interior había una hermosa túnica azul también , con una M estilizada y bordada en plata a la altura de su corazón. Era ropa para un baile de gala , si tan sólo fuera cierto.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, al menos podía decir que Snape lo intentaba, se cambió de ropa y se puso los zapatos y se miró al espejo, si tan solo estuvieran en Italia, a ella le enorgullecería ser la cita del profesor extranjero que su propio maestro de pociones admiraba tanto. Sentir las miradas de todos, pero últimamente las miradas eran de desprecio, no de envidia. Para distraerse del pensamiento tomó la siguiente caja, que contenía una tiara discreta y elegante. Sonriente se acomodó el cabello resaltando su distinción y belleza, la misma señora Black la vería con orgullo. EL último paquete contenía un juego de aretes y gargantilla discretos, unas espirales.

Ataviada como princesa, la señorita Lea bajó por la escalera. En la cocina no estaba Snape, así que fue a la sala.

La sala que no era mas la sala: era una réplica exacta del gran comedor de su escuela en Italia

"Sé que hoy está siendo el baile de navidad, y sé también que si alguien merece disfrutar de esa noche eres tú, disculpa mi tardanza de hoy, sólo que no me entregaron a tiempo tu atuendo" Una expresión de ilusión apareció en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir tierno a los ojos de Marianne , que se ruborizó.

EL maestro de pociones movió su varita y una canción comenzó a sonar "Sería un honor para mí si la chica mas linda de Hogwarts y de Luna Strega me concediera esta pieza"

Marianne tomó su mano y el la condujo al centro de la sala, donde comenzaron a bailar en silencio , escuchando la música

**_Cielo puedes contar conmigo, hasta que el sol seque el mar, _**

**_hastaentonces yo seré devoto a ti, _**

**_sere tuyo a traves del tiempo  
infinito, yo adoraré tus sublimes encantos,_**

**_supongo que ahora ya  
sabes que soy devoto de ti, _**

**_n_****_unca te heriré nunca te mentiré nunca  
te engañaré nunca te daré razones para llorar, _**

**_sería infeliz si tu  
estás triste, a traves de los años mi amor crecerá , _**

**_como un rio  
fluirá no puede morir _**

**_porque soy devoto a ti_**

Que hermosa cancion" Dijo Marianne  
"es cierta "c djo Snape, "Sé que no es lo que --"  
"Es perfecto, Severus, de verdad" Marianne besó su mejilla, Snape se giró y en un impulso atrapó los labios de la chica, coronando el momento dandose y dandole el baile escolar que ambos deseaban y merecian

&&&

Me tardé pensando en como poner este capitulo, al final lo tuve que dividir en dos y arriesgarme a poner las canciones, la primera es de !0 cc y la segunda de los Everly brothers, esta es sólo la primera parte, si no me banean , cuenten con la segunda parte del fic pronto, el primer baile de Remus, de Tulius y por supuesto de Sarah

Cybergalletas


	22. Do you wanna dance? El baile demente

Do you wanna dance? Parte 2

Los días pasaron con desesperante ritmo a los ojos de Sarah Gwendolyn Snape, que seguía sin recibir ninguna invitación al baile, aun preguntándose que hacer. Estaba tan desesperada que concertó una cita en las tres escobas al sábado siguiente que era salida a Hogsmeade.

Se despidió rápido de sus padres y hermanita y prometió volver pronto.

En las tres escobas ya la estaban esperando cuando llegó

"Lindas horas de llegar"

"no molestes, " dijo Sarah con un ademán de molestia "Sólo me tardé quince minutos mas de la cuenta , hola Moony" se aproximó a su padrino y besó su mejilla "¿ahora sí me saludas, Tulius?"

"Claro que sí princesita, no te enojes " Su tío le dio un suave beso y un abrazo caluroso

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" Pregunto Lupin

"hidromiel" dijo ella con un gesto travieso

"buen intento, Gwen, " sonrieron ambos "Pero tu padre nos mataría si supiera , cerveza de mantequilla"

"está bien" rió también Sarah

"¿Cómo está Zoe?" Preguntó Tulius

"Bien, creciendo, ya quiere balbucear" Sarah tomó un sorbo de su cerveza "seré breve: baile, apellido Snape, confusión, ayuda"

"Baile, genial" Tulius aplaudió "yo disfruté mucho el mío"

Y sin dar tiempo a que lo interrumpieran comenzó su relato.

&&&&

EN sus años de escuela Tulius Zachary Lea era ya el galán de la escuela, no era extraño para el deseo y disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigas, había una chica que particularmente le gustaba, si bien no llegó a amarla, fue quien mas cerca estuvo.

Sin embargo , cuando se trataba de asuntos amorosos, Tulius era reservado, había tenido, como todos los Lea, malas experiencias que le impedían abrirse a la posibilidad.

Una noche cerca del baile, su jefe de casa , fue a buscarlo a la sala común

"Tulius, tu hermano Orestes está aquí , parece que algo pasó y tiene que hablar contigo"

Ahí estaba Orestes Galahad Lea, luciendo siempre elegante y hermoso, pero apesadumbrado. Sólo dijo tres palabras "Enzo está muerto"

Enzo era el padre de Marianne, su hermana menor, con excepción de Alyssa que era hermana completa de Orestes, todos eran medios hermanos, sin embargo, sólo Enzo fue quien se acercó a ellos, y aun sin verlo como padre, todos lo amaban de manera especial.

"¿Cómo esta Mary Prue?" Preguntó Tulius

"devastada, no puede estar de otra manera, magos oscuros atacan a tu padre y tu no lo has visto desde que empezó el año?

"Magos oscuros jamás atacarían a mi padre " Dijo Tulius pensativo, "Si acaso fanáticos ardidos"

"Déjate de bromas" dijo Orestes molesto "Tenemos que ir"

Marianne hizo esfuerzos por no llorar. Orestes no la confortaría, y Tulius lo tenía prohibido.

Ahí estaba: Enzo Pescetti, padre ejemplar, descendiente de magos sangre limpia videntes renombrados en toda Italia, elegido por el Shamagin para engendrar una de sus mas preciadas Avarims, muerto asesinado por un mago oscuro

De Enzo Tulius aprendio demasiado , estaba triste, recordaba como el siempre fue amoroso con todos, un amigo, mas su padre que el suyo, o que su madre, recordó como siempre le enseñó a vivir el di sin miedo, a amar a ser feliz...

Regresó a su escuela, no estaba triste, su preparación le permitía ver mas allá. Lo primero que vio fue a Sonia, tan dulce y hermosa , no lo pensó mas y la invitó al baile.

Esa noche fue lo mejor que el habia experimentado, estaba feliz , ella , radiante, abrieron el baile con una cancion ...adecuada

**_Antes que este baile termine, creo que te amaré tambien  
Soy feliz al bailar contigo  
No quiero besar o estrechar tu mano  
Si es gracioso trata de entender  
Que en realidad no hay nada mas que prefiera hacer_**

**_Pues soy feliz al bailar contigo  
No necesito estrecharte o abrazarte fuerte  
Tan sólo quiero bailar contigo toda la noche  
En este mundo no hay nada que prefiera hacer  
Pues soy feliz al bailar contigo_**

**_Solo bailar contigo  
Es todo lo que necesito_**

**_Si alguien trata de tomar mi lugar  
Finjamos que no podemos ver su cara  
En este mundo no hay nada que prefiera hacer  
Pues soy feliz al bailar contigo_**

Al final, Tulius coronó la noche besando a Sonia, lo mas cerca que estuvo de amar a alguien...antes de Remus..

&&&

Lindo, pero verás, yo no creo que nadie me invite a salir... ni acepte ir conmigo, por miedo a mi papi

"Al menos tu no tienes que preocuparte por la luna llena" dijo Lupin y dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla

"no me digas que tu primer baile fue en noche de luna llena"

Tulius y Sarah miraron a Remus con compasión, pero Remus ya no estaba ahí, sino en Hogwarts

&&&&

Lucius y Narcissa estan comprometidos... que emoción" Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente "¿Qué pretende? "

"Cissy hizo bien" dijo Regulus Black por detrás de su hermano "Atrapó un mago de la sangre mas limpia"

"Tú callate" dijo Sirius de mala gana "Al menos ella tiene pareja"

Sirius no podía quejarse, Cerridwen McAllister era la Ravenclaw mas hermosa de la generación y era su pareja , y Felicity Montgomery la pareja de Remus también era linda, incluso Colagusano llevó a una linda chica Brígida Bennet, una Hufflepuff de ojos claros, huelga decir que James Potter consiguió llevar a Lily Evans...

Pero el gusto del baile duró muy poco para Remus Lupin, comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor, tenía fiebre... había olvidado que era noche de luna llena. Rápidamente se disculpó dejando a Felicity sola, a Merced de Regulus..

Despertó la mañana siguiente en la casa de los gritos, adolorido, como siempre, pero al menos ya había pasado lo peor-

"Buenos días, Cenicienta" dijo una voz desde la puerta "anoche por poco se te convierte la carroza en calabaza"

"Sirius, no estoy para bromas" dijo Remus molesto "Pobre Felicity, seguro la destrocé"

"Exagerado, lo único que hiciste fue darle a mi hermano las sobras maestras" Se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó por la espalda "Aceptalo, Moony, tus deseos de ir al baile con Felicity eran los mismos que los mios de ir con Cerridwen, ambas son adorables, pero no eran nuestras parejas ideales."

Remus se giró para encarar a Sirius "Pero no hubiera podido bailar contigo" dijo con tristeza

"Lo se mi amor, por eso..." un movimiento de su varita y aparecieron en la mesa polvorienta sobras de la comida del baile "tu y yo bailaremos hoy aquí, nadie lo sabrá¿me concedes esta pieza?"

Remus asintió feliz y danzaron juguetonamente por la casa de los gritos

_**Es sólo un jovencito buscando la forma de encontrar amor  
No es nada fácil, nada que dias lo ayudará a encontrar amor**_

_**Tiene que hacerlo por si mismo y puede llevar tiempo**_

_**Es sólo un jovencito buscando la forma de encontrar amor**_

_**No necesita la mano amiga de alguien  
Pero no creas que no entiende lo que quiere: Alguien  
Pese a que la independencia significa demasiado, tiene que ser fuerte  
Es sólo un jovencito buscando la forma de encontrar amor**_

_**Encuentra amor, la perfecta combinacion  
Encuentra amor, no importa lo que hagas  
Encuentra amor, una causa de celebración  
y entonces el puede venir buscandote**_

_**Encuentra amor, un tiempo para meditación  
Encuentra amor, una fuente de inspiración  
Encuentra amor, en vez de confrontación**_

_**Encuentra amor, y el amor vendrá a buscarte**_

**_&&&&_**

Que curioso ," dijo Remus al volver de su memoria, ésa que se oye de fondo es la misma canción que bailé yo por primera vez

Sarah y Tulius suspiraron nostálgicos.

El día del baile llegó y Sarah no tenía pareja, como estaba previsto, nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco para invitar a la hija del celoso profesor Snape, ella sin embargo se puso su túnica lila, se hizo una trenza francesa y entró al baile.

Cuando Sarah hizo su entrada triunfal en el gran comedor mas de uno perdió el aliento, se veía hermosa, pero sin duda quien estaba mas sorprendido era su padre. NO podía creer que esa hermosa mujer era su pequeña bebé, y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y el parecido con su madre lo impresionaba aun más, a pesar de tener sus ojos y su color de cabello, Sarah tenía una gracia y dignidad que sólo se encontraba en miembros del clan Lea

Sin pensarlo dos veces la sacó a bailar, sin importarle nada, era su forma de darle la bienvenida a su joven hija, dejando a su bebé en el recuerdo

_**Tengo que hacerlo  
Pasar por esa puerta  
No hay salida fácil...  
Es cuestion de tiempo**_

_**Para que el amor llegue a todos.**_

_**Para aquellos que siempre se ven tristes  
Todo es lindo, nunca llueve  
Pero todo se derrana,  
Aun asi es cuestion de tiempo.  
'Hasta que el amor llegue a todos**_.

"Disculpe , profesor" una voz conocida y sorprendente los hizo voltear . Era Draco Malfoy, elegantemente vestido "Deseo decirle que le dije la verdad a mi padre, quiero disculparme con usted y con Sarah por todo lo que pasó,"

Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo , Sarah dijo "eres honesto, queda todo olvidado"

Draco sonreía "Me permitiría bailar con mi amiga?" Subrayó el amiga...

Snape dudó, al final decidió que mientras Potter estuviera fuera de su vida , tendría tiempo para bailar con su pequeña.. asintió y los dejó terminar la pieza, no sin antes besar la frente de su hija

Draco hizo una reverencia cuando Snape se alejó

"Sé que no soy Potter, pero sería un honor si bailaras conmigo, Sarah"

"gracias ,Draco, significa mucho para mi que quieras ser mi amigo"

**_Hay en tu corazón...  
algo que nunca cambia  
Siempre una parte de...  
Algo que nunca envejece,  
Eso está en tu corazón..._**

**_Es tan cierto que puede pasarte a ti,  
Toca y abre la puerda de par en par,  
Y sólo es cuestion de tiempo  
Para que el amor llegue a todos_**.

Snape contempló a Sarah bailar con Draco, hasta que en la puerta del gran comedor otra imagen llamó su atención

Habiendo dormido a Zoe y tomado fotos de Sarah, Marianne entró al baile luciendo hermosa, aun joven , elegante. Severus se regresó a la época de su baile de estudiante , pensando que habría dado cualquier cosa por bailar con ella es noche, se sintió feliz de que podía estar con ella, mientras avanzaba escuchó a un fantasma dentro de su cabeza "¿Ves? Dos mujeres, en Hogwarts que te amen tanto como tu a ellas, esa fue mi visión, y yo siempre supe que ella – Marianne- existía sólo para ti "

"gracias Edén" dijo al viento

"no menciones mi nombre" respondió el eco "ni Electra ni Edén son nombres que la frágil psiqué de tu esposa soporten"

Snape por fin estaba frente a Marianne , besó su mano y la invitó a bailar, se volvió a enamorar de ella esa noche, y por fin fue feliz en n evento de Hogwarts.—

**_Parece que lo logramos  
Mira hasta donde hemos llegado mi amor  
Pudimos tomar el camino largoy  
Pero sabíamos que llegariamos algun dia _**

**_Ellos dijeron "apuesto que nunca lo lograran"  
Pero míranos aun juntos  
Estamos juntos, y fortaleciendonos _**

**_Aun eres a quien recurro  
Aquel a quien pertenezco  
Aun eres al que quiero para mi vida  
Aun eres a quien amo  
El unico con quien sueño_**

**_Aun eres a quien beso de buenas noches_**

**_No hay nada mejor  
Acabamos con los pronósticos juntos  
Estoy feliz que no los escuchamos  
Mira de lo que nos habríamos perdido_**

**_&&&&_**

**_PRimer cancion "I'm happy just to dance with you" the beatles_**

**_segunda.- Young boy- Paul McCartney_**

**_tercera .- "Love comes to everyone" George Harrison_**

**_cuarta.- "you're still the one" Shania Twain_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia, espero les guste_**

**_Cybergalletas_**


	23. TIMOS

_**Gracias por su paciencia! este es un regalito en lo que me termino de desbloquear con "la Princesa Sangre limpia" una vez mas gracias por su paciencia y Reviews, espero les guste**_

_**Prue**_

TIMOS

Pues bien , " dijo el profesor Flitwick "Esta tarde me toca darle a tu hija una charla sobre orientación vocacional, Severus"

"Es notable como ha crecido Sarah, es una joven muy hermosa" comentó Dumbledore con aire divertido "muchos alumnos mueren por invitarla a salir, pero temen que tu los mates si lo intentan, sè de al menos dos Gryffindor que…"

"Mejor no lo intenten" siseò Snape con una voz peligrosamente suave "Sarah no saldrá nunca con un Gryffindor"

"Cuidado con lo dices, Severus, Sarah podría terminar casada con uno" Advirtió McGonnagall."

El maestro de pociones se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió a la mesa de los Ravenclaw donde su hija desayunaba mientras comentaba la ultima edición de la revista "corazón de bruja"

"Señorita Snape, quisiera hablar con usted , ahora"

"De acuerdo, profesor" se puso de pie y lo siguió, una vez que entró en la mazmorra de su padre dijo en un tono culpable

"mira, yo no sabía que Zabini era hija de uno de tus alumnos predilectos, para mi era sólo una alumna de primer año que imploraba a gritos una broma así que"

"¿De que hablas? " Interrumpió su padre

"Er… tu primero" dijo Sarah con la patentada carita de Angel Lea (MR)

Snape la miró evaluando si en verdad quería o no saber sobre dicha broma, sabio como era decidió bloquear ese comentario de su mente y dejar que Flitcwick se encargara

"mira, te llamé porque sè que hoy tienes la cita con Flitwick sobre la elección de carrera"

"Aaaaaaaaah, eso" dijo Sarah con rostro aliviado "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Bueno, tu y yo no lo hemos discutido y no voy a darle a Flitwick la primicia" gruñó Snape

Sarah se enderezó y tomó los folletos que su padre tenía en el escritorio

"Mira, Severus, estos son los folletos de las carreras a las que te puedes dedicar saliendo de Hogwarts, considerando que tienes excelentes calificaciones en Pociones, herbologìa y Defensa contra las artes oscuras, te sugiero que te esmeres para sacar buena nota en encantamientos y podrás ser un excelente sanador" Dijo muy seria "Claro, tambien puedes convertirte en un excelente profesor¿has considerado esa carrera?"

"¿Ya terminó señorita Snape?" dijo su padre mirándola fijamente

Sarah lo miró retadoramente, hasta que su padre sonrió "está bien, lo admito, fue ingenioso, pero estamos hablando de ti, cierto, eres mucho mas agradable que Slughorn, pero… quisiera que discutiéramos que quieres ser tu saliendo de aquí"

"Papi, no hay que discutir nada, sè perfectamente cuales son mis opciones de carrera"

"¿Segura?"

"si, o me uno a las Montrose Magpies como golpeadora, o cazadora, o bien me dedico a trabajar en el departamento de misterios, personalmente creo que es tarde para las Magpies asì que, serè inefable"

Severus Snape contempló a su hija en shock, nunca esperó esa respuesta, ser inefable no era una profesión popular sin embargo, iba perfectamente con su Sarah,

"bien" dijo repuesto "Entonces tienes que controlar tu temperamento con la profesora McGonnagall pues para ese empleo necesitas los EXTASIS de Pociones, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Herbologìa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones Runas Antiguas , Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia

"Odio la Aritmancia" dijo Sarah molesta "pero puedo tener un "excede expectativas" por otra parte, olvidaste cuidado de criaturas magicas"

"Realmente has pensado en esto"

"Estàs hablando conmigo, papi, " se levantò y le dio un beso "Me voy, tengo clase con Macgruñona

"Sarah?" se dirigiò Snape a ella y la hizo voltear en la puerta "¿Eres tu la responsable de que la señorita Zabini tenga la piel color naranja y los ojos como dibujo muggle de un alien?"

"Severus, hay cosas que es preferible no saber, pero si tienes fe, en una semana volverà a la normalidad" fue la frase con la que Sarah Saliò de ahí.. a solas, Snape se sintiò feliz y orgulloso, la hija del Principe Meztizo cobraba su venganza en Hogwarts.

Horas después Sarah repetìa la entrevista con el profesor Flitwick

"Bien , Sarah¿has pensado en que quieres hacer saliendo de Hogwarts?"

"Serè inefable en el departamento de misterios, se que TIMOS necesito y le aseguro que podrè obtenerlos, lo mismo con los èxtasis"

"Vaya, me alegro, no es una profesión tan conocida, y es tan exigente como la de ser auror, que pensè serìa tu opciòn

"nah, muy complicada, prefiero la otra" guiñò el ojo

"En ese caso, querida Sarah, te suplico controles tu temperamento con la profesora McGonagall, a fin de que puedas concluir tus estudios con transformaciones"

"Diablos, por que nadie le dice a ella que sea mas amable con la pobre Señorita Snape?"

Flitiwck rio, "se lo decimos todos, y tu padre le ha dicho que no debe dejarte tareas extra ni castigos, porque igual el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw le gana al de gryffindor"

"Blah blah blah, Gracias profesor"

Semanas después de estas charlas llegò la hora de los TIMOS

El primer examen fue el de pociones

Sarah Snape… Dijo el examinador "¿eres algo del profesor Snape?"

"Soy su hija" dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda, preparándose para defenderlo

"Entonces también eres hija de Marianne Lea"

"Si, es mi madre"

"Excelente!" dijo el examinador "Tu padre es el hacedor de pociones mas soberbio que haya examinado, mejor que muchos, y a tu madre la examinó mi cuñado en Italia, pues aquí sè que tuvo problemas con la ley y la expulsaron, pero me comentó que su talento es sublime, quiza estè mal, pero espero grandes cosas de usted, señorita

Sarah se sonrojó, sin embargo comenzó a preparar su poción con gran maestría, el examinador se sentìa feliz y daba grititos de emoción a medida que ella avanzaba Sarah se dio el lujo de hacer pociones que le debìan dar el EXTASIS

"Excelente, recibirá su EXTRAORDINARIO" éste verano." Sonrio el profesor

Lo mismo ocurriò con todos menos con aritmancia.

"Parece que tenemos una Hermione Granger " dijo un examinador orgulloso a Snape

Que casi lo mata

"dejalo, Severus, no vale la pena" Sarah lo tomo de la mano y al final fueron a celebrar a casa

Donde Keyra dijo su primer palabra

"Sadah!"

La aludida mirò a su padre "Dijo lo que creo que dijo?"

"Si tomamos en cuenta que te està estirando los brazos… creo que te quiere"

Sarah abrazò a su hermana sonrojada y orgullosa


	24. fantasmas

La familia Snape decidió aprovechar un día de "visita a Hogsmeade " para ir un poco mas lejos , seguros de que Sarah ya podía aparecerse aunque no legalmente y que ellos deseaban convivir un poco en Londres.

En el caldero chorreante se encontraron con Los tíos que se encontraban en una mesa divirtiéndose coqueteando con mujeres como si fueran dos solteros, como era de esperarse con gran éxito; hasta que Sarah llegó y se sentó en las piernas de Lupin como si este fuese de su propiedad, tomando un sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla que quitó de la mano derecha del hombre lobo.

-Se está propasando con mi marido , señorita Snape

En realidad me estoy propasando con su cerveza de mantequilla, señor Lea

-Muy simpática

-Ay amor- terció Lupin –sabes que Gwen es como mi bebé

-Lo que pasa es que le falta su .. ya no importa

Marianne entró en escena con una Keyra que daba sus primeros pasos de la mano de su madre, detrás de ellas venía Snape con una expresión insondable, como si temiera que un paseo familiar arruinara su imagen. En cuanto Keyra estuvo medianamente cerca, Tulius la jaló y la subió a su regazo

-Perfecto, estamos a mano- dijo enseñándole la lengua a Lupin juguetonamente.

-Dejen en paz a mis hijas y salgamos , se trata de que a Keyra le dé el sol- dijo un demasiado celoso Snape, sus hijas eran suyas, y detestaba compartirlas con ellos aun cuando sabía que no tenía mas remedio que permitirlo.

Entre burlas y risas salieron al callejón Diagon , Keyra se aferró a Sarah como pocas veces

-Keyra, espera pequeñita no podemos correr – Marianne intentaba ayudar a su bebé sin caer

Pero la bebé sólo repetía sin cesar el nombre de su hermana

-Sadah!

-Sarah, será mejor que tu ayudes a tu hermana , no quieres que tu madre se caiga, o sí?

-No papi –sonrió la joven –ven Keyra, vamos a ver las escobas

Mientras Sarah estaba viendo escobas con Keyra una mujer se aproximó, embelesada ante la sonrisa que la bebé le obsequiaba, ella tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos que miraban con nostalgia, como si las niñas Snape le recordaran a alguien. Fue cuando se fijó en Sarah y se impactó aun mas, la belleza de la joven era un deleite para la pupila pero había algo, cierta fuerza en ella que le resultaba hipnótica, fue cuando ésta se tornó que la juventud evidente de la chica produjo un gran impacto en la mujer.

-Hola – dijo Sarah buscando ganar tiempo para analizar las emociones de esa extraña cuya mirada inspiraba algo en la joven señorita Snape

-Hola, sonrió la mujer – es una bebita hermosa

-Gracias

-No quiero juzgarte, pero , ¿no eres muy joven para ser madre?

Sarah rió

-Es mi hermanita

-Ya me parecía- dijo la mujer suspirando aliviada –son muy hermosas ambas

Las mejillas de Sarah se tiñeron de un tenue rosa –gracias- dijo mientras Keyra se acurrucaba con ella, parecía que la niña estaba desarrollando una dependencia por su hermana mayor. La mujer sintió una gran simpatía por las niñas, le gustaban las escenas de personas cercanas.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ella se llama Keyra y yo, Sarah

-Mucho gusto Sarah, mucho gusto Keyra

En medio de las presentaciones el celoso padre se aproximó , miró a la mujer con extrañeza y tomó a Keyra arrebatándola de los brazos de Sarah. La mujer sonrió, no le molestó, al contrario, parecía disfrutar saber que alguien las protegía. Se percató de la similitud en el color de ojos y cabello del hombre y la hermana mayor

-Usted debe ser el padre, lo felicito, tiene unas niñas preciosas.

-Gracias- el pecho de Snape henchido de orgullo

-Lucy Vanolli

-Severus Snape- dijo éste mirándola con recelo y abrazando a Sarah

El rostro de la mujer cambió y sus expresivos ojos denotaron sorpresa

-¿El profesor de Hogwarts? He escuchado demasiadas cosas de usted

Ella sonreía, pero el rostro de Snape se tornó mas avinagrado, se preparó para una problemática perorata delante de sus hijas. No hubo tal pues en eso Marianne llegó a completar el cuadro

-Mira cielo no conseguí ajenjo francés pero si ameri.. –

La mujer la interrumpió

-¿Marianne?

La Señora Snape se tornó y abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Lucy?

Lucy se abalanzó hacia Marianne y ambas se dieron un abrazo fraterno y nostálgico, en silencio. Al romperlo Lucy la miró con cierto asombro

-Eso quiere decir que ellas son..

-Mis hijas . dijo Marianne con mucho orgullo –Ella es Sarah y ella es Keyra, él es mi esposo Severus

-¡Te casaste! – dijo la mujer llamada Lucy con sincera alegría

-Asi es- repuso Marianne con una orgullosa sonrisa, y no fui la única –levantó la mano e hizo un movimiento invitando a alguien a acercarse

Tulius apareció en un minuto

-LUCY! la abrazó con un cariño profundo y sincero, tan evidente que Remus se puso rojo de celos

Sarah, presintiendo un problema si Remus se quedaba, pero sintiendo la necesidad de esos tres corazones de estar juntos un poco mas sonrió y dijo -¿será de muy mala educación si nos disculpamos y nos sentamos en Florean Fortescue? Dicho eso consiguió hacer con la familia.

En Florean Fortescue Sarah, su padre y su padrino no paraban de hacer conjeturas

-Obviamente es alguien del pasado de ambos, ¿pero quien?

-No lo sé pero no me gustó la forma en que se acercó a mi marido

-Vaya- terció Sarah –esto sí es una sorpresa

-¿De que hablas hija?- Preguntó Snape mientras daba una cucharada de helado a una revoltosa Keyra que buscaba comérselo con las manos.

-Ninguno de ustedes parece haber caído en la cuenta de que sus parejas no nacieron el día que se conocieron, y se molestan porque alguien del pasado entró en sus vidas.

-No es molestia, Sarah- dijo Snape –es sorpresa, no es común que esto suceda, supongo que como siempre tienes razón.

-Habla por ti, esa mujer quiere a Tulius... en verdad...

-eso te pasa por jugar al heterosexual soltero acosador de jovencitas –Gruñó Snape

Mientras tanto los hermanos charlaban con la mujer.

-En verdad te casaste , Tulius, no lo puedo creer, quien es ella?

-El, -dijo y se sonrojó

Por un instante la mujer pareció sorprenderse, pero finalmente dijo - ¿se aman? ¿Te hace feliz?

-Mucho, me hace agradecer que estamos juntos cada día de mi vida

-Eso querido es lo que realmente cuenta, el amor verdadero.

-¿Tu te casaste?

Lucy negó -No podría, porque mi amor sigue vivo, cada día lo siento, lo celebro –como Tulius me enseñó- y eso me alimenta y me hace feliz, no necesito mas

-Pero...

-Nada, ¿saben? Hoy sé que es lo mejor, y me siento muy feliz, el verlos a ustedes radiantes de felicidad, ver a esas preciosas niñas que convirtieron a Marianne en madre, ustedes han logrado una familia feliz, estable, con parejas que no les abandonan, él seguramente lo ha visto y es feliz, es lo que él deseaba para ustedes no podría pedir mas a la vida.

Se abrazaron y el breve encuentro terminó , cuando se despedían Tulius la detuvo

-Mara

Mara Lucía Vanolli se giró y dijo sin inmutarse "Es Lucy, Mara sólo lo soy para él"

-lo sé y por eso lo dije, sé que el quería que tuvieras esto que nunca me quito, en espera de tenerte cerca y entregártelo – se quitó una cadena y se la entregó a la mujer.

Al integrarse los hermanos en los helados tenían los ojos rojos.

-¿quién era esa mujer? –preguntó Sarah

-Esa mujer pudo ser tu tía-dijo Tulius sonriendo

-Interesante

-Lindo que aun seas celoso Moons, pero relájate, Lucy fue el amor de la vida de Orestes , lo mas cercano que tuvo a una esposa, fue amiga de la infancia de Tulius, hasta que se lo llevaron a Portugal, y después de grandes se vieron en vacaciones, ella conoció al hermano mayor, y se fue a Rumania a seguirlo

-Es como si tú te hubieses encontrado a un Black cielo, bueno, al revés.

-Ya no traes tu cadena

-Te dije que no era mia y que algun dia encontraría a su dueña, es Lucy.

Una ola de nostalgia impuso el silencio


	25. fantasmas 2:fotos ydeconstructing Sarah

**Nota: no estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda, fue sólo que _Half Blood Prince_ se metió con mi historia en muy MAL plan y me entró bloqueo de escritor. Sin embargo no pude evitar escribir algo, asi que para liberarme de los traumas que me dejó ese libro comencé a escribir un Fic que se llama "la princesa sangre limpia" en donde creo un universo paraleloa este fic para ver como les fue a mis personajes después del 6to libro . Si no lo han leído les invito a que lo lean. Gracias y cybergalletas**

**Prue**

La puerta sonó con un golpe muy característico inmediatamente sucedido por una voz tan adorada como familiar.

-Profesor Snape¿está usted ocupado?

-Lo usual señorita pero para usted siempre tengo tiempo, pase por favor

Sarah entró caminando haciendo gala de toda su gracia, era una mezcla demasiado armoniosa , tenía la dulzura de su madre, pero la gallardía de su padre, su sonrisa era franca, en especial mientras estaba con aquellos que amaba, sus enemigos, sin embargo, conocían una persona tan horrible, como se esperaba que fuera la hija de Severus Snape.

Snape dejó unos terribles ensayos de tercer año y miró a su hija, podía decir que algo le molestaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Sarah, que tienes en mente?

-Es sobre el viaje a Londres

-Dime

-Verás – Sarah se enderezó- esa mujer, Lucy, creo que a mi también me hizo darme cuenta de que ustedes no fueron creados para mí, me di cuenta que no sé de donde vengo, y si es algo que necesito saber si es que quiero saber a donde voy¿puedes ayudarme?

-¿Ayudarte? –Snape frunció el ceño – por supuesto¿qué quieres que haga?

-Podríamos comenzar contigo, quiero decir, no sé nada de tus padres o de tu familia, o de ti , sólo sé lo que investigué para que dieran la Orden de Merlín, pero eso obedece a un contexto histórico, no personal.

Los negros ojos de Snape se posaron en sus iguales, brillaban con una fuerza y con una emoción que parecían un espejo. Suspiró y se levantó de su silla –Ven . acompáñame

Sarah siguió a su padre a su mazmorra privada, estaban los dos solos. Snape sacó un baúl que estaba dentro de su armario.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Sarah se sentó junto a él y sonrió emocionada como reflejo de la emoción que invadía a su padre. Éste abrió el baúl y comenzó por sacar una foto de una mujer delgada de cabello negro, el rostro anguloso y la mirada un poco triste.

-Eileen Prince, ella es tu abuela – Dijo Snape con una voz realmente melancólica

Sarah la miró embelesada - era...

Una risa amarga se apoderó de Snape

-No hija, no era bonita, tu belleza es 100 Lea, y me alegro que así sea –besó la frente de Sarah y miró la foto nuevamente –no era una mala mujer, no realmente, y creo que habría sido una mejor bruja si no la hubieran reprimido, al menos pudo enfrentar a la familia cuando se enamoró de mi padre.- Sacó una foto de un hombre de gesto hosco y nariz ganchuda –Tobías Snape, tu abuelo

-hmm- Sarah gruñó – me parece que alguien no está dispuesto a perdonar a su padre.

-¿cómo podría? - se defendió Snape – no creas que nos hizo la vida feliz, era un muggle capaz de usar la magia para su beneficio y maltratarnos a ambos por usarla sin su permiso.

Por un instante Sarah miró al pequeño que lloraba en los rincones mientras su padre gritaba y hacía gala de la violencia, pudo comprender que en realidad el hombre se sentía intimidado y temía la magia, se sentía inferior a su mujer y su hijo y esa era la forma de asegurarse que no lo rebasarían. Instintivamente se abrazó a su padre y le dijo con la voz entrecortada – Te quiero mucho papi-

Snape besó la frente de su hija y sacó otra foto - Este soy yo en Hogwarts, estaba en sexto año, baile de navidad.

-Wow, luces muy elegante, bueno , siempre.

-Gracias, eso si lo creo, mientras no digas guapo

Sarah notó que su padre estaba con una hermosa joven -pues fuiste al baile con una chica muy bella

-NUNCA menciones eso, Sarah Gwendolynne Snape, y menos delante de tu madre – suspiró – Ella es Electra Jonson, conocida luego de la primer guerra como Edén , fue mi mejor amiga , mi única amiga. Aunque por su culpa estuve a punto de perder lo mas sagrado en mi vida: ella reapareció cuando conocí a tu madre, se refugió en mi en un momento decisivo, sé que aun hoy Marianne no lo supera, y es que Edén murió antes de que tu madre supiera que yo la amo a ella, irónico cuando Edén murió hasta cierto punto porque yo elegí proteger a Marianne.

-Tal vez debas decírselo a mami

-Temo princesa, que no es tan sencillo, como sea , eso ha estado muerto por años y así debe permanecer ¿si? No he logrado que tu madre lo entienda y no lo lograré ahora, pero poco a poco ella ha aprendido a valorar mi amor y a estar a mi lado a pesar de eso, tampoco fue una etapa sencilla para Marianne, mi Marianne, siempre ha sido una extraña mezcla entre una mujer brillante y sabia, y una adolescente insegura. No la culpo, sé que hay cosas que nos pasan en la juventud y que nunca se superan, en aquella época ella era sólo una jovencita dulce que se enfrentaba a un mundo muy hostil, lejos de su casa y las dos únicas personas en quien ella confiaba la defraudamos, Orestes por un lado al decirle que estaba muy decepcionado de ella y permitir que la juzgaran como adulto para que "aprendiera su lección". Mientras que yo le dije que ella era sólo una alumna, que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, que lo que pasaba entre la señorita Jonson y yo era serio y ...-A Snape se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Debí ponerme en su lugar, después de todo yo a su edad era el Príncipe Mestizo

-¿El Príncipe Mestizo?

-Un estúpido sobrenombre que inventé, como comprenderás no me enorgullecía del apellido Snape, que además era evidentemente muggle, mientras que mi madre era una bruja de la sangre mas limpia, así que Príncipe Mestizo parecía apropiado, por eso tu eres mi princesita, mi Princesa Sangre Limpia , porque no importa lo mestizo que yo sea, tu provienes de dos de las familias mas respetadas en el continente, y los Prince también lo son

-Espera¿de tres? –Sarah frunció el ceño

-Bueno, pues de cuatro, pero si , quiero decir, los Snape, los Prince, Los Pescetti y los Lea, pero si quieres detalles sobre los últimos dos prométeme que estaré contigo cuando los averigües pues yo no conozco su historia, siempre he querido, pero me da miedo preguntar.

Sarah se aferró a él y besó sus mejillas.

A la primer oportunidad que tuvo, -entiéndase el siguiente fin de semana libre- Sarah llegó a su casa y comenzó el mismo baile con su madre. Para fortuna de ella sus tíos también estaban ese día, convenientemente fueron a comer

-chicos, que bueno que tengo dos Lea aquí, estoy investigando sobre mis antepasados, y me gustaría que compartieran con nosotros.

-¿Desenterrar muertos, Gwen?-Tulius y Marianne se pusieron tensos

-Muy buena idea- dijo un celoso y curioso Lupin – ustedes nunca hablan de sus familias, sabemos que tienen hermanos mayores, y bueno, he oído hablar de ellos, pero no he tenido el gusto.

-Yo conocí a los otros, Orestes te hubiera gustado, Alyssa , créeme que es difícil llegar a una conclusión- dijo Snape con su característico sarcasmo, mientras Keyra se trepaba a la mesa y le ensuciaba la capa

-Anda mami! Para mi es importante y para Keyra tambien.

-Pero Sarah ¿estás segura?- Marianne tenía dudas sobre abrir la caja de Pandora

-Mami, se ha convertido en obsesión desde el viaje a Londres me di cuenta de que en realidad no los conozco ni siquiera a ustedes, por favor, mami, Tulip, incluso Moony, ustedes son mi familia, junto con Keyra y mi papi, los amo, sólo les pido me abran su corazón para poder amarlos mas, no puedes amar lo que no conoces.

Marianne y Tulius intercambiaron miradas en el fondo ellos temían que si hablaban perderían el amor de aquellos que eran sus vidas

-Creo que es hora de hacerlo , Mary Prue –Tulius no vio salida

Marianne se puso de pie y subió a su recamara mientras Tulius fue a la biblioteca. Regresaron segundos después con sendas cajas –Destapemos la cloaca- Dijo y se sentó

-La cloaca? Dice papi que Lea y Pescetti son familias respetadas en el mundo mágico

-Pero yo no soy Pescetti, a decir verdad sólo Marianne lo es –dijo Tulius con tristeza – me hubiera gustado mucho serlo

Marianne suspiró –somos medios hermanos, y medios hermanos de Orestes y Alyssa, nuestra madre es la misma, Orestes y Alyssa son hijos de su matrimonio, la casaron con un mago inglés: Uther Melmoth

-Ni una gota de sangre muggle, los Melmoth , los Gaunt, Los Malfoy y los Black , eran las familias mas puras, incluso hay descendientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts ahí

-Los Gaunt y los Smith , como sea, eso no duró y mi madre lo abandonó dejándole a los niños- Dijo Tulius suspirando –Es tradición Shamagin que quien rompe la familia rompe el legado y es desterrado de ello, así que ellos formaron un núcleo sin ella criados en hogares distintos, pues Uther tampoco quiso saber de ellos, se deprimió tanto que murió años después

-Entonces? –Sarah los miró desconcertada

Marianne le mostró una fotografía de una mujer muy delgada con grandes ojos miel, cabello corto y expresión dura –Domenica Lea, tu abuela

-Sarah reconoció en ella algo familiar, un gesto que había visto, quizá en ella misma.

-Mira Mary, - Tulius sonrió – Esta es de Alyssa bebé –les mostró una fotografía de Domenica sosteniendo una pequeña envuelta en una cobijita rosa

Keyra la tomó y Sarah se la arrebató con fuerza, lo que la hizo llorar

-Ay por favor, supéralo, ni que fuera para tanto

-Miedo – dijo Tulius – He visto eso, Sólo que no era Gwen, era Alyssa, y no era Keyra, era Marianne

-Si bueno – sonrió Marianne, -pero Sarah no es Alyssa, ella no dañaría a su hermana

-Jamás , - dijo ésta muy seria

-Si tu no eres ni Pescetti, ni Melmoth que eres amor? –La curiosidad atrapó a Lupin

-Ruggiero

-Bromeas!- Dijo Sarah -¿cómo Iulius Ruggiero el jugador de quidditch?

-Mi padre, si, claro que él lo supo cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte, no hizo gran diferencia, siempre fui Lea, después de todo el Shamagin decidió que así debía ser para que mantuviéramos la hermandad

-A ver si entendí- Preguntó Sarah – Lea era la abuela, Orestes y Alyssa son Melmoth, el Tulip es Ruggiero y Tu Pescetti

-Los cuatro somos Lea , querida Sarah

-¿Entonces por que yo soy Snape?

Marianne levantó la vista hacia su esposo y dijo -Porque, querida hija, así es la regla. Yo no he abandonado el hogar ni lo haré, Por otra parte tanto Keyra como tu son hijas del mismo padre, y ese padre es un ser maravilloso que ha sido protegido por el Shamagin, que ha sido bendecido y asi lo ha aceptado, así que se le considera guardián

-Mientras que nuestros padres no fueron fuertes, nuestra madre nos abandonó y por lo tanto necesitábamos reafirmar nuestra hermandad y pertenencia al reino, así que todos llevamos el nombre Lea, una de las familias mas antiguas que lo custodian.

-Al menos Domenica se enamoró-dijo Snape pensando en su padre y con sus dudas

Marianne y Tulius negaron

-Mi padre fue una aventura de una noche y mas que nada para demostrar al mundo su nivel de seducción al pasar una noche con Iulius Ruggiero

-Y el mío fue a verla para decirle que tuvo una visión donde tenían una hija, que él sabía debía tener

-fuimos una familia rota, pero supimos juntar los pedazos-Dijo Tulius con una orgullosa sonrisa

Marianne sacó una fotografía de un hombre -Enzo, mi papá asesinado por mortífagos resentidos, y eso que él no era un auror.

Sarah notó algo con mucha tristeza –Parece que los Lea no pudieron crecer con sus padres, lo siento.

-Lo importante ha sido que estamos juntos ahora si no... KEYRA!

Keyra sacó una foto de una linda joven con un chico bien parecido

-Orestes y Lucy?-Preguntó Remus cuando la arrebató de las manos de Keyra

-Tulius y Lucy si miras bien- dijo Marianne- se ven de la misma edad, fue cuando Orestes lo visitó y ellos se enamoraron, creo que si Orestes hubiera podido, se habrían casado, y lo habrían hecho bien, pero él siempre tuvo miedo.

-Esto mi niña, es una joya!- interrumpió Tulius mostrando orgulloso una foto, en ella se veían dos jóvenes como de 17 y quince con un niño de once y una niña de 6 años los niños miraban a los jóvenes con admiración, el mayor de ellos estaba muy serio y la chica con cara de aburrida, se abrazaban y luego se soltaban pero todos saludaban

-La única foto completa del Clan Lea que existe

-Error- dijo Marianne sacando una donde los jóvenes se parecían mas a los adultos que estaban ahí

Sarah se quedó maravillada viendo fotografías, Marianne se acercó temerosa a su marido

-Así que no vengo de la familia mas honorable del mundo, espero que no cause conflicto

-Jamás , siempre estaré orgulloso de ti mi cielo, nunca lo dudes- fue la respuesta de Snape

Sarah sentía la emoción de todos alrededor y sonrió, decidida a seguir investigando.


End file.
